Artes animi
by Alexander Von Einzbern
Summary: When you say the most terrifying clan in all the elemenatal nations you most likely think something along "The Ōtsutsuki or the Uchiha" some will say the Senju or others. However the name Yamanaka won't even come to the head. But as a young Yamanaka rises he will show the power of his clan, he will show the terrifying truth of the mind arts.
1. chapter 1

Artes animi.

An :so this idea came to me as I was working on a new chapter for my storys... And it really bugged me how the Yamanaka are downplayed... So this idea came to mind, it will replace the brink of reality story for now.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Prolog.

The dark skys were litted with the high flames, the silence disturbed by the screams of the injured, the birds weren't singing, the earth was scorched, the trees and grass burnt, and even the steady rain couldn't extinguish the flames, and the wind couldn't get rid of the stench of the dead.

On a scorched area, where the landscape itself made little sense, as just as part of the earth was scorched and burnt, there was a great lake moving through it, with a high mountain sprouting out of nowhere, and through the entire place, corpses were scattered, some burnt, some ripped to pieces, and through all the cries of the injured mixed with the ritmic sound of the falling rain.

And in the middle of this chaos, a group of people were standing, confronting one man.

The leader of the group was an averagely built man, with long brown hair, styled into a cylinder, his eyebrows were cut short, and he was wearing a light gray and blue kimono on top of which a full body armor was placed with a magatama displayed on it , a sword was strapped to his abdomen, and his eyes which were glowing red with black marking within them were looking intensively at the man in front of him.

The people behind him, had nothing in common each wearing their own clothing and had every possible future, the only thing which was the same was the magatama sign on their clothes.

The man in front of them was younger, his hair was brown just like the other man in front of him, but unlike him his hair was spiky and his forehead was covered with bandages, he wore a grey kimono with a full armor of the same color, his brown eyes were full of fury as he looked at all his friends and allies which were lying injured or dead behind him.

"give up brother" the older man said with cold tone "I won... I am the true successor of father... And ninjutsu will spread... You lost ototo.." a small smirk appeared on his face.

The other man's face fury dippened "you! And your pathetic group of students who have no loyalty to each other... You who attacked us and killed hundreds for no other reason than your ambition... You can never call yourself fathers successor!" the man spoke in defiance, but eveneven he knew there was nothing he could do... Without his allies he was much weaker then his brother.

"it is time to end this brother.." the older man started approaching his younger brother, with his blade drown.

From the shadows, a set of gray eyes were watching the entire process with interest, the eyes narrowed with anger, and a smile appeared in them after a second.

As the older man came closer, from the group behind a man walked forward, he was well muscled with tan skin and black hair, he moved toward the leader, the man's face was determined, and his hands clanched moving behind the brown haired commander.

At this the other man stopped, and turned "what is it Fujimura?" he asked impatiently.

The other man came right behind him "I want to see from close up" he said darkly.

The leader turned back and approached his fallen brother, his blade posed to strike "sayonara ototo" he said.

The man in the shadows smirked "sayo nara Indra".

Before the blade could come down, Fujimura moved forward with surprising agility, and drawed his own blade, and before the otsutski could understand what was going on, the blade of his subordinate caught his head clean.

The younger man looked surprised, even more so when the man who just killed his brother impaled himself, and so did near everyone from Indras group.

Those who didn't, scattered in fear as the younger Otsutski stood up, he was maybe not much for the leader but they all knew there was no way for them to defeat him themselves.

The silence was more loud then the battle which had just ended here.

The birds were silent as the life of the older otsutski has finished.

As the last remnant of the enemy scattered, a man appeared from the shadows, his most prominent future, his deep gray eyes bore into the young Otsutski deep.

"well hello there Ashura" the man smiled lightly, his hand moved to scratch his deep blonde hair, but as much as his smile was light his eyes were cold, none of the warmth of his smile had touched his face.

Ashura looked dumbfounded, and then a hearty laugh escaped his lungs "Shun!" the man said chuckling "I should have known it will be you who did this...".

The man smiled again "now Ashura we both knew I would be here ... After all how could I miss an opportunity to repay my debt and now I have finally repaid my debt" he said.

"yes... I know... But heck you know how to make a flashy entrance" the younger person's face changed drastically from smiling to cold "but tell me Shun why did you interfere only now... After all my allies were defeated!" his voice suddenly became cold "you could have saved hundreds of lives!".

The smile vanished from the man's face "I am not your allie Ashura, and you know it.. You know I am all for ninjutsu instead of ninshou ... I did it only to repay you... And your brother was a danger to the stability of my clan, but now without your brother my clan can thrive " his voice became cold.

"but why Shun? Why ninjutsu..? It will bring nothing but destruction and pain and you know it!" his voice, even though harsh was broken as real pain could be heard from the young Otsutski.

"because Ashura... Ninjutsu will give me the power to defend my clan.. And this is the only thing that matters to me, and I will do anything neccecary to ensure their safety if that means _your_ allies will suffer so be it... And now that my debt is repayed.. I will be going"

"I know... Your debt is now repayed... What will you do now?" he asked sighing.

"each of us has our own destiny to see my friend... I have a clan to return to, goodbye Ashura.. I hope we will meat again one day.. This time in a more pleasant conditions, " he said turning around to leave, when suddenly he turned back icy glare in his eyes" and Ashura as much as I will welcome you to my home remember should you try to force us into ninshou.. We will retaliate "he finished as he walked briskly away .. Not noticing the sadness in the other man's eyes.

Chapter 1.

The light of the sun was cheerfully reflecting from the multitude of windows of the houses in the village, the streets were filled with people who were rushing toward their businesses, and children who were running around the streets playing ninja or other games.

In a circular building, surrounded by a high metal fance, in a classroom filled with tables chairs and other necessary elements of a school - even if it was a school for killers - a large group of children were talking between themselves.

Most of the children - who looked no older than six - were gathered around one table were a young boy was sitting near a girl the same age.

The boy was normally built, his young body still not developed enough but from the looks of it he was on his way, he had a long silver hair in a ponytail and two deep misty gray eyes.

The girl was of the short stature, her bright blonde ponytail was a bit more messy and less pristine, her tanned skin full of small freckles, her green eyes were full of light.

The boy was smiling as he spoke animatedly to one of his friends, a boy with brown hair and a pair of blue eyes.

"so yeah.. When my parents will return we will go together to the capital with uncle and his family" the silver haired boy said smiling.

"that is so cool Rai! We are going to visit my aunt in a village not very far away" the other boy answered.

"Souta how many times have I told you to call me by my name! It's Sakurai nor Rai" the silver haired boy ranted.

"really Saku, you should chill out a bit... He's just teasing you" the girl near him said.

The boy grumbled in response,"we should really get ready for next class.. It starts in three..." but before the boy finished the door opened and a man with dark brown hair, brown eyes clothed in the regular Konoha attire entered the room.

"eh? Rokuro sensei? Isn't it too early?" the boy known as Souta turned to his always smiling teacher, but to his surprise the man wasn't smiling at all.

"Yamanaka Sakurai, Yamanaka Miyuki, Nara Satoshi of class 1A... You are to head immediately to the hokage tower with no further delay... You are excused from classes until the end of the day" the man said, his usually cheerful voice had an icy tone to it.

The three mentioned teens looked at each other in confusion "Hai sensei" the three responded as they walked out of the classroom, to the great confusion and curiosity of their pears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking toward the tower the three teens saw they were not the only once, from every other class Yamanakas and Naras were walking toward the tower.

"I am really curious now" the Nara said "what could be the reason for such an event" Satoshis eyes were full of curiosity.

But Miyuki saw the other Yamanaka's face growing uneasy as he muttered to himself "no... That's impossible... It can't be..".

"Sakurai? Sakurai are you alright?" she stressed.

The boys face was dark "no... No I am not alright... Think Miyuki... You too Satoshi... There is only two things which could bring on something like this... Either our clans are banished... Which is really unlikely.. Or..." his voice was dark.

Satoshis eyes grew dark "you mean..."

The girl caught fast enough as she hastily approached her friend "it will be ok Sakurai... I am sure it will be ok" she tried to shooth him.

But as they continued to walk in silence all three knew that something bad happened.. Something that will change life to at least one person from the clans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they entered the tower, they were met with tens of people standing, all belonging to either the Nara clan or the Yamanaka.

Sakurai entered hesitantly, his eyes darting around, uncertainty visible in his eyes.

From within the room a man approached him, the man was fairly built, with ashen blonde ponytail, and looked to be in his mid life, his clothes were the standard konoha outfit with red haori on top of it, his blue green eyes were full of sadness as he approached the boy and his freinds.

The Yamanaka girl and Nara boy bowed to him "Inoichi sama" they said.

The man nodded in acknowledgement, but he quickly went and engulfed the other boy in a hug.

"uncle..." was the only thing that Sakurai said, his voice wavered.

"I am sorry Sakurai... I am so sorry.." the older Yamanaka said as he hugged his nephew.

The boy stiffened suddenly "so... I was correct..." he said slowly, his body stayed neutral "can I... Can I see them?" he asked.

The man stiffened "of.. Of course... Come Sakurai..." he turned to the other two "please go find your parents... They will tell you what will happen next".

The two nodded as they didn't know how to approach their freind.

As the uncle and nephew approached the middle of the room were an old man was standing, his eyes hidden by a large hat, and a long pipe held in his leathery hand.

"hokage sama" the older Yamanaka addressed the leader.

"ah Inoichi... And young Sakurai... I am sorry for your loss... I guess you will want to see the bodies" he stated more than asked.

As the man nodded, the elderly shinobi sighed deeply as he took them into the area designed for this.

There on two white stretchers two people were lying perfectly still, their eyes closed and their bodies mostly covered by a large shroud to hide the injuries which cost them their lives.

One was a man with tanned skin, his silvery long hair was in a ponytail in a typical Yamanaka fashion, on his chest two items were lying, one was his forehead protector, the second being a black face mask. The other was a woman with raven black hair, spiky even now like a true Nara.

From behind another man entered, the man had spiky black hair which remained some of a finely groomed pineapple, a small goaty was adoring his face, his dark eyes were looking at the two dead.

Approaching the other shinobi he smiled sadly which just pronounced his two scars "hard to believe they are no longer with us huh Inoichi?" the man's voice was calm but with a hint of pain.

The other man nodded grimly, his hand not leaving the young boys shoulder.

Suddenly the boy moved forward, his hands clasped as he bowed, "father... Mother.. You have both died in the service of the village... Your life had protected others... I swear.. I will defend the village.. I will not let your sacrifice be in vain... On my life as a Yamanaka... I will defend the village.. I will make the two of you proud "the boy moved toward each of his parents as he kissed each one of them on their forehead, after which he took the mask from his father's chest" I.. Will take this "he said with small tears forming on his face.

The two older men were shocked.. That was definitely not the sort of speech they expected from a six years old.

Iniochi hugged him again" it's ok to cry Sakurai... We are still humans... The only thing we should remember is that the village still needs us... But it's alright to feel sad... When one stops feeling.. He knows he should stop being a shinobi "the man said quietly letting the words sink into the young boy who was silently sobbing into his chest" shh Sakurai... You are not alone.. I am here for you and the clan is here for you.. ".

It took the boy a while to stop crying, but when he did he looked up at his uncle" please uncle... Please train me ".

End of chapter 1


	2. chapter 2

Artes animi.

Thank everyone who had favoritad and followed the story.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2.

Sakurai breathed in the smell of the blossoming trees, the fresh aroma of spring was heavy in the air.

He looked around, the village was as busy as ever, what with all the people bustling around, and the children playing, not even to mention the shinobi who were easily distinguished in their green flack jackets and the shiny forehead protectors.

It brought smile to his face, to see the village his parents gave up their life for so full of life and thriving.

The sun light danced on his face, and he narrowed his eyes, looking for somone within the crowd, it took him several minutes to find her, and this too only thanks to her bright blonde ponytail.

"yo Miyu!" he greeted his clanmate with a smile his hand lifted.

"good even Sakurai" she answered with a smile of her own " what brought you to here?" she asked curious.

The boy grinned " well... Uncle Inoichi asked me to invite you to his house for dinner... Your parents will be there as well" he answered.

"oh..." was her response.. She couldn't understand how he so casually spoke the word parent without flinching... After all it was just two months ago that he lost his own. As she thought that her face changed into a sad expression, which made her friends face go sour.

"Miyu..." he said his eyes dark "how many times should I tell you... Stop pitying me" his voice was low and cold "I do not need the unnecessary condolences.. Yes its sad.. Yes its painful.. But they sacrificed their life for the village.. So stop sullieing their memory with your unasked pity" he finished, his eyes narrow.

The girl looked hurt, she couldn't understand her second cousin.. He was like that from _that_ day... He didn't except pity or condolences.. He hated when people offered him kindness because he was an orphan.

When their classmates tried to, his response was harsh, saying something along the lines he just told her, about his parents being heroes of the village and not to sullie their name. And when his classmates saw that they stopped bothering him about it.. After all he was their class prodigy who was said to have the ability to graduate this year-They were all guessing if he will go through with the exam or not- So it didn't rreally destroy his reputation, rather it enhanced his reputation by being strong mentally.

There was only one person who Sakurai talked about it and who was aloud to express any thoughts about his situation.. And it surprised everyone.

It was Uchiha Itachi.. The prodigy of class A-2, who Sakurai had no connection or interaction before.. And even to her.. His best friend it was a mystery... Not that she minded much.. Because of the new friendship the two could be seen quite a lot together which let her be closer to the Uchiha who she had a crush on...

As she thought about the Uchiha she blushed deeply, and trying to hide her embarrassment she turned to her cousin "so Sakurai.. Are you planning to graduate this year..? After all the graduation test is next week.. And Itachi is definitely applying" she said.

The boy frowned his gray eyes hardening "no... I am not going to apply.. I don't want to graduate yet" he answered, as he continued to walk, his mind conjuring the image of his friend and fellow prodigy.

A weary smile appeared on his face as he remembered how they got to know each other.

Flashback

It was around three days after the funeral, he went to the academy as always, not caring for anything other said.. He had no interest in staying alone home.. With only painful memories as companions

At first Inoichi tried to force him to stay.. But he finally was able to convince him to relent... And now three days later he was walking again to the academy... He was relived he was able to convince his classmates to stop pestering him about it and to act normally around him.

He passed through the gate, turning left on the hallway, and after a short walk he entered class.

" ohayo Sakurai kun" he was greeted by several of his classmates, as he walked toward his seat.

Miyuki smiled at him "good morning Sakurai" she smiled.

"good morning Miyu" he answered as he took his books out "any interesting even for today?" he asked her.

"hai.. Overview of the vocations a shinobi can pursue.. And applications for medical school" she answered eagerly.

The silver head smiled, it was quite common knowledge between the kids she wanted to apply for medical school, and he was happy for her.

Her eyes suddenly filled with worry "Rai... Are you sure you're alright?" she asked him concerned.

The prodigy sighed.. From all the people in their class she was the only one who continued to pester him.

He looked sharply at her " Miyu enough.. I told you already it's pointless.. I am alright and those questions do nothing but annoy me" he answered.

The girl huffed but said nothing.

As the door opened and their sensei entered, and after a short roll call a long lecture started.

As the bell rang, Sakurai slowly got up and stretched out, his sharp mind easily remembering the entire lecture.

He walked outside, toward the training grounds, his mind focused on the many possibilities standing before him, from Anbu to medical to just menial labor.

He was so engulfed in his thoughts he didn't hear a voice calling him,as such he didn't stop until a hand was laid on his shoulder.

"Yamanaka san" came the voice from behind.

Sakurai jumped in surprise, from both the hand and the voice, as he turned around he saw a boy no older than him, with black hair and eyes, wearing black shirt with a red and white fan on his back and shoulder.

The young Yamanaka recognized him immediately " Uchiha san" he answered respectfully to the other prodigy "how can I help you? 'he asked.

The other boys stoic face didn't change as he looked sharply into the silver haired boy's eyes" my condolences for your loss "he said, his tone didn't change.

Sakurai cringed, he was annoyed but he respectfully bowed his head" thank you Uchiha san.. But please don't... I don't think that... "he started to say when the boy cut him off.

" that you need it... Because they died for the village.. And that is their legacy "he finished with half a smile

Sakurai looked surprised" H-how did you know? "he asked bewildered.

Another smile appeared on the stoic face" well.. Because I understand you.. I saw the war you know.. I saw people dying and I asked myself why would they do that? Why would they be willing to sacrifice their lives? And I found the answer.. For the village.. For their families.. For those they care for.. This is their reason and they would not whish us to morun but to strengthen ourselves to continue their work.. Anything else will sullie their honor and sacrifice" he finished, and extended his hand.

Sakurai smiled slightly and shaked the hand.

"let us work together.. For the benefit of the village".

Flashback end

After that they became sort of friends, they were training together, and for the first time Sakurai found somone his age who could match him and even defeat him.

And now he and Miyu were walking together toward the Yamanaka compound, he waited for her to finish medical school for today as his uncle canceled their training session for the day asking him to bring Miyu to his house for dinner.

As they entered the house, a series of small explosions occurred and a hord of confetti fell on his head "happy birthday Sakurai!" came the voice of at least a dozen kids and one from behind him, he turned with surprise to see Miyu smiling at him as well.

"ah?" was his only response, as he looked confused.

" did you seriously forget your own birthday?" the amused voice of Shikaku Nara came from further inside.

"uncle Shika!" he called surprised.

"rralreally Shikaku, the boy is so confused that should he just say troublesome I would have been sure he is a Nara" the chuckling voice of Inoichi came from the same area as Shikakus.

Sakurai smiled, but his body tensed "thank you all" he bowed.

"oi oi boy no need to be so stiff.." inoichi said smiling, but his eyes narrowed as he saw the tense body language his nephew was displaying.

"troublesome.." the elder Nara said as he approached the young Yamanaka " ok kids it's time for the party!" he said in what was a Nara enthusiastic voice, which is to say not at all.

But the kids went right for the food on the prepared tables.

Shikaku meanwhile approached the tense boy " Saku... This is really troublesome .. You should really unwind a bit... It's no good for your mental health you know.." he drawled.

But the boy's face just became stony " I understand uncle.. And I thank you for it.. But as I told my classmates.. There is no need to treat me differently.. I do not want nor do I need pity.. "he said darkly.

" uh.. So this is the problem.. How troublesome... You are wrong Saku... We don't treet you differently... But this party was already planned by your parents... And it should have been anyway.. So you could stop looking at me as if you are ready to stab me kiddo "the lazy voice was irritating but Sakurai smiled despite it.

" thank you uncle "he said sincerely as he went to join his friends., a smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" so if I understand correctly.. The fundamentals of our mind transfer is to let our consciousness drift through the usage of the spiritual half of our chakra? "eight years old Sakurai asked the ashen blonde man in front of him.

The man smiled, the boy was enthusiastic and bright, for the last year he trained the boy in taijutsu and ninjutsu. The boy was exceptionally talented, the three basic and very much useful techniques he breezed through them like fish in the pond, his mind was highly analytical and his memory was very good as he absorbed knowledge like a sponge.. He was ready to graduate years ago.. But the boy refused.

And now he started to teach him the fundamentals of their clans signature technique, the mind body swapping, and the boy was getting it not only on the performance level but on the fundamentals as well.. How the technique operated.

The point was that chakra was created by the connection of the physical energy and spiritual one, the idea was to separate them and use the spiritual half to attack the mind, which resulting in the person's spirit in another body.

"hmm that's weird uncle" the boy said concentrating, his eyes narrow.

Inoichi said nothing, letting the boy continue his thoughts.

"if it's true that it works through the spiritual energy... Then why does our body still have some spiritual energy left? Aren't we sending the soul? So there should be no spiritual chakra left?" he asked, but it was more to himself than to his uncle.

"so the only explanation that is left is... There is a false safe isn't there? Built within the jutsu.. To prevent the person from being in two places together... The mental difficulty could probably kill the person or at least drive him insane" he concluded and looked at his uncle asking for confirmation.

The shinobi smiled broadly... The truth is he was surprised that the boy deduced it that easily... Something that hundreds of Yamanaka missed entirely.

"you are a genius Sakurai... Yes you are right... There is indeed a failsafe built in..." he smiled.

"so basically it should be possible to control several bodies without losing control of your own... Maybe even a total mind control and domination... But our human brain can't hold that much... Huh.. That's sad" he said.

Inoichi nodded "unfortunately so... Well I would say that is enough for today... Next time we will try the technique itself.." his face became serious "Sakurai... Did you think about graduating?... You do know that you are more than capable..." he asked, his voice showed no emotions.

The boy shook his head "not yet uncle.. Please not yet... I am still learning from you.. Maybe in a year or two.. But please not now" he begged.

The older man sighed "as you whish Sakurai... As you wish" he said and walked out, his weary eyes shining with mirth.

Xxxxxxxxxzxzzxxxxx

The silver haired boy entered the small restaurant, his eyes checking the crowd, searching... Until they finally landed on a young black haired boy, who was sitting by himself at the end of the restaurant, his eyes glooed to the table.

"yo Itachi!" Sakurai greeted his friend "how are you?" he sat down with his friend.

The boy looked up "hn... Good.. You?" the boy asked, using the bare minimum of words.

"nothing special.. I am glad you found some time... How's your seseni? Learning any new stuff?... How about we return to our training? We kinda stopped after you graduated..."

" hn... The knowledge is useful. I am getting stronger every day... I think it's impossible for us to train again yet... Too much time taken by other occupations " he answered.

The boy sighed in disappointment.." can't be helped then... So what's news in the filed? "..

" Nothing interesting Sakurai... Taking the exams this year? ".

The other voyboy shook his head" no... Not yet.. Still need the time "he answered.

The Uchiha simply lughed at the response.

They chatted for quite a while, their expressions carefree.. The two friends nodded to each other at the end.. As they got up..

" see you around Itachi", Sakurai lifted his hand up in a farewell.. The other boy mimicked the action, as the two prodigious shinobi parted ways again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The small room was lit by the silvery light of the moon, the silvery tendrils bathing the room with ethereal glow.

The room was circular, with basic furniture consisting of a heavy desk a stool and a wardrobe... On the stool was sitting an old man with a conical hat covering his face, the only visible future was his long pipe from which he took a long breath.

In front of him was standing an ashen blonde his eyes locked on the old man.

"so I understand he won't be graduating this year either?" the old man asked, his voice leathery.

"no hokage sama he won't..." Yamanaka Inoichi replied.

"did you try everything? What about asking the young Uchiha?"

"we tried everything sir... He is just being stubborn..." he finished.

"at the end its his choice to make Inoichi.. Not ours... I can understand his desire to prolong his peaceful life..." the old hokage sighed deeply "very well then.. Onto the next topic.."

Inoichi smiled,his eyes gaining a mischievous look in them as he thought of his nephew.

End cut...

End of chapter 2.


	3. chapter 3

Artes animi.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3.

Nine year old Sakurai was walking silently down the street, his eyes were looking down, as his mind was occupied with his latest experiment and calculations.

He was said to be a genius, the mind of a Nara with the working ethics of a Yamanaka, a prodigy, and the future of the Yamanaka clan... Some even speculated that being the nephew of the clan head, there was a chance he would become the next... But Sakurai didn't care about that.. His mind was full of mathematical equations, trying to numeralies the neccecary mind state for the mind transfer which would be enough to control somones mind without changing anything within him...or in simpler words mind control.

As he concluded he has no way yet to strengthen his mind for faster and more numerous mind transfer, he was trying to find a way to control without breaking his own mind... Which brought him to his current situation as he sighed annoyed. For as of yet he could not find any way to do that... But he was sure it's possible.

But once the again his problem was baring his way... He had to strengthen his mind... But unfortunately he couldn't find any meditation which will let him to fullycontrol his own mind.

A soft noise reached his ears, a soft sad and sweet music.. He stopped and listened, the soft tune holding him like magic.. Slowly he walked toward the source, his legs walking as if on their own.

A man was sitting there, on a small wagon , his legs dangling from the wooden surface, and in his hand he was holding a beautifully carved violin, with a slick design, and a beautiful black ebony fingerboard.. The E string made a beautiful high sound, and the man's long elegant the hands of a musician - were masterfully moving the bow, producing the emotional sound.

Sakurai looked memorized, his eyes glewd to the elegant motions, the man's Zen like state made him curious about how exactly did the man achieved it...

The man suddenly opened his eyes, the hazel orbs looking deeply at the boy in front of him " interested in the violin young one?" he asked with a small smile.

Sakurai nodded "Hai... Your performance was fantastic... Are you a pro?" he asked him sincerely.

The man chuckled " no no... I am a traveling merchant.. This is my hobby.." he said smiling.

"oh..." was all the boy said, his eyes glewd to the instrument.

The older man smiled " would you whish to learn?" he asked kindly "you appear to have a kin hearing.." he stated.

The boy blushed at the praise and nodded " yes.. I would like to.. But I am not sure I have time for this..." he said slowly.

The merchant nodded in understanding " ah.. Of course.. Well if you are still interested I would be here for the next couple of weeks.. I have a spare violin to sell too.. Haruto is the name by the way "he said.

The silver haired boy nodded" thank you.. I will have to ask my uncle about the payment though.. "he trailed off.

A sad expression appeared on Harutos face as he moved a brown strand back from his face" I am sorry to hear that... "he said sympathetically" maybe if you want I can give you some free lessons.. "he said but was cut fast by the boy.

" no thank you... "he said decisively" I don't need your pity... This is the life of a shinobi... We live, fight and die.. All for the village.. That's all "he said his voice hard.

The man looked stunned at the boy, his eyes wide" you shinobi are bloody crazy... Well whatever as I said I'll be here for the next few weeks so if you want to I'll be here "he smiled.

The boy bowed in thanks, after which he left the alley hurriedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The skies were bathed in crimson, as the sun was setting, the roads of the village were full of returning people, adults and children.

Sakurai smiled as he saw the smiles on their faces.. But his mind was still on the violin player.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that when somone pounded on him with a cry of "Sakurai!" he instead of turning around and sending the assailant flying, he lost his footing and fell on the ground with a silent 'thud'.

Looking up, he saw it was Miyu.. But the girls usually smiling face was white like a sheet.. Her eyes were disturbed.

Worried Sakurai jumped up and approached her " Miyu!" he called "are you ok?" he asked her.. His voice full of worry.

She nodded slightly "yes.. I am.. But there is something I need to tell you.. But promise me you will tell no one!" she told him with trembling voice.

Sakurai really got worried so he promised hastily "now tell me what's going on" he demanded.

The girl gulped " you know that lately my class in medical school we started to have tours in the hospital... To see some work.. And.. And I saw Itachi..." she said, her voice cracking.

Sakurai grew silent, his eyes wide as he caught her by her shoulders ".. Why? Was he injured?..is he in danger...? "Sakurai's voice cracked.

Miyuki looked at her friend with suddenly large eyes, she never heard his voice breaking... When it hit her.. Sakurai was always showing a strong front.. He was proud of his parents and their sacrifice... But he was still a human.. And he had feelings... And now she told him so carelessly that one of his closest friends is in the hospital... She cursed herself slightly.

"no... It's not that.. He was in the hallway, coughing blood.. I am telling you Rai... He is ill.. And I think it Mpa..." she said quietly her voice shaking.

"are you sure?" he asked.

She shook her head "no.. But I am pretty sure about it... I could sneak and check his medical records.." she said.

The boy nodded " do that... And then we will have what to discuss.." he said slowly.

The girl nodded "thanks Sakurai" and as they started to walk toward the compaund "And I am sorry" she added more quietly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakurai entered his uncles house, his mind still reeling from the information Miyu gave him, he felt his heart bump in fear, as he thought about his friend dying.. This wasn't possible right?.. He hoped secretly that Miyuki was wrong.. That his black haired friend was not deadly ill...but even to himself he had to admit that the chances were slim.

He sighed deeply as he moved to the kitchen where his uncle aunt and four years old cousin Ino were eating.

" oh Sakurai... You've returned" it was his uncle, the man was smiling "how was your day?" he asked.

Before he could say anything, his cousin jumped on him " big brother Saku!" she hugged his legs with her tiny little hands.

Smiling, he stooped down to her height as he slowly carrased her head "how was your day Ino Chan?" he asked her.

"it was great! In preschool I met Sasuke chan..." she said smiling.

"well well... I am so happy for you!" he said as he lifted her up " so is this Sasu chan is Itachis brother?" he asked his aunt.

"Hai.. He is, he is such a good looking child.. He will grow up to be just like his big brother.." Inos mother answered.

"huh I see.." he gently put the little girl back on the ground, as he slowly moved toward his seat near the table.

"Rai... There is something that bothers you... I can see that right away... You know you can tell us.." his aunt said, coconcern evident in her eyes.

The boy nodded " I know auntie... But there is nothing important.." he tried to object.

The brown haired woman shook her head in disapproval" Yamanaka Sakurai.. You are maybe not our son... But you are family, if you want something you should just say so... " told him sternly.

" it's nothing.. Don't bother.. It's just a selfish request.. "he decided to tell them this.. There was no way he could just tell them about what truly hunted him.

" all the more reason to tell us... "Inoichi said with a sigh" Rai we are already living three years together... When will you learn we are here for you.? "he asked, a sad look in his eyes, though the silver haired boy didn't notice it.

" well... OK.. The thing is I met this merchant who played the violin... And I wanted to learn too but... "he trailed off.

A chuckle escaped the elder Yamanaka, a chuckle which became a laughter a second later" so.. "he said between the bursts of laughter" that's it? "he asked amused" well who didn't you said anything earlier... Of course we will let you learn and pay for it... Don't be ridiculous.. "he lughed harder.

A genuine smile appeared on his face" thank you Uncle, Aunt "he said" I appreciate it.. "his voice was sincere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxzz

It was on the next day that Sakurai went to meet the merchant again.

Haruto was sitting on his little wagon, and was in the middle of bargaining with an old woman.

When the young boy approached the merchant, the man didn't notice him at first, so the shinobi trainee smiled deviously. He went into the shadows, and slowly went behind the man's back.

With a small motion he touched the man's back, which prompted the brown haired merchant to jump up and reel in surprise.

"hello mister Haruto.." the boy said bowing.

" oi... You are that boy from yesterday... How are you today?" he asked him with a smile.

The Yamanaka nodded " I am well... I came because I want the lessons... My uncle agreed to pay for them." he said flatly.

The man nodded, as he started to look for something in his wagon, until he finally found it.

It was a long heavy wooden box, it didn't look anything special, but as the merchant slowly opened it up, and slowly and gently took the content out. It was a dark red violin, with dark fingerboard and nicely curved head.

With a smile the man handed the boy the violin "here you go.. This will be five thousand ryo.. It is nothing fancy.. But it's more than worth it" he said slowly, while his hands showing the boy how to hold it.

"from now on come every day at 6 pm... We will learn for two hours..." the man stated.

" I'll be waiting for your instructions sensei" the boy bowed, a smile of excitement on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in a small Cafe, Sakurai looked at his friend, who was sitting with a frown on his face.

Itachi looked darkly at his freind, his eyes narrow " Sakurai... You know I am applying for chunin this year... When are you going to graduate? We both know you were ready ages ago... Where is your loyalty to the village?.." his voice was harsh, but Sakurai didn't even flinch.

"when I'll feel I am ready... Itachi... It's not really your concern..." he answered quietly, his voice didn't change, but for those who knew him it was a sign that he was angry.

" listen... Miyu had graduated already... Why not you, you are already ten years old... What are you waiting for?... I am not trying to accuse you of anything..." Itachi replied.

With a sigh the Yamanaka looked down, he felt terrible inside... He remembered Miyus graduation... How much she changed after they learnd of Itachis illness... It took her two weeks to get the records.. But when she did they learnd she was correct...

Miyu was so distressed that she gave her all to learn medical jutsu and theory all for the sake of helping their Uchiha friend.

And she was recognized as a medical prodigy, so much so that when she graduated, instead of being sent into a team she was recruited right away into the medical field.

But Sakurai didn't want to graduate.. He wasn't ready... He needed more time to train with his uncle.. Finally he looked up "I'll think about it Itachi... Thank you" he said smiling.

The other boy got up " very well... I hope you will indeed accept it and graduate... The village needs more talent on the field." he said as he turned to walk out "see you around Sakurai.." the usually stoic Uchiha lifted his hand as he walked out.

"yeah... See you around" he intoned with a small sigh as he got up as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking slowly, the silver haired boy was looking down, not even looking at the beautifully red colored skies, nor to the hundreds of people who was walking around him, his mind mulling over his friends words _where is your loyalty to the village_... Huh he didn't even know what to say...

And he would have continued to walk like that if not for a small voice calling him from the side.

"mister..."

Turning around the ten years old saw a small girl standing there, her eyes downcast, she had silky black hair and green eyes.

Slowly he approached her and stooped down to her level " hi" he said with a small smile.

" hi.." she said quietly " mister... Can you.. Please help me to find my way back to the orphanage?" she asked slowly.

The boys eyes opened up like saucers "to.. The orphanage..." he said slowly.

The girl nodded " I am still new there... So I am still not sure of the way..." she said awkwardly.

Nodding slowly he answered " of course... My name is Yamanaka Sakurai.. Yours?" he asked.

" Segawa... Yuki..." she said" I am just three weeks in the orphanage... There are a lot of fun kids there... But I still miss my father a lot.. " she said as small tears appeared in her eyes.

" I am.. Sorry to hear that... "he said slowly, knowing full well how painful it must be.

The girl shook her head" no need to... I miss him but he was a hero! He fought for the village! "she said with enthusiasm" and once I grow up ill become a kunoichi just like my mom was "she declared with childish enthusiasm.

Sakurai froze... Memories of a silver haired boy standing in front of the graves of his parents... Promising to protect the village..." _what am I doing...? Am I really that selfish?... If I would have graduated.. Could I prevented the death of this kids father? Or others?..._ " he felt everything shatter around him... As self loathing filled his heart " _how could I act like that... Enough is enough... And also I should really be thankful to uncle... I could've found myself in the orphanage as well... I am such an idiot.. "_ a deep sigh broke out from the Yamanakas mouth as he reached a decision...

"mister?..." the girl asked bewildered.

Shooking his head the boy smiled " its nothing... Let's go..."

And the two walked to the orphanage, and before they parted ways he looked at her with a smile "thank you.. Segawa Yuki.." he said as he gave her a quick hug " I wish you luck" and with those parting words, the prodigy went back to his house, urgency in his steps.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the compound, the boy moved toward his uncles house, and entering he headed his uncle's office.

Without knocking, he opened the door and seeing his uncle sitting behind the table he declared "uncle.. I want to graduate.." he said, his voice was decisive, and his gray eyes were burning with passion.

"I am glad to hear that" said a raspy old voice, and the silver haired reeled around to the side with a surprise.

In the side of the office, was sitting an old man, his face gount and wrinkled, his body concealed under a long red robe with a white overcoat, a conical hat in the same colors with the Kanji for' fire ' on his head, and a long wooden pipe held in his hand.

Hastily bowing " I am so sorry for not noticing you Hokage Sama" he said hastily.

The man chuckled good naturally " no need for that young Sakurai.. And although I am quite curious as to what brought the change of heart I am glad it happened" he inhaled deeply from the pipe "sit down please.." the old man said.

Sitting down as commanded, Sakurai looked attentively at the old leader who was playing with his pipe.

"you see Sakurai.. The reason I came here was precisely to talk to your uncle about it.. You are very skilled and I heard from your uncle that you mastered your clan's hiden jutsu.. While also excelling in taijutsu and ninjutsu.. You are a prodigy and a credit to your clan... And the village is in desperate need of a new strong blood.. "

" I understand hokage Sama... It was for this reason that I decided to graduate.. "he said.

" very well than.. You will take the exams.. But there was another thing.. Mm as I said you are extremely talented... And the Anbu have their eyes on you... With the ability to gather information plus your fighting prowess.. The anbu do decided to extend you an invitation to join their ranks under a trainee program.. Please give your answer to Inoichi San as fast as possible... That will be all "the old hokage said as he slowly rose from his position and made a move toward the exit.

The two Yamanaka bowed to their leader" have a good night.. Hokage Sama " they said.

The old man turned with a smile" you too.. "he said before he left.

Inoichi turned to the boy" Sakurai... Think very carefully before you decide... Don't get me wrong.. I am extremely proud of you.. And I think that anbu is a good use for your skills... And of course you will get an extremely good training.. But I want you to be sure.. That's all" his face was serious.

"I understand uncle... And I except" he said decisively.

The man smiled " than congratulations Sakurai... I am sure your parents are extremely proud of you.." he said as he approached his nephew and hugged him tightly.

"thank you for everything.. Uncle.." the boy answered, his voice truly sincere.

End of chapter 3


	4. chapter 4

Artes animi.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4

The room was gloomy, the high gray sealing only enhanced the feeling of darkness and loneliness.

Sakurai was bound to a chair, his hands and legs tied securely with a chakra sealing rope, the room itself was small, and no light came into the room other than from a single light bulb in the center, the light of which hurt his eyes.

The silver haired boy was seating with his eyes closed as his breath was even, his mind concentrated on the feeling and noises around him, becoming one with his surroundings.

He had no recollection of how he came to be here, in this pose, the only thing he knew was that in the middle of the last school trip the one before the graduation exam, and he was sleeping with his friends around him. Which left the choice of either being kidnapped or being tested and to say the truth the second looked not only more appealing but also more sensible.

He knew the reason he was in this room, it was a standard procedure for breaking someone's mind by letting him sit alone in a small cramped room in the darkness, he was a Yamanaka after all of course he knew.

But for him this was a sort of blessing, he liked the solitude and the quite, it leted him to concentrate on his work and research.

Some time passed, he had no idea how long, maybe an hour maybe a day or a week, he didn't really care.

Breathing in... Breathing out... Breathing in... Breathing out.

He continued the process for more than half hour, putting his mind at ease and holding his control over himself, when the door opened and a group of shinobi dressed in brown clothes with bezh flack jackets had entered the room.

There were two of them, one man had an eye patch over his left eye, the man had short brown hair and one blue eye.

The other was a shorter man with long white hair and was clearly the one with the authority.

" hello there young konoha shinobi" the older looking man said slowly as if talking to an infant " how do you like our hospitality?" the man asked with a snicker.

The Yamanaka didn't answer, his mind was totally focused on his breath, as it slowly slipped into an unconscious meditation state, every breath was a circulation of chakra.. Every small amount of air was his spiritual energy, it was then that he heard the noise as if it was coming from far away.. It was like a distant echo, but he heard it..

" _is this boy for real? I know shinobi who would've cracked in under a day... The guy is here for closer to two"_ the echo went in the same voice of the older man.

" so boy you have a choice... It's either you tell us what we want... Or you will get hurt" he chuckled darkly, taking out a kunai with a sadistic smile on his face.

But Sakurai was deeply engrossed in his thoughts, as he tried to understand the echo... He couldn't care less what the man said or did as mind was dissecting the voice.

And suddenly it hit him, as his mind flashed the tablet he made around a year earlier, where he explained the theoretical way the strengthening of the mind will work.. And the first step was falling into meditative state where his mind will be able to control the spiritual energy of his chakra, which will result in the ability of reading the surface thoughts of one person, which will be the stepping stone for future evolution.

When he understood that his mind went into a shock and turmoil.. For an entire year he tried to reach this state, and never with any success.. And somehow now... What was different?

But his thoughts procces was broken by the man speaking again.

" Congratulations trainee.. You are here by excepted into the Anbu training program" the man smiled as his clothes changed into the Anbu uniform and his face changed from an old man to a relatively young man with a dark blue hat and a deep scar on his face.

" My name is Morino Ibiki... And I must say young Yamanaka.. In my entire career never have I seen anyone who endured this test so well...and for two whole days " he said with a smile, only for the boy's eyes to shoot open.

" two days?!" Sakurai flinched" so that's the answer! " he suddenly exclaimed" well I sure hope I won't have to meditate for two days straight every time... " he said slowly, when his mind registered that he indeed knew that it was two days from the man's thoughts...

And like an avalche it hit him again" shit! Two days uncle will kill me... I was missing for two whole days " he said quietly.

Ibiki just smiled" don't falter Yamanaka san.. Your uncle knows about it.. Now as for your acceptance into the trainee program.. One day after graduating you will report to the hokage tower at 1600 hours.. Everything else will be explained then... And no word to any of your friends... Clear?" the interrogation master asked darkly.

Sakurai nodded" Hai Ibiki san " he answered.

" Very well... You can go now " he said as he opened the boys restrains, he then turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the boy alone in the dark room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Near a small pond, under the shade of a giant tree, Sakurai was sitting Seiza, his legs under him and his eyes closed as he tried to recreate the feeling of the spiritual energy running within him.

Breath in... Breath out... Breath in... Breath out.

The sound of the moving water, the noises of the moving leaves, he took everything in, sinking deeper into himself.

His goal was to recreate the feat he did just several days ago.. For the last five days he came here every day, trying to feel his energy circling within him, sending part of his consciousness out to touch the mind of one other person, and it took time.. But at tgethe end he was able to recreate it, and although it was still far from usable he knew that his only way to truly reach the point where he could use it easily and to expend it further will take time and practice.

He sighed deeply as he opened his eyes, he turned a to see a blonde girl walking toward him, and a smike spread on his face.

Miyuki was walking dignified, her clothes were neat and clean, not even the tiniest wrinkle on them.

When she finally reached him she smiled at her friend " Yo Sakurai long time no see" she said smiling.

The boy chuckled " Yeah.. I never see you this days... Always in your med school" he said smiling.

The girl lughed delighted " Hai Hai... I am busy with my research... But once I heard you are graduating I couldn't find it in my heart not to come and congratulate you" she answered.

" I am glad to hear that you are doing well, how is your research actually going?" he asked curiously.

" Oh.. It's still far from being completed, but I had a breakthrough.. But I won't bore you with all the medical details" the girl lughed again.

" You've really changed a lot Miyuki... You never had this air of authority around you... Coming with being a doctor huh?" the boy didn't expect an answer and none was given, instead the girl passed him an envelope.

" This is an invitation to a restaurant tomorrow at 1800 hours, I will be there and so will Itachi... I think he will bring Shisui as well.. You know Shisui right?" she asked as an afterthought.

Sakurai shook his head " Never met him in my life.. But I heard about him from Ita- chan " the boy replied.

" Well in any case you should come.. It will be a congratulations party for you and a farewell party for Itachi before he leaves for the exam.. So don't you dare not to show up! " she said forcefully, her eyes shining darkly, promising a horrible retribution should he not come.

" Alright alright " the boy lifted his hands in surrender" I will be there, who do you take for? ... Sheesh you can really be forceful " he said.

The girl looked down sheepishly" sorry about that.. But some patients don't listen to the instructions unless forced to... "

" Just forget it... Don't worry unless I'll die ill be there " he said jokingly.

" Don't you dare saying something like that, stupid idiot " she raged at him, with sadness in her eyes.

" Hai "he said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The restaurant was a nice and quiet place, with a very relaxing atmosphere.

The furniture was expensive and everything else pristine, the waiters were professionals, from to top to bottom and in general the place gave the feeling of a very rich and high class level.

Near the furthest window, a bunch of young kids were sitting, two with dark black hair, one with bright blonde and the other with deep silver.

The atmosphere around them was relaxed, as the four people chatted animetedly, as they were eating.

Shisui was laughing at something Miyuki said as and Itachi was just relaxing, a small smile on his face.

Sakurai just looked around bewildered, the place was really something else.. Which brought up the question...

The boy turned to his female friend " You know Miyu.. I am kinda curious.. How exactly did you even reserve something like this... It must've been expensive.." he asked.

The others looked interested as well as they looked at the blonde for answers.

Miyu blushed in embarrassment " Well.. A patient who's life I saved gave me those tickets as a thank you... He owns this restaurant "she answered, her eyes were shining as she told them about saving the man.

The two Uchiha were really impressed as was Sakurai.. But the silver haired boy's face became grim and a pained expression appeared on his face.

None but Itachi noticed his look, as he hid it quickly, a praising smile appeared on his face " You're so lucky Miyu... Saving people must really be your thing.. I am impressed" the Yamanaka told his clan mate.

The girl beamed from the praise she got, and a her blush intensified tenfold when the younger Uchiha smiled at her.

The rest of the evening passed by quickly, and at the end the three males bowed to the girl "Miyu.. Thank you very much for this party.. It was something else.." the usually stoic Uchiha said with a real smile, making the girl blush.

Shisui caught the younger clans man by his shoulder "Oh wow Itachi.. I've never seen you so lively before... Hehe.. Somone has a crush?" he asked teasingly.

Sakurai snorted " I guess they do huh?" he asked and burst into laughter, he knew that it was very possible that this was his last chance of really having fun with his friends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he entered the house, he was met by his uncle and aunt, while Ino was playing around with her toys.

" Oh welcome home Sakurai" Inoichi greeted him with a warm smile " How was your meeting with your friends?" the man asked.

" Thank you uncle... It was great we had a lot of fun..." with a sigh he set down on the stool near the table, as he tiredly looked at his relatives and adopted parents.. Sort of.

" Aunt Tomoyo... How was your day today? " he asked with a smile.

The regal woman just smiled" it was normal.. Nothing to special " she took a sip of her green tea.

" How about yours uncle? "

" Fine... Nothing worth mentioning " the Yamanaka patriarch answered" But Sakurai I am curios... At your test... How did you stay calm for two whole days? " the man asked curious" I mean shinobi are trained to of course... But you didn't have any training in it ".

The silver haired boy chuckled" it was nothing worth mentioning.. You see I was just meditating on something... That's all " he answered truthfully.

The older man looked surprised, and for a moment he was quite until he suddenly burst out laughing" Oh my goodness... You're just like your mother.. She too when she was thinking about something she could forget the world " he lughed.

Sakurai smiled, this was his family.. And he will defend the village for them... This he promised himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the hokages tower, Sakurai looked around carefully.. He didn't know what those eccentric Anbu would do, and he really didn't need any surprises.

But the tower was bustling around like always, no sign of eccentric shinobi trying to assault him was seen so he sighed deeply in relief.

It was 15 : 47, and so he was kinda early, so he took a seat near the window, and waited patiently.

It was around five minutes later that something happened, and it was definitely not what he expected.

As from the second floor, a very recognizable old man descended, his white and red clothes were neat and his old face had a large smile on them.

But what truly caught the boys attention was the young blonde walking near him.

The blonde was perhaps five years old, although judging by his small stature he could have been younger, and not only did his blonde hair was more yellow than Ino's, but the three whiskers on each side of his face made him stand out like a torch in the night.

The young boy was clinging to the hokages hand and a cheerful smile was attached to his face.

When they passed near him, the old man smiled at the silver haired Yamanaka "Oh if it isn't Sakurai Chan" the old man chuckled " If you are here for the trainee meeting, just go into my office.. I lended it to the corps for today" the old man said with a smile.

Sakurai bowed deeply "Thank you Hokage sama" he replied respectfully.

It was then that the boy butted in " Hay I am Uzumaki Naruto and I will become the hokage!" he exclaimed.

Sakurai looked shocked at the boy and turning to the leader of the village he asked even though it was out of place " Hokage sama... I didn't know that you've chosen a successor.. My deepest apologies if I offended him somehow " he bowed again.

A chuckle escaped the old man " hahaha... That's a good joke Sakurai Chan... But you've got the wrong idea.. He is like a grandchild to me not my successor... It's just his dream " the man replied.

Sakurai sweatdropped" Oh.. Excuse me then Hokage sama " he bowed" but I have to go " he bowed again.

The man nodded" Go.. I am sure it won't reflect good on you being late for the first meeting " the wise leader said as he bid him farewell.

The silver haired boy sighed as he moved toward the office on the third floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccvbnnvxx

Walking in, the young genius looked at the watch, seeing he was two minutes early, but apparently he was the last one to arrive, as the room was occupied by four people all older than him.

Three of the people were wearing flack jackets on top of the konoha uniform, while the last person, a small slim woman was wearing the Anbu uniform completed with a mask with a turtle motif, with a black stripe on the left side.

Just as he entered the woman who was leaning on the wall stood straight, her eyes looked sharply at the gathered group.

" Listen up maggots, my name is Irrelevant to you... You can refer to me as either captain or Turtle, my rank is captain and I will be teaching you grunts for the next year... After which you will be assigned to permanent groups if you will pass the tests... Now for the next year you are going to be put through a grueling training program.. You will learn the arts of fighting close and ranged , you will learn stealth and disguise, anatomy for easier assassinsnation, and info gathering... And anything in between... I don't care if you are chunin who know the basics or fresh academy students who don't even know how to tree walk.. Here you are all nubbys and learn all you have to know clear?! " the girl asked forcefully.

" Hai captain! " all the four grunts shouted in unision.

" Very well.. Now introduce yourself to each other... It's maybe not permanent but you still have a year together! " she commanded.

They all nodded as they turned toward each other.

The first man to introduce himself was a short male with brown hair and eyes," Kaito... Segawara Kaito.. I am 21 I am good at close range combat, my element is earth " he finished curtly.

The second was a lanky man with glasses, he had blue hair and green eyes " Shun.. Sakomoto Shun.. It's nice to know you all, I am also 21 and I am good with a blade " he said his hand touching the katana on his hip" My element is fire " he finished.

The third was quite normal in stature, with muscular hands" Yamamoto Hoshi.. Age 20, My element is also fire.. I specialize in range combat and know some medical jutsu.. " he smiled sheepish.

Sakurai was the last one to introduce himself" Yamanaka Sakurai.. Age 10.. I mastered the Yamanaka mind body technique, and more than capable in close and ranged combat, but I still prefer close... My element is water.. " he finished.

The others looked at him with a smile" It doesn't matter how old are you but rather your capabilities... I say welcome to the team " Hoshi said smiling.

The other two nodded as well.

Turtle turned to them" Now that this is over you are dismissed.. Meet me tomorrow at 07 :00 sharp near the gate... We will be leaving on a training trip... Do dismissed " she said as she walked out.

" Well then.. It's time for real life to start " the young Yamanaka thought grimmly, but a small smile was attached to his mouth.

End of chapter 4.


	5. chapter 5

Artes animi.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

 **Warning!!! Some graphic violence...**

Chapter 5.

Sakurai was looking attentively to the instructor who was standing in front of them, apparently the field trip the captain spoke of was nothing but a trip to a secret Anbu training facility.

It was an interesting place, full with the most elaborate training grounds he ever seen, which were designated for every possible field, from assassination to information gathering and regular mission simulators.

The bedrooms were quite simple, eight beds in each room, with a small metal shelf near it for the use of the trainees, every corridor had twelve rooms, although not all of them were occupied. Each corridor held five bathrooms and their were no showers, instead a small stream was moving within the perimeter of the base in which they were all washing, there is no difference in Anbu if you were a male or female, so there was no separate placement either.

On the higher stories were classrooms for the less violent parts of the training, in which the instructors were lecturing about anything from strategic planning to anatomy and science.

There was one closed area, which was a deep woods which were used as the place for survival exams which they will have to take once they finished their first term.

Currently the trainees were sitting in front of one of the instructors, who was lecturing them on human biology, he was currently explaining each and every pressure and weak spots of the human body, and the most effective ways of killing the opponent.

Sakurai set there his eyes glewed to the instructor, who was known simply as "Owl", his mind quickly conjuring the necessary images and their applications in not only combat but interrogation as well... He was somewhat of a sadist... Or so he was told but he dissagred he was just colder but he didn't enjoy torture or killing.

Owl finally finished his explanation and looking at each one of them his eyes lingering on the youngest of the group " As I always say.. The best way to learn is to try and see the effects you will now accompanyme to the dungeon were you will try what you've just learnd in a practical sense" he finished.

The four students nodded, their face a mask of indifference, as they walked out of the classroom toward the dungeons.

When they entered, Segawara looked shocked to see the walls lined with tens of shackles which were inscribed with seals, and to those shackles were attached people, they were of all kinds, from elderly to young, man and women were all shackled to the walls their face down, their eyes sunken.

Sugawara looked to the side disgusted " Sir" he asked slowly " What is going on here?" his voice indicated on how much it was disturbing him.

Owl was smiling, even though it wasn't visible through his owl mask " This trainee Sugawara is bandits and criminals who were sentenced to death but were instead given to the Anbu corps for using as experimental fodder" his voice was emotionless as he spoke, as if he wasn't speaking about humans but some sort of stock.

The brown haired man wanted to throw at this... That was not what he expected when he applied for Anbu... Maybe this wasn't for him after all..

Before he was able to think much longer the instructor spoke again " Take any of them... We are going to try each of the point which we discussed earlier" he stated, and moved to the side, waiting for them to pick the prisoners.

Sakurai moved first.. He wasn't a master of his emotions and mind for no reason... He approached a man who had a dark hair and grey eyes, the man was malnourished and his ribs were easily visible.

" You are coming with me" he stated simply to the man's horror.

Sakurai opened the shackles, and as the man tried to resist he subdued him easily, and tied his hands back.

Owl nodded slowly "You may go to the next room with your prisoner... The others will come along shortly" he intoned.

The Yamanaka nodded as he moved out toward the other room.

The next moved Sakomoto Shun, who took a prisoner with white hair who looked old and dragged him roughly toward the room.

Sugawara reluctantly took a young woman who tried to bite him, but was easily put down him and moved out.

Hoshi took another man and moved out as well, Owl right behind him. They entered the other room which was basically a torture chamber.. It was nothing special but it was enough for their purpose.

" Very well then... Each of you will now try one of the discussed topics... Yamanaka you will go first... Nasion" he said coldly.

The young boy nodded as he approached his prisoner who whimperd, and with moderate force he striked the man in summit of his nose, which made the man to freeze up and his heart stopped beating a second later... The man was dead.

The instructor nodded " well done... Next Sakomoto.. Coccyx"

The blue haired man moved with a small sadistic smile on his face, which brought a disgusted voice from the Anbu.. as he approached the man, and striked him in his tail bone, a fatal attack with the sufficient power, which the twenty one year old had no problem to muster and killed the person on the spot.

" Yamamoto! Heart!" the instructor called again, which made the black haired man to move toward the man who was on his knees and with a precise motion striked the man to his heart, the man screamed as his body reacted, but a second later fell down motionless.

The Anbu was definitely pleased even though it was obvious he didn't enjoy it " Sugawara... You're next.. Adam's apple" he said.

The brown hair man was shaking as he approached the kneeling woman, her eyes were downcast, but as he approached she lifted them and the blue orbs were filled with hatred " You're a monster" she hissed darkly.

Kaitos knees buckled as he took several steps back, and his body relaxed as his shoulders slumped " I.. I am sorry Taichou... I can't... I don't think I can make it in Anbu" the man said darkly, his voice filled with self hatred.

The instructor moved toward him " It is alright Sugawara san... This job is not for everyone... You will be transferred back to the regular forces starting tomorrow.. But do not forget you cannot disclose any information about the place nor about the training... You are dismissed.. There is no point in self loathing.. Even the most loyal to the village may have a weaker stomach " he told the distressed man.

The brown haired man nodded" I understand... I will be going then... I am sorry for wasting your time sensei " he said as he walked out.

The three others looked surprised, but not shocked..

" Well now.. We have still a fourth prisoner to take care of... Hmm let's see " the Anbu instructor stood there his hand holding his chin as his finger tapped on it" Yes I know.. Let's see how good you are at psychological warfare... Yamanaka I heard you were quite good at it... Care to demonstrate? "

The boy moved toward the woman, his misty gray eyes emotionless as he kneeled in front of her, his gaze excepting the challenge as she gazed at him back with all the hatred and anger of the world.

Suddenly the boy closed his eyes as he started to speak " You know... You call us monsters... But in what exactly are you different from us?... You were helping your husband to murder innocent people... So how exactly is it any different?" he asked with a small smile, his eyes still closed.

The woman just looked at him darkly".. We are nothing alike!... You are just a murdered for no reason! " she shouted toward him.

The smile vanished from the boys face" Ah... I see " he said suddenly" You've done it all to defend your three daughters... And you think that that's justifies your actions " he said.

Owl looked intrigued.. No.. Shocked" that wasn't in the report... " he said thoughtfully.

The woman's eyes grew cold in panic" W-what?! How do you know about them?! " she cried.

Sakurais face didn't change as he continued as if uninterrupted" Oh I see.. Mariko... Mikuru and Narumi... " the silver haired boy's face didn't change an inch.

The look of fear in the woman's eyes was the only confirmation that Owl needed to be sure the boy was talking the truth.

The two other trainees looked shocked as they felt their heart skip a bit, Hoshi looked at Sakomoto with clear fear behind his orbs " How in the world did he do that?" he asked his equally scared friend.

The woman who noticed the fear in the other two shinobi eyes felt her heart freeze...

" Hmmm...well well.. You've hidden them well... A second hide out... Curious" he said " We should definitely bring them for interrogation" he said quietly.

Here the woman broke " Please.. Please not my daughters... I'll tell you all you want to know.. Just please don't go after them" she begged.

Sakurai suddenly opened his eyes, " Very well then... I think you could be sent to the interrogation squad" he stated.

Owl nodded " we will send her there.. For now the class is dismissed.. You all did well.. Sakurai please accompany me" he said.

Tbe silver haired boy nodded and went after the older shinobi, and as they walked out of earshot of the others the Anbu trainer turned to his student.

" Yamanaka san.. I need you to tell me how did you achieve this" he said, his eyes locking on the obviously tired and exhausted boy in front of him.

The ten years old touched his hitai ate as he closed his eyes and sighed deeply " This sir.. Is the evolution of the Yamanaka hidden technique.. I was working on it for several years already... It's still in its baby steps.. So currently not only does it take me time to activate it and I have to close my eyes but also I can currently read only one person's surface thoughts.. And it's mentally exhausting.. " the boy finished as he clutched the metal plate upon his forehead.

The man nodded" I understand.. So that's why you played it this way.. You made her think about what you wanted... I have to say Yamanaka san... You really are a prodigy and I see a bright future ahead of you... As much as bright as a shinobi life can be anyway " the older man chuckled mirtlessly" You should go talk with the other two.. You scared the hell out of them " the man finished turned around and walked away.

Sakurai nodded as he turned toward where the others were walking and headed toward them.

As he approached them the two flinched but after they talked for several moments they finally settled down.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hoshi was looking strangely at the younger boy, currently they were sitting in the mess hall and eating breakfast, three days passed since Sugawara left them and the three were the only new trainees.

" May I ask you a question Yamanaka san?" the black haired turned to his younger classmate.

Sakurai raised his eyebrow " Yes of course.. Go ahead" he said.

" On that day.. You were so calm and collected... We three are trained shinobi.. We served the village for several years and yet... None of us did what you did... Your calmness... Do you have no feelings?" he asked sincerely.. It was not a teasing or ecuseation just simply curiousty.

Sakurai looked baffled, and a small smile appeared on his face as he slowly shook his head" Of course not... That's just silly Hoshi.. I will explain it to you... Destroying once emotions will serve no purpose but destroying the person's humanity... No that's would be too horrible to imagine.. What I am doing is controlling my emotions... Long ago I came to the conclusion that only through governing every action through the mind will I be able to truly defend the village " he said as his hand moved toward the hitai ate" I will do anything for the village... " he trailed off.

The man looked at him with respect" I appreciate your sincerety... That's sounds very personal " he said.

Sakurai smiled and continued to eat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

" So what do you think about the new recruits? " a man who was sitting in the shadows in a large room asked, his voice was smooth but cold.

" Sakomoto is a brute sadistic idiot... Nothing special... Yamamoto has a lot of potential.. He still has a way to go but he will be a splendid Anbu... " the calculating voice of Owl came from the shadows.

" Hmm.. What about the Yamanaka boy? Is he really a prodigy? From the initial reports one would think he is on par with Hatake at this age and the Uchiha prodigy.. " the other man said again.

" It is my belief that the boys potential is greater than those two... Although in a different way... He is a Yamanaka prodigy... " the Anbu instructor said.

" Ah.. Yes I heard about it.. Miraculous I have to say... Well I will trust you to handle him with care... Such a rare gem rarely comes to our doorstep " the other man concluded.

" As you whish sir " Owl saluted as he walked out.

The man in the shadows smiled" I am eager to see how far you will come... Yamanaka Sakurai... ".

Xxxxxxxxx

It was two months since the Biology test.. Because indeed a test it was as Sakurai learned later.. To rute out those who were not suited to the Anbu way of life... In those two months they passed through helish training, both physical and mental...

But the greatest achievement that the Yamanaka could put his finger on was his growing ninjutsu abilities... His Nara mind worked fast to come up with ideas as for how to improve his abilities and for now he was satasfied...

But unlike the ninjutsu.. His hidden technique abilities didn't improve at all... He still couldn't do any more than he could two months ago... He knew of course it will take time.. But it was frustrating him to no end...

The silver haired boy was standing in front of the gate to the enclosed area.. The other two trainees near him.

The instructor Turtle was standing there, her hand on her hip as she looked at them " Well maggots... Congrats for surviving the first two months training.. Fortunately for you your fun is not ended.. You are now going to be sent into the enclosed forest which you see here... Your mission will be to survive for four days without any supplies while finishing a mission... You will not going to go in together.. That's not a chunin exam to see how good you work with your team.. No this is to see how much you improved in the last two months... Be careful though.. The forest is loomed with danger... "the woman chuckled softly" Well I guess the youngest first... Yamanaka you are up "the instructor called.

Sakurai moved forward, determination filling his eyes and heart as he opened the gate and moved through it into the dark forest.

End of chapter 5


	6. chapter 6

Artes animi.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 6.

Sakurai cursed as he jumped back, a senbon flying from his hands to impale the snake in front of him. It was two days already in this damn forests and although no feral enimals were moving around at day here the place was crawling with snakes and other poisonous creatures.. But the snakes were the worst, if he wouldn't know any better he would've assumed the snake sanin himself devised the place.

It's started easy enough, after entering the forest he took right into the trees, which were covering every possible ounce of land, the grass itself was thick, so much so that he could've easily hide himself there without needing any camouflage techniques.

His first objective was to find some water and food, and although his affinity was water he really wasn't sure that using up his chakra was a good idea.

He ran through the forest, the tree brunches he used as a springing board, it was dark in the forest even though it was morning.

It took him a while, but finally he found a small pond of water, surrounded by a thick foliage . Pausing for a moment the boy took the area around him, the forest was never quite, the small noise of the insects and birds breaking the airy silence of the trees.

With a smile he moved toward the pond.

This was his first mistake.

Just as he reached the foliage , he was assulted by a small green snake, and only his honed reflex let him escape unscathed.

The reptile moved after him, but he was easily able to dispatch it with a kunai.

His second mistake was trying to drink from the water... It smelled auful and the dark green hue around it didn't make it any better. He should have known they wouldn't have made it this easy...

So finialy deciding to relay on his chakra for drinking water, which left him with some time to look for food, wich wasn't difficult considering the place was full of edible plants and mushrooms.

Relaxing on a tree brunch Sakurai thought its will be easy from now on.. After all there wasn't anything else he had to do.

Which was his third mistake.

For as he tried to realx on a tree, a heart chilling howl came from between the woods.

The howls intensified which prompted the young shinobis eyes to open in panic. He was a shinobi yes.. He could kill them yes.. But there was no way for him to guard against them when he slept.

He cursed darkly, this was starting to become much worse than originally anticipated, the Yamanaka cursed for not knowing any clone technique which would be useful here... Noting to himself to learn it at the first time.

Forcing himself awake the young shinobi decided to stay up for as long as he could, dying as animal food wasn't part of his plans for the future.

And that's how he found himself in his current situation, tired albeit still more than functional, their training did cover staying awake for several days but he was still irritated and just slayed another annoying snake.

Jumping back on a brunch he scanned the area around him and dimming it to be safe enough he closed his eyes listening to the noises around him, slowly letting part of his consciousness to move around, albeit careful not to transfer it into another body to avoid the consequences which may come from the action.

The forest was really beautiful, it was full of life and in his ethereal form Sakurai felt a much deeper connection to the nature around him, enjoying every moment he lost himself in the wandering his eyes and other senses immersed in the life around them.

When he finally returned to his body the forest already became darker, the last rays of light which previously were able to penetrate the thick leaves of the trees vanished gradually, resulting in the forest to cover in darkness.

Taking a cup out of his equipment pack he made a hand sign and fiiled it with water, after which he ate some of the plants he gathered earlier. Relaxing a bit he took a sip from the cold water his eyes still darting around making sure he isn't being ambushed by any annoying parasite.

The Yamanakas mind drifted, thoughts of what is to come next crossed his mind, life as an Anbu wasn't an easy task nor was it satisfying in any way.. On the contrary it brought nothing to the shinobi but pain and bitterns, but this was for the village and the most efficient way to defend those he cared for.. His uncle aunt and his cousin who was like a sister to him. As their image flashed before his eyes he smiled in determination.

Finishing the so called meal the boy looked annoyed, his body was yearning for sleep and although he could make himself stay awake it was not recommended in any way.. His brilliant Nara mind was working a mile a second trying to find a good solution to the problem when it suddenly hit him and the silver haired boy facepalmed.

" I am such an idiot" he whispered " To overlook something so obvious..." he sighed deeply, irritated by his own incompetence.

Taking a look around his eyes caught what he was looking for.. A few branches from him a small bird was resting. It was a beautiful bird of purple and red and it's elegant wings were resting on the sides of its body.

Sakurai smiled his hands moving in a familiar pattern, the signs he learnd long ago.

" Yamanaka clan hidden technique: Mind body swapping" he intoned letting his body fall carefully on the branch and supported by the thick trunk. He himself in a full ethereal form of his spiritual energy moved toward the bird and touched it gently.

The avian shuddered for a moment but it's consciousness was easily swapped to the side by the more powerful mind of the shinobi, and the boy suddenly saw everything from the body of the bird.

It was different... It was enchanting.. It was miraculous.

The feelings, the colors, the sounds the sensetions, Sakurai was ecstatic.. To think the world could look so different from another creatures perspective...

The silver haired boy took a soar in the sky, his elegant wings moving him forward, the boy took everything in.. His mind was full of excitement as he savored every new experience.

After several more minutes the boy finally landed near his body, where he will stay until the morning letting his physical chakra regenerate with the sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day passed mostly the same, no new animals or any more difficult than it was the first two days... Or so he thought.

But unfortunately for him he forgot this wasn't a regular shinobi training ground, which literally meant he shouldn't have relaxed even for a second.

It was around two hours after he woke up, his now rested body was fully recovered and functional even though his mental ability was a little stretched.

He was walking through the woods, looking for something to occupy himself with, when a growl came right from behind him.

Slowly turning around the young man witnessed something which he definitely did not like. As from right behind him a huge orange with black strypes tiger came out of the thick greenery, the beasts sharp fangs could be seen through its open mouth.

Sakurai shivered.. From where the hell did they bring a tiger of all things?! Instinctively his spiritual chakra reacted, as it grazed the animals mind for the surface thoughts which the boy knew to be futile. To his surprise though he actually was able to feel something. It wasn't thoughts per - se, but more like a multitude of emotions and instincts the primary of which was violent by nature.

The Yamanaka didn't have time to actually analyze how he could understand it and frankly he was more occupied by trying not to become the victim of the way to large cat.

The tiger howld again, before it moved toward the boy in front of it, leaping forward to close the distance.

But the boy was prepared as he rolled forward, and enchaced as he was by his chakra he striked the creature on its back, aiming for the spinal cord, effectively breaking it, which prompted the animal to howl in pain as it fell on the grass unable to move.

Sakurai breathed lightly, a mere tiger wasn't really anything for a shinobi to handle, with their chakra enhanced ability a mere animal was nothing but an easy game.

He slowly and cautiously approached the fallen feline, careful not to let it do any unexpected moves. But his worry was for nothing as the animal whimpered pathetically as it slowly moved its front paws.

Sakurai closed his eyes, letting his consciousness to touch the animal's, and he froze. For the feeling which assulted him were those of helplessness and pain as the noble animal felt its minutes were numbered.

Returning fully to his consciousness, the boy used a kunai to end the suffering of the feline, his mind still reeling with the feeling of death slowly enveloping the mind of the creature. Sitting down near it the boy's mind worked extra hard analyzing the new data, for until now he only took into account the rational part of his mind.. ButBut his time in the forest made him realize that to truly excel in the mind arts he needed to develop not only the rational part of his mind but also the emotional.. For although it was technically unnecessary after all the entire point was to move the consciousness.. But for more full transition he will need to develop this to its fullest.. His brain already started calculating the time and steps he will need.

Finally getting up, the boy smiled.. The test itself wasn't difficult although in truth it could be attributed to his specific skills.. Not needing to worry about water and sleep certainly made it easier.. And even though it was technically cheating.. But what true shinobi didn't cheat when he could?.

Moving the bang which was covering his left eye the boy smiled as he moved back.. After all he still had close to two days...

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Turtle was waiting near the exam area, her demeanor calm and her eyes cold beneath the mask. The instructor wasn't really worried, the Yamanaka was a capable shinobi and the test wasn't very difficult for the only real challenge was the lack of sleep and water.. But a shinobi in general and an Anbu more so had to be able to survive that much.

A small chuckle came from her mouth as she deduced that the Yamanaka most likely found some sort of way to cheat...

The sun was standing high in the heavens, the shadows of the trees casted a protective shade over their heads, the fifth day came and currently they were waiting for the examiny to come out.

And they were not disappointed.

The gates opened slowly and the boy came out, his long silver hair falling behind him, his left eye covered with a bang, and his clothes were dirt and littered with leaves as was his hair.

But the boy itself was smiling, his grey eyes shining with mirth as he walked steadily and apperantly not very exhausted.

Sakurai slowly came toward his instructor, his eyes flashing suddenly with annoyance as his overworked mind started to get irritated.

Arriving in front of the kunouchi he stopped and saluted.

The woman smiled under her mask as she nodded approvingly " You did well trainee.. Now go wash yourself and change your clothes.. You stink" she said with an invisible smirk.

The boy scowled but obeyed hurrying back toward the living complex.

The Anbu turned around to look at the others.. "Now then.. Who's next?" she asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in his small room, Sakurai held gently the violin in his hands, his eyes softly caressing the musical tool.

He careful took out the bow and slowly started to play a soft tune. His eyes closed, his mind focused there was nothing else in the world.. No killings no training, no enemies no friends or family just him and the soft tune. Slowly he lost himself deeper and deeper into the music, his mind taking him soaring in the world of music. He wept with the sad part and smiled with the happy, he danced with the melody as his soul soars higher and higher into a greater plane of existence... A plane in which there was nothing but music.

So immersed he was in his music he didn't notice his instructor, and fellow student standing there their eyes fixated on his every move.

The instructor's eyes were wet under the mask and she was thankful for the fact.. It won't do good for her reputation.

Yamamoto on the other hand was actually crying, his eyes red from tears, his soul touched by the higher plane... For as much as they were shinobi.. Killers and murderers.. They were still human beings, humans who had no choice but to control and subjugate their emotions.

It took several more minutes for the boy to finish, his eyes open slowly only to notice the two other shinobi standing by the door, their gazes fixated on him.

" Um... Sensei? Yamamoto san?" he asked slowly.

" This was brilliant Yamanaka..." the other boy praised him with a genuine admiration in his eyes " I had no idea you had this particular talent" he spoke excitedly.

The boy scratched his head sheepishly " I am not that good.. I am actually fairly a beginner.." he admitted his face heating up.

The older boy looked at him weirdly " What are you talking about that was literally brilliant!" he said again.

Before the shinobi was able to respond however, the Anbu instructor spoke" This was indeed well done Yamanaka... I do hope that you won't prioritize it over your training though " she said seriously.

The boy nodded in understanding" Of course Sensei... There is no need to tell me that " his voice indicated he was pretty insulted that she thought he would prioritize anything above his training.

The instructor nodded in approval" Very well then.. You have several days before the others will finish... It's a free time for you so use them wisely.. The next part of the training is going to take around four months and is going to be focused solely on combat and tactics... "with those words she simply left, leaving the two trainees to themselves.

" Well then " the silver haired boy said" It's time for some experiments ".

End of chapter 6.

Technically nothing special here.. But it had some important moments...


	7. chapter 7

Artes animi.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 7.

In a clearing in the middle of a thick woods, were some light came down, under a shade of nearby tree a boy was standing. His clothes were dark, and his long silver ponytail was waving in the air.

The boy was standing there with closed eyes, and he sung in low voice. He sung of light and darkness, of happiness and sadness, of love and hate and through all of it he sung about home, about the great trees of konoha, about the life of the people and the breath of the wind, his voice wavered as he went higher, it was obvious he wasn't a professional nor will he ever be, but he sung from his very soul, and a man under another tree, his left eye covered by a hadband could give a testimony.. It touched the souls of those who heard him.

Kakashi was hiding under a nearby tree, his body was pressed to the tree trunk and his eye was analyzing the boy. It wasn't the first time he sat like that, just relaxing and listening to the future Anbu singing, and he would've continued if the boy wouldn't turn to him first.

" Sempai.. Please come out.. I know you are there" Sakurai asked with a smile, still amused by the older prodigys antics.

With a grown Kakashi moved toward him, his one visible eye was closed in a smile, a white porcelain mask with a motif of a dog in his right hand "Yo Sakurai!" he called " Are you ready?" he asked the boy.

Sakurai nodded thoughtfully " I am Sempai.. Ready when you are" he said as he jumped back, his body moving into his favorite fighting style, the one which was taught to him by the silver haired Anbu captain in front of him for the last four months.

His mind replayed for him the last four months. It took several more days for the others to finish there survival test, after which they were told to get ready to move out to another location, where special instructors will be waiting for them.

They traveled for around two days, after which they arrived to the new training facility, which was very much like their last one just without the enclosed area.

At their arrival each one of them was give an a personal sensei and he got the silver hair prodigy. Well in truth when they met the Hatake was wearing his mask so Sakurai only recognized him by reading his surface thoughts and then telling him he knew who he was because of his way of speaking which was a total bloff but was enough to make the seasond Anbu to sweat under his mask and swear he will find a way to train himself to change the way he walked and talked.

Until now he still didn't tell his sensei about the true way he learnd about his identity.

The next four months were full of nothing but a real time combat training, making sure he will be able to incorporate the knowledge he got on base #567- which was apperantly the code name given to the first training facility - into a combat style.

Now finally after the last four months he was standing in his final day of training after which he will be sent back to konoha and will be incorporated into an existing squad.

The silver haired captain moved toward him as he took his own fighting position, and without a word he launched himself forward his fist aiming toward the midsection of the younger boy.

Sakurai moved to the side, and tried a kick toward the head, which the older man easily avoided, his one eye smiling as using the momentum of his own movement he pivoted to the side and retaliated with a kick of his own, which Sakurai avoided by jumping back.

The exchange went for another several minutes with each one unable to gain any advantage over the other.

But finally Sakurai moved forward, suddenly moving into a roll and tried a jumping kick as he moved out of it, but Kakashi just moved a bit using the technique known as Irimi and was out of his own reach and witgwith a presice strike sent the Yamanaka tumbling and before he could do anything the older man easily caught him and subdued him by striking several weak points resulting in Sakurai being unable to move.

" You did well Sakurai" complimented the captain " You certainly have talent and you improved greatly in the last four months"

" No need to flatter me sempai.. You held yourself back and we both know that... I am no where around your level" the Yamanaka groand from the ground.

Kakashi laughed a short laugh as he moved off the boy letting him to slowly and unsteadily get up as he moved chakra through his pressure points to undo the damage done.

Finally getting up, he felt his body return to normal and with a smile he took a fighting stance once again " Sempai... Let's have one more match..." he asked, a sly smile on his face.

Kakashi looked at him weirdly " What for? I saw your skills in Taijutsu... I saw your skills in ninjutsu yesterday... What is the point?" he asked bewildered, and he feard maybe he striked the other boy too strongly.

" You will see sempai.. But please indulge me with this" the trainee requested.

" Well.. If you want to be pounced once again that badly..."

A second later the battle renewed, the Hatake moved fast, his fists assaulting his student with great speed, to his surprise instead of dodging the boy simply moved just the tiny mini needed to avoid the strike and then retaliated striking the older shinobi in the stomach making him lose balance and pressing his advantage he moved to kick him in the face, but in the last second he ducked under the hand which his opponent moved toward him and striked him in the stomach with a fist, which become a series of strikes.

Kakashi panted.. His clothes were battered and his face had several nasty bruises, he narrowed his eyes.. He had no idea how the boy did it.. His style didn't change.. No it was as he simply predicted his movements and acted based on it.. But this was impossible.. Not on such level.. Not without the Sharingan.

With a snarl he lifted his headband reveling his red eye, the legendary dojutsu of the Uchiha clan.

Sakurai gulped, but reinforced his determination and waited for his opponent to engage him.

And Kakashi didn't disappoint, launching himself forward he assulted the boy in front of him, his eye supplying him the image of his opponent next attack and so as he moved with a ready fist he suddenly changed directions and was ready to strike his opponent, when the image his sharingan supplied him changed and with inhuman effort he changed his direction again and his hand connected with his opponents - who moved to the opposite direction - stomach. Kakashi didn't relent and continued his assult, his sharingan still changing the images from time to time, but finally after getting hit several times he was able to subdue the silver haired Yamanaka.

" I - I.. I lost" the Yamanaka said with a chuckle " I used it and yet I lost.. The sharingan is truly amazing.. Although if you would have applied more speed you would defeat me any way" he chuckled.

Kakashi was bruised, and his pride hurt that he had to use the sharingan even if he reduced his speed.. Against a noobi.

"How?" he asked the boy, and both of them understood the question perfectly.. The second battle was as different from the first one.

Sakurai burst out laughing " Oh sempai... I.. I am sorry but I used an unfair advantage here..." he smiled " One which you negated with your sharingan totally" he burst into another fit of laughter.

"An unfair advantage? What is it?" the captain asked curiously.

" I.. I will have to ask you a question before... Do you remember how I somehow knew who you were? Even though I never met you in my life?" he asked.

The shinobi nodded " Yeah.. I didn't really baught this excuse of knowing me by the way I talk and walk from the tales of your uncle... Why? What does it have to do with anything? "he asked, curiousty leaking from every word.

" Careful sempai.. They say curiousty killed the cat " he teased his mentor.

Kakashi chuckled" Well it's good that I am a dog then isnt it? " he asked smiling.

Sakurai burst in laughter" True sempai.. Very true.. " he was able to say between his laughter.

Kakashi smiled.. He knew that the boy didn't have it easy and was happy to see him laughing so freely... He himself didn't feel so at ease for quite some time.. Definitely didn't laugh like that for so long... Since... His face fell as he remembered what happened to his freinds and his eyes closed in sadness.

Sakurai had a rough idea what was going on through the silver haired man's head and tried to take him out of his depressing thoughts " So yeah sempai... The way I knew your identity and how I held so long against you.. Because I can read the surface thoughts of any one person... So that's how I knew.." he chuckled at the dumbfounded look on the man's face.

" What!" the Hatake called in surprise" So you want to tell me you know what my favorite book? My hobbies?! " he looked in horror at the smiling boy.

" Well Icha Icha was quite unexpected.. And I was really disappointed in you sempai.. To think that my talented mentor was a real Perverted old man... But I was able to calm myself down.. After all no one will know I was mentored by you right?" he asked that with such a smile that made the other man to burst into laughter.

" Very well then... You definitely passed the test... Sakurai... I will be proud to say that I taught you... You are destined for greatness " he smiled at him" Now let's head back to the hq.. It is time for you to get your attire.. Come on let us return.. We are late as it is ".

" Hai sir " Sakurai saluted professionally as the two headed to the HQ.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

In a small room a man was sitting in the shadows, his face hidden by both the shadows and a blank mask, his eyes were looking at the three people standing in front of him.. The new edition to the ranks of the shadows of the shinobi world.. A shadows within shadows.

" Yamanaka.. Yamamoto.. Sakomoto.. The three of you had trained admirably and achieved great results... For this you are now accepted into the ranks of the elite... We are Anbu.. The shadows of the village.. We are those who truly defend the village.. As the village always comes first " the man sighed deeply" In any case.. In the last half year you learnd everything.. From combat to infiltration and assassination.. You have the skill.. Now you are going to get your masks.. This is not for you to decide though.. I will now call each one of you to give you your masks.. After you will get them you will return to the village.. You will take a week long vacation after which you will report to the HQ and will be assigned your teams... Is that clear? " he asked.

" Hai sir " the three saluted to their commander.

" Very well then... Sakomoto.. You are getting the rabbit " the man said as he moved to give it to the man who excepted it without any complaints and put it on his face after which he returned to stand ready.

" Yamamoto... Fox" the mentioned man approached and accepted the orange mask which he put on with trepidation and after returning to his place he also took a ready stance.

" And finally.. Yamanaka.. Raven" Sakurai stepped forward and accepted the black mask with the motif of a raven, his face vanishing under the black mask which went well with his black attire.

" You may all go... Dismissed.. And don't forget.. No one can now about your enlistment... Well except the officials of the village.. But they know already" the man finished and turned his back to them, seemingly vanishing into the shadows.

" Hai" the three said in unsion as they vanshied in a swirl of leaves.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Standing in front of Kakashi, Sakurai.. Now Raven looked at the other masked shinobi.

" Congrats Raven... You are now one of us.. The people of the darkness.. I shouldn't be telling you this.. But your group was already decided... You will work under me.." the man said with a pleased tone.

" It will be an honor sempai.. No.. Taichou" he saluted to his mentor.

The man nodded " I have faith in your skills... I will help you improve where I can.. We will be heading to the village tomorrow with sun rise..." the captain said before he left after nodding to the younger man.

The silver haired boy nodded, before turning around and leaping toward one of the trees, his eyes lying on what he was looking for... A small bird was seating on the branch which brought a smile on the newly created Anbu.. " Well.. It's time to do this again" he said quietly, his hands already moving in the right patterns.

End of chapter 7


	8. chapter 8 : homecoming

Artes animi.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 8.

He stood in front of the wooden gates, his eyes taking the village he left nearly half a year ago. Inhaling some fresh air deeply, he let his body relax and a smile appeared on his face. Not that anyone could see it under his mask but it was good to be home.

He entered the village, inclining his head a bit to the two chunin guards, and continued to walk in.

The village was as busy as ever, the streets were full of people who were occupied with their business, it was past noon and the children were playing in the streets, their laughter resonating in the wind.

As he walked, he saw the civilians shunning away from him in fear, which made him chuckle. It made sense, after all Anbu were the masters of assassination and the darkest of missions always fell to them so although every shinobi was a killer it was nothing compared to the operatives, and so he didn't mind.

His mind was already running wild, as he felt himself loosing patience, he wanted to get home.. To see his uncle, to hear his aunt, to hug his surrogate sister, to see how she growed in his absence.

He hestend his steps, as he continued to walk toward the Anbu Hq, from which he will head home after he will leave his equipment there.

His eyes scanned the area, taking everything in.. The voices the view, the smells. He would have walked like that for a while if his eyes didn't lend on a group of children who were sturding behind a young chunin with a brown ponytail and a scar over his nose.

This by itself wasn't unusual, but the children themselves were.

He noticed a blonde hair there, and a black one as well.. Two children he instantly recognized.

With a smile under his mask, he approached the group, his steps full of confidence.

The chunin turned to him with a smile " Good day sir how may I help you?" he asked good-natured.

The boy inclined his head and using the training he received in the training center he answered with modified voice " Oh it is nothing chunin san... I just saw your group walk through, and I decided to come see how they doing " he answered, his voice deep.

" Oh.." Iruka said not knowing what to say " My name is Iruka.. Umino Iruka" he introduced himself.

" I am Raven" the anbu gave his code name " I won't hold you Umino san.. I am sorry for disturbing your day.. Have a good day" he said as he turned, giving another glance to his two cousins before vanishing leaving nothing but leaves in his place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He entered the Hq, and walked toward the reception, silently wandering why would the Anbu Hq need a reception.

Before he could say anything, the receptionist looked up at him " Raven correct? To the right and forward the second door on the right" she said before she turned back to stack of papers she was working on.

The boy nodded silently and walked to the directions he was given, and arriving at a door, he slowly knocked.

" Come in" came the reply from within.

Sakurai opened the door, and walked in.

" Sakurai Yamanaka,code name Raven" a deep voice came from a man sitting behind a table. " Please relinquish your gear, you will be given it back once you will be assigned your team. Now for last orders of caution : you will leave via the back door, if anyone asks you were accepted into our training program but you still in the middle of the training. Your code name is to remain secret from all but the higher ups.. Or in other words those who are know.. That's all you are free to go. You are expected to be back here in a week.. " the man finished and motioned to the back door" Dismissed "

Without another word the boy left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Exiting the head quarters the silver haired boy smiled as several passers-by people gritted him with a warm smile.

He debeted were should he go first but finally decided to go to the hospital to meet his cousin.

So he pumped his legs with chakra and jumped, easily reaching the roof of a nearby house, and from there he launched himself toward the hospital, hoping from roof to roof.

When he finally arrived his destination, he landed easily on his two legs right in front of the door, before he pushed it open and walked in.

The hospital was busy, with people of all ages walked there, some in a medical robes while others dressed regularly, whether it was a civilian or a shinobi.

Sakurai approached the reception, behind of which was sitting a petite woman, with short blonde hair and brown eyes, who looked up at him when he neard her position.

"Welcome to Konoha hospital" she said tiredly, like someone who repited something too many times which she probably did "How may I help you?" she inquired.

" HI, I am looking for one Yamanaka Miyuki.. Do you perhaps know where she is?" he asked.

The woman looked at him up and down, noting his hitai ate and flack jackets "And who might you be?" she asked " Yamanaka sama is a busy person.. And has a lot of people she has to tend to" she said.

Sakurai widened his eyes.. True he knew Miyu was a prodigy and he didn't really know how good she was but he couldn't believe her status elevated so much in the half year of his absence.

" My name is Yamanaka Sakurai, and I am her cousin" he said, his voice reveling his uncertainty.

The woman nodded "Very well.. I will inform her that you are here, please wait for a moment" she said with a satasfied voice, before she got up and walked away.

Sakurai sighed as he took seat... This was not what he expected.

He closed his eyes, taking steady breaths while he waited.

Fortunately for him he didn't have long to wait, for just five minutes after he closed his eyes he heard a fast steps approaching him, and opening his eyes he saw his cousin running toward him, her ponytail flailing behind her.

As she came closer she suddenly jumped toward him " Sakurai!" she called as she extended her hands toward him.

Sakurai caught her easily and hugged her " Yo Miyu.. It is good to see you again" he said with mirth.

The girl chuckled slightly " It is good to see you again too.. How are you?" she asked after he put her back on the ground.

He smiled " I am very good.. I had quite the workout for the last half year.. And I see you weren't lazing around.. Yamanaka sama is it now?" he asked with a teasing grin.

The girl blushed slightly" Yeah... I published part of my research on MPA " she spoke proudly" And it was a real sysuccess.. The head doctors were all ecstatic... They even sent a copy to lady Tsunade! "she exclaimed" After that I was given an entire reaserch team.. And now I am very busy with my work... But more than that... Lady Tsunade sent me an invitation to study under her for the next year to learn medical science from her, can you believe it! " she spoke excitedly.

Sakurai looked dumbstruck.. His cousin was a real genius" That.. That's amazing Miyu! I always knew you has talent.. "he hugged her.

The girl smiled widely" Thanks Sakurai... But now it's my time to ask.. What were you doing for the last half year? " she asked with her eyes narrowed.

The boy smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head" Sorry about that "he said" I was accepted into the Anbu training program.. I was away on training "he told her" I also got a chance to develop some of my mind technique.. But that's a discussion for another day ".

The girls face narrowed" You too? " she asked sadly.

Sakurai looked at her with surprise" What do you mean too? Who else was accepted? "he asked curious.

" Itachi " she said" Just a month ago he told me he is leaving on a training to become Anbu.. I really didn't expect you to be there as well.. "her face suddenly changed into a very serious one" Sakurai.. Promise me one thing.. Promise me you will come back always.. Promise me that you will be careful " her voice was pleading.

Sakurai nodded" I promise to do my best... " he told her.

The girl smiled weirdly" I should have known you will not promise me more than that. Very well I will accept it for now.. Unfortunately I have to go back.. But I will see you tonight in the compound " she said with the smile returning to her face, before she ran back.

Sakurai smiled" See you then! "he called behind her as he too turned around to go home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked toward the big house, the house in which he spent much of his life, the place where his family was living.

It was a nice and bright day, and the sun was shining upon the village, and walking within the small garden of his home was very relaxing, his eyes taking in the neatly arranged flowers, the beauty of the small butterflies who were soaring there, his nose took the smell of the roses and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

He stood there for several minutes before he moved toward the door and knocked gently.

Unfortunately it appeared no one was home, so he took his own spare key and opened the door, entering the house.

It was peaceful, it was beautiful It was safe.. In one word it was home.

He moved toward his own room, and unpacked some of his stuff. He opened a beautiful box which held his violin and with a smile he went to the porch, and started to play.

It was a soft tune.. A gentle one, and without noticing he closed his eyes as the soft melody played.

The time passed but he didn't even notice, he repeatedly played the same song, losing himself within its gentle embrace.

So when someone called his name he jumped up in surprise, as his hand took a kunai out of instinct.

" Calm down Rai.. Put the blade down" came the chuckling voice of his uncle.

" Uncle Inoichi!" the young boy called " I am sorry I didn't notice you" he said blushing in embarrassment.

The older man chuckled good naturalnaturally "Well that's disappointing.. And here I thought your training will make you more aware" he teased his nephew, and a smile appeared on his face as he saw the boy acting normal and open, the boy who was like a son to him.

" Come in Sakurai.. And tell me how your time was spent" he gestured to the young boy to follow.

After that the two set in the living room talking.

And that's was the position which the Yamanaka Tomoyo found them in.

" Sakurai! You are back!" she called as she moved to hug him.

" Brother Saku is back?" came the soft voice of the youngest Yamanaka in the house, before she moved between her mother's legs and jumped toward her adopted brother " Oni Chan! You're back" she squeeled delighted.

The boy caught her and rotated her for a second after which he hugged her as well " It is good to see you again Ino Chan... How are you? How's the academy treating you?" he asked her with a smile.

" Well..." the girl started to say before her mother interrupted her.

" I will make something to eat, after which we can all just sit down and relax.. In the mean time Ino you should go and wash your hands! " she called.

" Hai" the young girl said as she moved to do as her mother requested her.

Sakurai smiled.. He missed the peaceful atmosphere.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

lying down on his bed, the young silver haired shinobi smiled to himself, he was full and he was at peace.. This was his home.. And as his eyes closed down he understood truly for the first time what exactly is he fighting for... And with those thoughts his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep with a smile on his face, the moon light lightning his peaceful face.

End of chapter 8


	9. chapter 9 first assignment

Artes animi.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 9.

In the spacious living room, on a small comfortable couch, Sakurai was seating down, his eyes half closed.

In front of him, two people were seating, their sharp eyes piercing through him with unnatural sharpness.

" How troublesome" one of them said, his hand moving to play with his small beard, his pinaple hair disshelved " Sakurai... I don't know why do you even bother with all of this.. But as it stands, you are going tomorrow back to your duties, and so me and your uncle Inoichi decided to gift you something to help you stay safe" he said motioning to the other man, who uncovered a small bundle which was lying on his lap.

Sakurai's eyes widdend, there was no way... For there, on the lap of his uncle was lying a summoning scroll, closed with a black ribbon.

" Is this?" he asked bewildered.

Inoichi smiled " Yes.. The owl summoning scroll, the familiars used by out forfather and the progenitor of the Yamanaka clan... The birds of wisdom. I know you are interested in knowledge and ways to strengthen the mind and I decided to give this to you.. Unfortunately I cannot promise that you will be able to learn much from them.. Just like I wasn't able to, nor anyone in the clan for several centuries, but this may save your life " he said presenting the boy with the scroll, to which the boy reacted by biting his finger and signing the contract with his blood.

Shikaku smiled at the eager boy, and revealed another package, this one longer and slim. Unpacking it, he looked at the white haired boy with a smile " My present is not as magnificent as his.. But I believe it may serve you well" he said, reveling what was in the package.

A shiny, elegant new tanto was lying there, shining in its pristine form.

Sakurai scanned the blade carefully, until his noticed the sigil of the blacksmith and gasped " This is... This is the sigil of the Tetsu clan of the land of Iron! That's must've cost a fortune.. And it's the samurai version which means chakra conducting metal.. I.. I don't know what to say" he said quietly, his eyes full of wonder and gratitude to the two older people in front of him.

Shikaku smiled at him " Do not worry about it, kiddo.. No money is worth more than your safety, and as an Anbu you have been trained in using the tanto, so this was perfect for you" he smiled.

Inoichi nodded " Be careful Sakurai, don't act reckless and do not underestimate your enemies" he said seriously.

Sakurai nodded as he took the blade in his hand and strapped it to his back before bowing to the two of them " Thank you again. I will be careful I promise" he said with a smile.

The two nodded " Good luck kid, and remember your family is always waiting for you back home" the blonde said before getting up and hugging his nephew.

" Then I am off" the silver haired boy said, before leaving the house.

Shikaku looked at him sadly " I hope he will be safe" he said quietly.

His freind put his hand on his shoulder " You and me both, old friend.. You and me both"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing in front of his squad leader and other members, Sakurai now concealed by the Raven mask and trenchcoat, the boy saluted to the leader in the dog mask.

The man nodded " Everyone, this is our newest member, code name Raven. Raven this are your new squad members, Tiger, Turtle and bear , I am the squad captain Dog, but you knew that already. As per the protocol we will all take our masks off and introduce each other as to not only soldifi unity.. " he was interrupted by Sakurai.

" But also ensure we can recognize an imposter, yes captain I am aware of the protocol " he said annoyed.

The one named Tiger laughed loudly his voice deep" I already like the little runt captain " he chuckled as he took off his mask showing his black hair and and blue eyes," My name is Kirihara Haruto, it nice to make your acquaintances " he said with a smile.

The man couldn't see, but Sakurai had a displeased look on his face, he really hoped that the man was more serious on the battlefield.

Turtle was the next to remove her mask" Inuzaka Midori " she flashed a smile, her short brown hair flowing" I hope we will be able to work well together " her green eyes flashed with light.

The third member reluctantly took off his mask" Yamato " he said curtly.

" It's your turn Raven, you already know who I am, so there is no reason for me to introduce myself " the captain said curtly.

Taking his mask off, he looked at the others" Yamanaka Sakurai, it's a pleasure to meet you " he bowed his head.

It was Yamato who looked uncertainly at the boy, and turning to the captain he voiced his displeasure" Sir.. Isnt he a bit too young? " he asked" How old is he? Twelve? Eleven? " he asked.

Kakashi frowned" Yamato, do not worry, he is more than capable, I assure you of that myself, in any case his specialty is information gathering and he was recruited by the hokage himself " he said with finality.

Yamato grumbled" Alright then, " he said before stepping back.

Kakashi turned to the young boy" In any case Sakurai, welcome to team Ro. We have been given our mission already. Usually new Anbu members are sent on patrol missions, but unfortunately or maybe fortunately for you, you were assigned here for your valuable abilities so you will skip the boring missions at least for now. Now for the debrief. Our intelligence gathered a scale up activity of rouge shinobi all over the land of fire, we are not sure whether something is going on or it is a coincidence, but we can not take any risks, as such the hokage issued the order for team Ro to find and eliminate those shinobi, while trying to find information about what's going on behind the scenes. You Sakurai will be going with me, stay close to me but do not hesitate to act if neccecary. The others will act under formation plan C. Is that clear? Any questions? " the white haired captain asked.

The gatherd shinobi shook their heads.

" Very well, operation starts now. In those boxes "he said pointing on a pile of boxes" Is ammunition and supplies, restock and get ready, we are leaving "he commanded.

" Yes sir! "the four shinobi saluted, before they went to resupply.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

As the group left the village, the youngest of them, who was running beside the captain turned to his mentor" Captain, do we have any clues for where our targets might be? " he asked curiously.

Kakashi nodded" Obviously operative , we gathered that most activities happened around Central fire country, near Fukushima region, and consequently that's where we are heading. " he explained.

Sakurai nodded" Thank you captain " he said as they continued to run in silence, not a word exchanged.

It was not up until the middle of the night that they stopped in a large forest, to rest for the evening that the silence was broken,and it was the massive man who broke it.

" I will take the first watch while you guys will go to sleep, I'll wake you captain in two hours" he said.

" Very well" the captain nodded, as he lyed down on the ground, as did the two others.

Sakurai set down near a tree as he closed his eyes under the mask.

The older man looked at him with a concealed smile, which held a hint of bitterness " What are we doing wrong that our children have to fight besides us and wallow in the same darkness" he muttered under his breath, when a small bird slowly descended upon him.

Kirihara took it in his hands, a small smile on his hidden face " Well hello there, aren't you a small one" he said, his tone light.

The bird chippered cheerfully, as it took a short flight around the man before landing on Haruto's shoulder.

The man smiled widely under his mask as he gently stroke the brown wings. Suddenly without a warning the small bird took to the air, flapping with its wings as it soared higher, the small head moving rapidly as if it was scanning the area, and just as suddenly the bird dived toward the sleeping boy.

Sakurai opened his eyes, and with a quick move drawn his tanto, swinging it rapidly, blocking a shurikan which was sent his way.

Tiger didn't wait, throwing a number of projectiles toward the area from which the shurikan came from, just before he rolled forward and jolted the captain who jumped up to block an incoming rock blade.

A second later the entire team was engaged in a bloody struggle with twice as much shinobi.

Sakurai was alert, his eyes scanning the entire area rapidly, his eyes locking on two of the shinobi who started to run toward him. Each of them had a slashed hitai ate, but what was curious was that it was of a different villages.

The two moved quickly toward the seemingly weakest of the Anbu group, who had a steely expression under his mask, he was at a disadvantage what with them not only outnumbering him but also the two were fully matured people which gave them the advantage of reach.

But unfortunately to them, he had an advantage of his own. Extending his senses, the boy touched the minds of one of the Rouge nin, his mind easily accessed the man's next move.

The first shinobi made some hand signs, after which hrhe released a volley of earth blades toward him, while his freind moved to engage the Yamanaka in a close range combat from the side, thus avoiding the projectiles.

A thin smile appeared on the silver boy's face, the two were definitely experienced and their team work was great, which would usually will be a disadvantage for their opponents..however for him it was quite fortunate. For although he could touch more than one mind at once, he was still unable to process the information at once and it was only resulting in a split headache. However because those two were adapt at working together, they each knew the move of the other, so he didn't have to read both of them.. No, one will be enough.

The long ranged shinobi spammed the area with projectiles, not taking any chances, while the other moved to intercept the boy just as he would move to the side to avoid the projectiles.

But Sakurai didn't do that. Knowing their plan he ran forward toward the projectiles and rolling forward he avoided them.

The close range rouge nin, who was expecting to catch the boy unprepared thus moving with a kick, lost his balance as he didn't strike anything but air, making him fall toward the flying projectiles.

A pained scream escaped his mouth as he was piearced by dozen of the earth blades.

Sakurai didn't care, what he did care for was that he had one enemy less, and even better he was within close range of the other one.

The long ranged combatant was an average built person with short black and white hair. His expression changed into panic. His partner was injured, and by his own actions no less. He had no idea how did the young boy predicted their attack, but he currently had bigger problems, with the boy who was clearly a close ranged combatant was now close enough to him to engage in one. He bit his lips and jumped back trying to create a distance between them, while throwing several explosive kunais at the Raven masked operative.

The boy vanished in a puff of smoke, appearing not far from the place he stood before, just enough to avoid the explosion. The boy ran forward, avoiding incoming projectiles, but unfortunately for the Yamanaka the other shinobi was not an ameture, and one of the kunai pierced him in his chest before detonating.

The nuke nin smiled in satasfication only to suddenly feel a blade ripping him from behind, his eyes widened with surprise.

Sakurai stood there behind the man, his tanto laced with blood as he looked at the area which his now evaporated water clone was just a moment ago and smiled under his mask.

He scanned the rest of the battle, and wasn't surprised to see his captain - who was fighting what appeared to be a much higher level of adversaries - taking down his second one with a lightning encased hand , which left a huge hole in the place where the man's heart should have been.

Bear, or rather Yamato was in the middle of defeating his own two using mokuton which left the young Yamanaka speechless for a moment of witnessing a legend before his eyes.

Coming out of his stupor, he noticed Turtle and her ninken ripping of another one of the assailants.

And when he looked toward Tiger, his eyes suddenly widened. For the black haired man was holding his injured hand, a pool of blood quickly gathered under him. The man in front of him had a mask on his face, a mask which any shinobi would have easily recognized. A mask of a hunter nin.

Kakashi turned around, his body already moving to help his subordinate, but he was too far and he knew it very well.

Sakurai stood there, his technique broadcasting the man's thoughts, just a second longer and he will stab Tiger to the death.

Sakurai didn't know what he was doing, he did not care, but rather he instinctively tried to swap his mind into the assailants body, even though he knew the "mind body swapping" technique was not fast enough, but he latched through his energy which he used to read the other man's mind and used it as a catalyst to catapult his mind forward toward the rouge nin.

His body collapsed where it stood, as his mind was propelled toward the other man who suddenly froze in his place, unable to move.

He couldn't move.. The body which he throwed himself in did not listen to him, nor did it listen to the original owner who was unable to even interact with his own body.

Everything around him started to become dark as he slowly started to lose consciousness, the mental force which was neccecary for such an action too much for him, and he felt his connection to the new body weaken.

Just before he lost consciousness, a pain assulted him, as a gloved hand with lightning around it pierced through the host body.

His vision turned dark.

End of chapter 9.


	10. chapter 10

Artes animi.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 10

The night was silent, not a noise was heard as the masked Anbu took his hand out of the heart of the now dead shinobi.

"Good job everyone" he said in a serious voice "You all did well.. Now let's hope at least one of you left one of them alive for interrogation" the captain turned toward were he last saw the young Yamanaka, his eyes closed in a smile "Are you ready Raven?" he asked only to freeze.

The body of the young Yamanaka was slumped over, right on top of a rouge shinobi he killed.

Panicked Inu ran toward the boy, hurriedly checking for vitals and finding none. Panic started to rise within the heart of the white haired assassin... Something here was wrong, he saw the boy alive and kicking just several minutes ago, and now...

He slowly checked him for injury, finding none which could have been the cause of something like that. He turned to the team who all quickly moved toward him.

"He has no vitals" he said slowly.

The team froze, true they were shinobi, true they knew death could come to all of them at any time.. But the boy was young and this was his first mission.

"Umm captain?" Tiger said carefully "I have something to say.. Which might be relevant".

Kakashi turned to him abruptly "What is it?" he asked, his eyes boring into the man in front of him, who in response gulped before answering.

"Well... The shinobi who tried to kill me?" he said carefully.

The silver haired shinobi just scoffed in irritation "If you have something to say just spill it!" he snapped.

The man nodded and took a deep breath, it wasn't like him to act so fearful.. But what he was going to say could very well be very bad for his captain.. Which he really didn't want to.

Finally he released his breath "The shinobi.. Why did he suddenly stopped? He could have killed me.. What made him hesitate?" he asked.

"Why does it matters now Tiger?" Kakashi asked, his irritation growing with every second.

"Well sir... Isnt the boy a Yamanaka? This looks like the result of his consciousness leaving the body sir.. I don't know much about it the technique.. But if he indeed did stopped the rouge nin..." he trailed off.

Under the mask Kakashi paled as he looked back at the shinobi he just killed with fear, his mind supplying him the rest of what his subordinate meant, and he felt revulsion spiking in his stomach.

Memories of different time, a different event and yet similar.. A dark night.. The brown haired girl.

"No.." he muttered slowly "No no no no no no" he muttered quickly "No no no no... I couldn't have.. Not again" he said falling to his knees "Not again.. Oh God please.. Not again.. Why me.. Why me!" he screamed into the air to the total surprise of the other Anbu.

He lifted his hand, looking at it with disgust, one word came out of his mouth "Rin"

Without them noticing the boy's hand twitched.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness.. He could see nothing, everything around him was dark.

Where was he? How did he came here? Was it really dark or were his eyes just closed?

Panic started to swell within the boy, but he controlled it and squished it back. He could not afford being distracted right now, he needed his full control if he to understand mm what's going on.

Straining his mind he truedtried to recall what happened... The last thing he remembered...

His head hurt, it was painful to concentrate.. But he was Yamanaka Sakurai.. He will not let some mental pain to stop him from his goal.

And finally he remembered.. The mission.. The ambush.. Tiger.

And pain, a lightning covered hand moving through his chest.

A small smirk appeared on his face as the picture started to brighten in his head. He was definitely back in his own body.. There was no other possibility... A Yamanaka could not stay in a dead body... This was part of the technique's limits so he could only be in his own body. And apparently in a state where his consciousness returned to his body but was so exhausted by his actions that he was unable to fully merge with his body again... Which meant he couldn't control his body at all.

The silver haired anbu sighed as he contemplated his situation, trying to find a way to fully merge with his body again.

As he was thinking, a thought acured to him, and he froze.

His teammates did not know about his condition or the failsafe, and as he was right now there was a chance there was no vital signs... Which meant that they will belive he was dead, which was definitely not something he could afford.

Straining his mind, he tried to force himself into the body.. He did not care if his conscience will slip again, right now he had more important things to worry about.

His head hurt as did his body, slowly he started to lose control over his consciousness as it slipped right through his hands, but he didn't give up.. He couldn't afford a failure.

Finally he was able to clench his hand, but as he did he lost his consciousness left him again, and he slowly drifted right back into his body.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Yamato looked at his captain with growing irritation.. It was one thing to feel guilty about probably killing one of one's freind and subordinate, and even more so when it was bt somone like Kakashi.. But this was too much.

He huffed before turning to the others "Tiger, go take care of the wounded shinobi which Raven dispatched.. We still need him for interrogation." he commanded shortly and the man moved without a complaint toward the near dead shinobi, not sure he would be able to save him.

"Turtle" the mokuton user turned to the other teammate "Go check the boy again... There is no guarantee he is dead... I will take care of the captain" he told her.

The Inuzaka nodded and moved toward her fallen comrade.

Before Yamato has the chance to say anything, the only female of the group gave out a startled voice "Bear, he is alive! All the vital signs are back!" she called frantically.

The man turned, but it was nothing compared to the sudden turn of the captain who leaped toward her, his body posture frantic.

"Are you sure?" he asked, moving by himself to check Sakurai's vitals and a smile appeared under his mask.

"Put him under a tree, he is alive... Tigar how is it on your side" the silver haired captain asked.

"He will survive.. But I doubt he will ever be in any shape to fight.. The Yamanaka is lucky he avoided the hail of projectiles" the older anbu said sheepishly.

Yamato sighed at his captain's polar change of attitude but said nothing.

"Very well.. We should rest for some time... But get ready to move at a moment notice.. We don't want another incident" the copy cat commanded, to which all the others saluted and moved away, scattering.

Yamato sighed before approaching his captain "We need to talk" he said seriously.

"What for?" the captain asked.

"Well I don't know " the younger man said, annoyance in his voice "Maybe about the way you handled all of it?" he asked "Maybe about the way you've broke off because you thought you killed one of your own?" Yamato's voice changed into a hiss "Well? What do you have to say?" he asked seriously.

Kakashi looked surprised at the mokuton user.

"That's not fair of you Bear.. I know it is a weakness.. But as you saw it did not compromise my ability to act!" he defended himself hotly.

A snort came from the other man "Really captain? Are you really sure? Don't get me wrong we all have our issues, but as a captain you can't let it effect your judgment and actions! And it's indeed affecting you! If that would happened before all others were eliminated would you not hesitated? Can you really promise yourself that you would have finished the mission first before succumbing to your painful memories? " Yamato knew it was harsh, but he had to do something about it.

"You are wrong... I wouldn't have hesitated Yamato.. He acted recklessly and you know it! Why are you trying to fight me about it? I told you before as I told the hokage ;my problems would not affect my actions! That's has nothing to do with me! So stop this right this second!" Kakashis anger was audible from every syllabus.

"So you would have preferred him not to act?" Yamato didn't care much about his captain's ire and instead once again moved on the offensive "Would you prefer him not to act? You are aware that it would have spelled Tigers death right?" he asked accusing.

The captain huffed in irritation "Stop speaking nonsense! You know that not what I meant alright!? But he acted recklessly and from now on I will not let him out of my sight.. He will never repeat something so recklessly and.. " before he was able to continue he was interrupted by the younger man again.

"You moved the discussion into a different topic my friend.. But let me tell you, **you should stop trying to babysit him!** He is a child in age but he is an adult from the moment he picked up the hitai-ate and even more so when he put the mask on his mask! It is his choice if to sacrifice his own life for the sake of others! " Yamato nearly yelled at his superior.

" No it's not! He will not dare to defy a direct order from his superior, Do. You. Understand? "his eyes bore into the brown haired man in front of him.

Before Yamto was able to answer howere, another much younger voice interrupted them" Are you sure senpai? "

Kakashi looked down to see the uninjured Yamanaka getting up slowly, his misty gray eyes burning with fire.

"What?" was the only thing the captain could say dumbstruck by the boy's cheek.

"You've heared me captain.. Are you sure? Well technically you are right, I will never disobey a direct command from my superior officer.. But is this command coming from my officer the Anbu captain 'Inu'? Or is this just the command of Hatake Kakashi who sees in me himself and his friends and can't let go?" he asked bluntly" Because I have no obligation to listen to Hatake Kakashi" he looked directly at the white haired jounin, his own back to the tree for support, his body still to weak to fully support him.

"What do you even know?!" Kakashi said quietly, indicating on his turmoil "And why the hell is it any of you two business? It dose not effect my performance nor does it clouds my judgment..."

"But it does senpai.. That's exactly what we are saying... It's not my place to tell you how to feel.. But I will tell you something that my uncle told me.. If you are going to regret something than don't do it in the first place.. So are you regretting what you did for the village by stabbing her? "he asked darkly"Do you think you did something wrong? Or do you believe Obito's death is your fault!? No it's not! I know what happened yes, and don't ask me how just accept the fact that I know captain.." the boy took a deep breath before continuing with his assult "Its due time for you to drop those guilt feelings..I am sure they wouldn't want you to be like that.. And if they do? Their loyalty to the village is compromised " he finished before turning around and trying to walk toward where Tiger was working on the captured shinobi, leaving his captain to stare at him in shock, not only on how the conversation changed so drastically but even more so at the way the two just basically slapped him on the face, questioning his and his deceased friends loyalty to the village.

"He is right you know senpai" the brown haired man said before hurrying to help his young teammate who fell on his way.

Kakashi stood there, without saying a word his mind reeling at the implications. He needed to think, and the faster the better.

But right now he had a mission to finish and with that thought in mind he walked toward the prisoner as well, a frown under the mask.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sakurai tried to reach the prisoner, but he was still weak, having spent to much chakra in his reckless move.

He stumbled, falling on his face and cursed lightly. He hated the feeling of helplessness which he felt right now.

A hand was extended to him and he took it gratefully.

"You should rest.. The prisoner can wait until you get some rest.. You are in no condition to try entering his mind" Yamato said quietly.

Sakurai shook his head "There is no time.. Every moment is important." he said "I just need my backpack.. I have a chakra pill there" he explained.

The older man nodded and went to fetch the pills, and returned several moments later he handed the small red pill to the boy who took them silently and swallowed them.

Closing his eyes, he felt the foreign chakra running through his body, giving him some more energy. He knew he did not have much time as his body will soon recognize the foreign energy and will expell it which only meant he had to use the reserves quickly and with that in mind he approached the still unconscious man and moving through a quick series of hand signs he dived right into the other man's mind.

The others of the group all stood there waiting.

As they waited, Kakashi stood there his eyes closed saying nothing,his mind occupied.

At the same time, Sakurai opened his eyes in a vast space and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well.. Can't say I am sorry for intruding" he said before he started to walk toward the vast abys.

End of chapter 10.

An: I know that Kakashi acts a bit wierd here and Yamato and Sakurai pound him down , but seriously Kakashis attitude just annoyed the hell out of me in a large part of the series.. So sorry for that folks. Hopefully the wise shinobi will think about his actions and maybe.. Just maybe it will change the fate of team 7. What do you think?


	11. chapter 11

Artes animi.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 11.

The darkness of the night was covering the world around them and the fast pace falling of the rain reflected the group's mood.

Kakashi stood there the others gathered around him and the prisoner, their eyes alert.

"Spread out" the captain ordered "Make sure no one will disturb us.. I will stay here to guard the prisoner" he said seating himself down on the earth. His eyes wandered around until they settled at the limp body of the young Yamanaka.. A boy only at his eleventh year and already had to bear the burden of this world.

The silver haired man sighed deeply the rain striking his head mercilessly.. Not that he cared and closing his eyes he breathed heavily.

"Now we have only to wait" he muttered quietly.

The rain around him continued to pour, ignoring him as it did anything else in the world. The droplets falling caring not for the petty problems of the mortals.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakurai walked within the abyss which was the man's mind, a labyrinth of walls which would confuse anyone who had no experience with the mind walking technique.

The walls were completely blank, no difference between them making it difficult you navigate.

The young Anbu chuckled, for him this was no problem at all. The walls, which for the untrained eyes looked blank where all but. One of the reasons for which the Yamanaka where the true masters of the mind was because of their extensive learning into the mind, opening its secrets for them.

To his eyes however, those blank walls were all different, each had a different feeling to them. Some where darker, while some lighter. Some had small dents and to his eyes all showcasted emotions, both happy and painful.

He walked along the corridors, his eyes scanning the walls carefully using the light which didn't have any source, making sure he walked toward where they became more and more blank.. The closer to the mind he came the blanker the walls became.

For a moment he paused, remembering the explanation for the source of the light around him, which was assumed to be the mental or as most shinobi called it the spiritual part of the chakra.

Snapping from his thoughts he moved forward from time to time taking a turn until he fianly arrived in front of a large gate, the walls around it where as white as a sheet not showing any emotions at all.

With a smirk the boy touched the door's handle gently opening it.

What he saw next would have overwhelmed anyone other than a trained Yamanaka. Fortunately for the boy that was exactly what he was.

He entered a huge chamber, filled with so many things that a normal untrained person wouldn't know from where to start. The walls of the room were full of bookshelves, with the books scattered with no apparent order which made the young Yamanaka to scoff.

"Barbarians" he said quietly as he tracked every object around him making note of its color and size.

After several minutes he smiled and moved toward what he was looking for.

It was a wardrobe, which opened easily to the boy's gentle touch, his silver hair appeared to be darker in color as the light washed over him.

The wardrobe held but three objects. A kunai, a scroll and a headband with its sign slashed.

Sakurai chuckled as he observed the vibrant green color which was around it, a sign showing that the some of the memories here were recent and with a sure hand he touched the headband.

The world around him turned white.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakurai stood there, his eyes slowly getting used to see again.

Everything around him was dark, their was no light, but the boy was not worried. He remembered touching the headband and the light flash which meant he was currently inside a memory.

He closed his eyes, and strained his ears trying to catch some sound and after a moment he heard it.

Two people were whispering in the far corner of the room he found himself in, and without hesitation he approached them, knowing they couldn't see him.

As he came closer he recognized the two people, being the two he fought in the forest.

But the detail that struck him was their headbands, their signs of the hidden rock were not scratched out.

"I am telling Eito .. We should take them on their offer" said one of the shinobi, a man with long brown hair and tanned skin. "The long ranged one" Sakurai recognized.

"What will be our benefit Fumihiro ?" the other shinobi asked, his blue eyes boring into his friends "What will we get by betraying Iwa? You understand that we will basically become hunted right? The Tsuchikage will make sure we will be found and killed like rabbid dogs" he said quietly, his voice laced with fear.

"True.. But we are not alone, there are several hundred getting ready for a war" Fumihiro said with glinting eyes "Look how the villages holding us back!" he called only to be shooshed by the other shinobi "Why should _we_ the shinobi restrain ourselves? We should be ruling those lands, not work like some sort of mercenaries" he paused "This is our chance Eito" he finished.

Eito furrowed his braw before nodding "Very well.. We will move out on the next mission".

With those words, the bright light assaulted Sakurai again and he was forced to shut them again.

When he opened them again he was in a different place, and a soft green color around him brought a smile to his face.. This was much newer memory.

The two were standing on a cliff, their eyes looking around below them.

"I can't belive it" Eito said with a soft smile, gentle as the breeze which moved his black hair "We are actually here" he said softly "And we are not alone".

Sakurai moved closer, looking down the cliff only to freeze at the sight of hundreds of different tents sprawled on the ground bellow him and the camp was full of activity.

There were smells of food getting cooked, people were walking around, their only common characteristic was they all had a slashed hitai ate, a reminder of their past.

"Yeah" Fumihiro nodded "There are more than 300 hundred of us... Soon we will be strong enough to rival any village" he smiled softly.

"Do you know what's our next move?" the other one asked.

"Yes... We will be moving soon toward the land of fire.. Konoha is to be out first target.." he chuckled.

"Sounds good... We should get a move on though... There will be much to do" Eito smiled softly, his good mood in contrast to the horror on the Yamanakas face.

Sakurai breathed deeply, there wasn't much time but there was still one last memory he needed to view.

With a sigh he closed his eyes, as to not being blinded by the flash of light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi opened his eyes as he felt a small movement from the small body near him.

His hair and clothes were wet from the constant rain but he didn't show any signs of annoyance... Some rain won't deter an Anbu.. Much less a captain.

He got up his eyes watching the boy stirring up, until his eyes opened.

"Captain" the boy said weakly his exhaustion finally catching up with him "We need to move back to the village.. The faster the better" his voice was full of urgency.

Kakashi frowned "What did you see Raven?" he asked worried.

"Rouge nin alliance sir" was the answer "Konoha is the target" he finished.

The older shinobi jumped up, urgency in his moves "The hokage needs to know about it" he said quietly. With a sharp whistle he recalled the others back.

"We are moving back to home.. There is a worrying event happening and the hokage must be notified.." he said sharply "We will leave the corpses here.. We don't want them to think we know anything.. Turtle" he turned to the girl "Finish the prisoner.. We can't take him with us" he ordered.

The girl nodded and half minutes later the man was killed as well, his body destroyed by the ninken.

"Alright guys... We are leaving.. Right now" Kakashi ordered, his voice barely audible with the noise of the rain.

"Yes sir" all the others saluted before they turned back, Tiger lifting the youngest of the group.

And without another word they vanished into the trees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hokage was sitting in his office. The room was spacious and empty, the only prominent objects being the pictures of the hokages of past. Hiruzen took a deep breath, his eyes closed and he massaged his temples slowly.

The group of Anbu stood there silently, their eyes focused on their leader.

Sakurai on the other hand was looking intently at the carved faces of the leaders of old, the sun shining on them illuminating them after the rain stopped. His mind was in turmoil but he controled himself.

Finally after several moments, the old leader opened his eyes "You did well team Ro.. Your information is valuable and the village will take every possible precaution to ensure we will be ready..." he sighed "For now your team will stay here in the village.. Until further notice you are all on vacation... But be ready to move at a moment notice" he finished.

The team nodded.

"Dismissed" the old Sarutobi said, his eyes returning to the document in front of him.

The group exited the room, each going there separate ways leaving Kakashi and Sakurai alone.

"Raven" the captain turned to the young boy "You are in luck... Your first mission was short.. But don't get comfortable, most aren't as short.. Go rest you will need it. Also please come to training ground 5 tomorrow morning.. There is something I want to teach you" the man said before jumping out of the window.

Sakurai sighed before he headed to headquarters to relinquish his gear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakurai walked through the busy streets, his eyes downcast as he pondered recent events. He of course understood why they were ordered to stay in the village. The most probable reason was that the hokage will be recalling every possible shinobi and move to assault the rouge group.. His body was still tired and his chakra reserves depleted so he needed the rest, but he wanted to see a familiar face.

"Maybe I should go find Miyuki" he mused internally "I really need to relax a bit" he decided.

With this thought he headed to the hospital, hoping his cousin was still there. As he walked he breathed deeply.. There was something enhancing in the smells of konoha.

He smiled brightly, his mind occupied with the scents and sights of the village. He did not know why but even though he was here just several days prior, it felt good being here.

He was so occupied with his thoughts he did not notice the girl who was walking in his direction. And they both collided.. Or would collided with each other if the boy's reflexes didn't kick in and he jumped up at the last second, landing behind her.

The girl stopped in her place, the bag of apples in her hands falling and the fruits scattered on the ground.

Sakurai internally winced "I am sorry" he said, bowing to the girl before helping her to gather the apples.

The girl nodded "No no.. It's my fault" she said apologetically, bringing a short laugh from the boy.

as they finished gathering the girl looked at him before bowing "Thank you shinobi san" she said her blue eyes lightened with gratitude "My name is Hoga Kinoko" she said with a smile.

Sakurai bowed back, noticing the girls long blonde hair and petite stature which had barely any muscle _" a civilian then"_ he deduced.

Smiling pleasantly he nodded "Its nice to meet you, Yamanaka Sakurai" he said.

The girl looked him up and down "You're young" she said with a frown "You look around my age..." then her eyes suddenly filled with worry "You are heading to the hospital?" she asked, noticing the route he was on "Are you injured?".

Sakurai shook his head "No, I am just going to meet my cousin Yamanaka Miyuki" he replied.

The girls eyes widened "You are the cousin of Miyuki sama?" she asked with newfound respect.

Now it was Sakurai's turn to looks surprised "You know Miyuki?" he asked.

The girl smiled broadly "Mhmm" she said enthusiastically "I am working as an assistant to professor Hirata" she explained "I am not a medical student.. Just a helper... Miyuki sama and I got to know each other in the hospital and we became friends... I am actually heading now to where she is" she said with a smile "You can come with me".

Sakurai nodded "I see.. Unfortunately I will have to refuse miss Hoga " he said tierdly "I am exhausted and need to rest.. Please pass my regards" he requested.

"Kinoko is alright" she replied with a grin "She and some of her friends are in a karaokes right now and I am going there as well.." she said shyly.

"Oh" the boy nodded "I see, I hope you will have a good time. Can I trust you to let Miyuki know I am here? " he asked his new friend.

The girl nodded with a big smile on her face, before she bowed respectfully and continued walking to her destination.

Without another word, Sakurai went home and crushed in his bed, his body still exhausted. He knew he needed the rest what with the training he was promised by Kakashi.

He knew also the reprive will be short, so he decided he will use it to its fullest potential by resting.

With those thoughts he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

End of chapter 11

Next chapter will have some action..Hopefully..


	12. chapter 12

Artes animi.

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 12**

The light was bathing the world in a soft pale light, warming the houses and the people with tender early morning warmth.

In a small clearing in the middle of thick woods, between the soft whistling of the wind as it moved through the trees and rattled the leaves, amidst the soft noise of running water silence was raining supreme.

This tranquility was broken by voice of man, his footprints all over the clearing tainting and trampling the safe house of nature.

"Three hundred and fifteen" came the voice of a young boy, his voice echoing in the forest "Three hundred and sixteen".

The voice was echoing through the forest was coming from a young silver haired boy, his long ponytail was tied back to his head in a bun as he was exercising.

Sakurai didn't stop for a moment, though his young body was heavy under the strain and his muscles were screaming bloody murder it did nothing to deter him from his training.

He didn't know how long he was here but it was three hours at least. He looked up at the sky and sighed frustrated.

"How bloody long will it take him to arrive?" he asked to the air.

To his surprise somone did answer him "I bloody arrived Sakurai... What are you even doing here this early? " the teasing voice of his superior came from behind him.

The Yamanaka huffed in irritation "Its not like I had any other choice Senpai" he spat bitterly "You did not tell me when exactly should I come here.. So I came here with the rising of the sun! And I waiting here for at least three hours!"

Kakashi grinned evilly "Oh stop acting like a little girl.. We have some training to do" he told him.

"Git" the Yamanaka said quietly.

"What was that?" the other shinobi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing captain"

"Hmm whatever" the Hatake said his face shifting from his goofy grin to serious expression "I want you to listen to me carefully Sakurai.. The technique I want to teach you today is extremely difficult and not many people know about it" he began, his voice hard "I will explain how it works and what it is that you need to know about it.. If you have any questions wait until I'll finish my explanation.. Clear?" the older shinobi asked sharply.

Sakurai saluted "Yes sir"

"Very good.. Now the technique's purpose is to read the mind of another person subtly without them noticing. The name of that technique is the 'eye mind reading' technique." the man looked into Sakurais eyes his eyes subtly moving in the pattern of the technique as he tried to demonstrate it. Only to suddenly be hit heavily back and his conscience was thrown out violently.

His one visible eye grew wide as he saw the smug expression on the boy's face "What?!" he asked bewildered "How did you do that?" he asked his voice full of surprise.

Sakurai burst out laughing "Really senpai? And people say you are a genius" the boy couldn't hold himself any longer as he clutched his stomach.

Kakashi felt a tick appearing right above his braw and his visible eye was jerking rapidly.

It took the boy another moment to finally get hold of his laughter. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes to meet the annoyed gaze of his superior "I am sorry Senpai.. But that is just too good not laugh at." he sighed holding in another laughter burst "I'll explain myself.. You know what my clan name is?" he asked the older shinobi with a hidden smirk.. He would make him pay for making him wait.

Kakashi snorted "The Yamanaka obviously.. What are you up to?" he asked annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Well sir" the boy said amused "Do you know what are we specializing in?" he asked amused.

This time the Anbu's tick mark grew "Brat" he said darkly "Are you mocking me?" he asked dangerously.

The grey eyes twinkled marrily "Yes sir" he answered dutifully "As for what I was trying to say.. As you know we specialize in the arts of the mind.. And we are quite famous for it now aren't we? So do you really believe we would be so arrogant as to believe we are the only people who can create mind reading techniques? So obviously we will create counter measures. Your jutsu is very good and to say the truth I never heard of it before. However it's not subtle enough when you go against someone who's mind is wired to recognize their own. We train our minds to survive transition to another body.. We need to be able to separate ourselves from the other person" he finished.

Kakashi really wanted to face-palm himself.. And if he was honest he would laugh as well if he was on the boy's place.. **But damn he hated being laughed at!**

"Very well Sakurai.. I admit it was funny and stupid of me.. However I still want to teach you this technique.. Are you interested?" he asked the boy who nodded.

"Excellent" he said his face changing from red faced (thankfully hidden under his mask) back to his no nonsense expression. Intertwining his fingers he looked at the boy "The first point of importance is the ability to use the signs with your eyes.. That will be the first thing we are going to work on" he explained.

Sakurai nodded intrigued "How exactly is it done?" he asked curious.

What came next was a long explanation of the way the signs work through the eyes and how they can only help preform ninjutsu of the eyes because of most people unable to put much chakra into the eyes, the only exception being those with dojutsu.

Sakurai was listening attentively and worked hard, however he was unable to master the art yet.

Kakashi sighed "I see that you will need more time, you will have to use your own free time to practice the signs. Now do you want to hear about the technique itself?" he asked.

Sakurai nodded "I think it might be useful to my research. Tell me captain as one who used the technique can you describe the feeling you got when you used it?" he asked curious.

The jounin closed his eyes his expression thoughtful "Hmm.. Let me think" he said quietly as he tried to remember the feeling.

He didn't use it much, but when he did... It was weird because although he was still in his body he could see the thoughts of the other person.. Hmm but he definitely didn't feel as if his consciousness was transferred elsewhere.

Finally he opened his eyes and addressed the boy in front of him "If I am to describe the feeling.. I guess it's something along the thoughts are coming to me.. Instead of me going to them.." he looked up at the attentive boy "Does that make sense?" he asked.

Sakurai was nodding rapidly "Curious.. And could it be used to modify information?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"To what extent? Can you for example put the notion of a man that he is someone else?" the boy continued to ask.

The silver haired jounin thought about it before answering "I don't think so.. I was worned not to try" he said.

The Yamanaka became thoughtful "Hmm that's really interesting... I think I understand. You see Senpai, I believe that the technique is basically calling forth the deep thoughts.. Or memories of the person through subtle shift in the electro pulse from the brain or however the brain works" Sakurai barked a short laugh "..which is why you can change information.. However because many things are tied together in a person you shouldn't try to change something like his personality.. Because it will reject you." he sighed "So it is not of much use to my research as it based more on creation of another consciousness and personality by replacing the old one while repressing the old one with my own.. Or something along those lines not even talking about how to survive something like this "

Kakashi set there looking weirdly at the boy "That was.. Informative" he said cautiously "I would suggest you go rest... We are going on a mission tonight, the village is getting ready to attack" the captain explained.

Sakurai nodded "I understand.. Thank you very much for your time captain" he said as he got up "I will continue working on the technique.. It is a useful one after all" he said with a smile.

The older Anbu nodded "Very well.. I will see you tonight at nine o'clock sharp" he said.

Sakurai saluted "Yes sir".

Kakashi saluted back before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

A moment later Sakurai did the same heading back home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around the spacious table the family of four were seating and eating dinner.

The last rays of light were streaming in, coloring the room in yellow orange hew.

The older woman was sipping from her soup but her eyes wandered between the two males, she wasn't sure what was going on but their was tension in the air and whatever it was the two of them knew of something she didn't.

Tomoyo Yamanaka didn't like it. True she wasn't on active roster any longer but she didn't like to be kept in dark, even more so if one would take into account how much her husband knew.

She glanced at her only daughter with a soft smile, the five years old was a cheerful girl and Tomoyo wanted her to enjoy her childhood as much as possible.

To this end, the regal matriarch of the Yamanaka clan waited until they finished eating and Ino went to play in her room before she confronted her husband and nephew.

They were both seating in the big seating room which was decorated with pictures of the family and Sakurai's deceased parents.

Inoichi was tense and from time to time he sent a glance toward his surrogate son. While the boy was reading a book.

"Alright you two" the brown haired girl asked the two "What is going on?".

Inoichi looked up to see the stern expression on her face with her hand on her hip and he knew he won't be able to talk his way out of this, and it's not like it was classified information as soon every capable shinobi would be on high alert.

So instead of arguing he sighed "There is a great threat to the village.. So big that every Anbu who isn't currently on a mission are being mobilized." he said quietly.

Tomoyo widened her eyes casting now a glance toward the silver haired boy herself "He is being sent as well" she stated in understanding "What is the threat?" she asked.

"A massive amount of rouge shinobi are heading toward the village with the intent of destroying us.. There will be an announcement and every capable shinobi must he ready.. However the Anbu will move much earlier so if there is a traitor in our midst, he won't have a chance to communicate with the enemy "he explained.

Tomoyo nodded in understanding before she approached Sakurai and hugged him tightly" Please be careful" she told him quietly.

Before he had a chance to reply the two of them were engulfed in a hug courtesy of the patriarch of the mind readers clan.

"Please promise me you will be careful" he muttered quietly.

Sakurai touched by the sentiment hugged them both tightly "I promise to be careful" he said "But if I won't return" he sighed deeply "Please make sure that you not greave much.. Because I am fighting for Konoha" he said quietly.

"Oh Sakurai" the woman said hugging him tighter "Good luck.. We will pray for your safety" she mutterd.

"I will pray for yours too" he replied "I will defend you all" he finished.

The three of them stood hugging like that saying nothing, not noticing the darkness coming upon the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing in the briefing room were at least hundred Anbu, their gray armor plates hidden under the black of their cloacks.

On a podium in front of them was standing they hokage, his conical heat on his head.

"I won't hold you long with my speech" the wizened leader spoke, his voice harsh "You are the strongest of the shinobi this village has to offer.. Konoha is under a threat and you are to eliminate it. You will attack under the cover of darkness and destroy as much enemies as you can." the man took air into his lungs before continuing. "I will be frank with you! We do not know the exact number of the enemy nor their skill level however I have the outmost confidence in your skills and abilities. Do not disappoint the village" he said before walking down of the podium.

As one all the operatives saluted before they vanished into the darkness of the night.

In the shadows an old black haired man who's face was covered in bandages and a casted hand turned toward toward another shinobi with ginger hair in a pony tail.

"So Fu" the man said quietly "The boy with the Raven mask you say?" he asked before he chuckled lightly "Very well.. I will be keeping my eye on him" he said before they slowly left the room.

"Yes" the man mused "Yamanaka Sakurai.. I will be keeping an eye on you"

End of chapter 12.


	13. chapter 13

**Artes animi.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **An :some people asked me about who Sakurai is going to end up with. Well I have something in mind but it's not hundred percent decided. So if you have any ideas please let me know either by a review or a pm. Thank you very much.**

 **On a side note sorry for taking so long, I didn't feel very well lately, my apologies.**

 **Chapter 13.**

The night was silent, not a sound was heard. The numerous stars were covered from the eyes of the people by the thick dark clouds.

A shadow moved unnoticed, a frame in the darkness of the thick woods and yet no sound was heard.

Running through the darkness a company of cloaked shinobi were moving silently, their different masks with animal motifs colored black.

They stop in silence, hiding in the dark shades of the night, their eyes scanning the huge encampment in front of them.

The camp was huge with hundreds of tents standing around, their walls billowing slightly with the wind.

Raven turned to his direct commander, who's dog mask was now as black as his own.

" _We're moving?"_ he asked, using the hand code of the Anbu.

The captain nodded " _In five minutes.. We are still waiting for the signal of the other group"_ he answered in the same manner.

Under his mask Sakurai lifted his eyebrow " _Who's the other group?"_

" _Not now.. I'll explain after. "_ the captain answered curtly, his eyes scanning the woods on the other side in wait for the signal.

Sakurai nodded, backing out his eyes scanning the enemy line of defense.

If by estimation every tent held at least two shinobi the enemy were numbered in close to two thousand, which was really bad news for the hundred anbu numerically, on the other hand evert Anbu was higher than a jounin which gave them the advantage of the skill.

The young Yamanaka narrowed his eyes, looking around at every single of his comrades and he knew that many won't return.

Not far from him his three other team mates were standing, ready to jump into action at a moment notice.

Bear was on an edge while tiger was relaxed as always. Turtle was conversing with another operative, her cat mask hiding her face and her trench coat hiding her hair.

Suddenly everyone got into attention as the commander of the operation who was non other than Kakashi lifted his hand up and slowly lowered it down, signifying the commencing of the operation.

No noise was made as the hundred killers moved with the shadows, easily taking down the sentries in silence and moving into the huge camp.

Sakurai knew there was no way they will be able to kill all the hostiles before they will be noticed, but they could kill enough to make sure they will win this battle.

He moved toward a small tent and opening its curtains silently he stopped in his tracks. For instead of shinobi, he found three children and a mother sleeping, not knowing the danger they were in.

The children were young , the oldest no more than twelve while the youngest was a girl of no more than five . All of them were blonde, their faces at peace.

Biting his lips, the boy debated what he should do. It was obvious that they miscalculated and that some of the families of the rouge shinobi came here with them which meant that there were much less hostiles than they thought at first which by itself was a relief, but in the current situation was a problem.

Biting his lip, the young anbu was at loss. These people were not a threat by themselves. They were civilians and nothing more. However not only can they raise an alarm if they will wake up before they will be noticed, there was also a farfetched chance that this was nothing but an illusion. They could be disguised shinobi and kunoichi, planned exactly for such an event.

Closing his eyes, the Raven masked anbu came to a decision. The faces of his dead parents came to his mind, and the blank masks of his comrades and allies.. He will not let anything endanger his friends and village. Konoha came first.

With the decision made the boy moved forward, silently ending the lives of three of the occupants , his heart heavy. The last one to live was a the youngest girl, her mouth tugged in a smile as she slept, her short blonde hair all messed up.

Sakurai moved closer, his hand holding his kunai trembled. Unable to make himself give the young girl a gruesome death, he instead injected her with a small poisoned needle.. She won't feel a thing as she will die.

wasting no time, doing his best to not think of the atrocity he just committed he moved out toward another tent, this time filled with shinobi and just as he killed the last of the six man the alarm was sound.

"Darn it" he muttered quietly running out, his eyes catching the already ongoing battle.

Blasts came from everywhere as anbu clashed with nuke nins. Fire balls were countered with rock projectiles and wind blasts ripped through water bullets. The fire was everywhere, the screams of the dying and wounded echoed in the clearing.

Raven moved forward, assaulting a much older shinobi who tried to blast him with a wind blade only for his head to be ripped off by a water whip as Sakurai reading the man's mind, moved to avoid the strike while counter attacking at the same time.

A smile appeared under his mask, he might not be the strongest on the field and would be to slow to defeat a jounin.. but knowing your enemies move before they even attacked is a real boost in battle.

The battle continued and the boy continued killing much more skilled enemies taking them by surprise.

But while the Anbu killing many of the enemies, they were still pushed back by the sheer number superiority of their enemy.

Sakurai's breath hitched as an Anbu fell. He knew they needed reinforcement! "Where are they ?" He thought desperately as more of their forces died.

And as if to answer his question, a scream of terror came from the rear of their enemies as another company of Anbu attacked them, taking them by surprise.

Sakurai stood there his eyes glewd to their allies as if bewitched. He was an Anbu himself, and he knew the training an anbu passed through. Every operative was trained to kill and control their emotions.. But even so they were not killing machines. They were people with emotions and it showed at their actions.

However those Anbu who were currently attacking the rear? They were different. Efficient and ruthless they fought like a well oiled machine, as if they felt no emotion.

Honestly Sakurai wasn't sure they were _actually_ better skilled than an average operative, but something in their moves was impressive and enchanting though he couldn't put a finger on it.

Waking from his short trance, which didn't take more than two seconds, the boy sped forward taking more enemies down as he moved.

The battle raged for hours, the enemy who was now held in a pincer attack was now on the defensive, desperately trying to survive the onslaught.

The sun was now shining in the middle of the sky, and the field was littered with the bodies of the dead, both Konoha and rouge. And yet the battle was still at its fullest the fire of war burning high.

Slitting another rouge nin's throat Sakurai noticed Tiger fighting a group of enemies. Without hesitation he burst toward his teammate who although outnumbered was holding his own against six shinobi at once.

"Damn it tiger.. You're always biting more than you can chew don't you?" the silver haired anbu thought as he sprinted toward his teammate.

Tiger was moving fluidly, his motions graceful as he avoided the attacks of the six shinobi in front of him. He was rather lucky they were only chunin level apperantly, otherwise he doubted he would have survived this long.

Rolling back, he moved his hands in a pattern, his eyes determined and he touched the earth with his hands.

 **"Earth style: Earth spikes"** he said releasing earth spikes which rose from the ground, trying to impale the six.

Four of them vanished into smoke, but he noted with a smile that two were impaled, one was dead the spike impaling him right in the heart killing him on the spot. The other one was just injured but from the looks of it he won't be able to continue the fight with his hands and right leg impaled.

Turning to where he felt the four other returning, he quickly created a shield of rock to block the fire ball enhanced by a wind technique.

He was just about to counterattack when his breath hitched and pain exploded in his chest area.

Looking back he saw the shinobi who he thought was impaled, standing behind him with no visible injury, a long blade in his hand the end of which was currently sprouting from the operatives chest.

Tiger coughed blood and a smile came under his mask "I see" he said weakly "So that's.. How it's ends".

And he closed his eyes, the darkness coating his senses.

The last thing he heard was a desperate scream of his name by a voice that sounded familiar.

Xxxxxxxxzxxxx

Sakurai looked horrified at the scene unfolding right in front of his eyes.

As he dashed forward he watched as the anbu operative unleashed his earth technique taking two of his assailants down than turning around to eract a shield of rock to defend himself from the overheated fire ball.

He saw with morbid in his heart as one of the shinobi that who got caught in the earth technique suddenly got up, not even a scratch on his body dispelling the Genjutsu, after wish he proceeded to ram his blade through Tiger's chest.

"Haruto!" he screamed, anger running through his veins.

His misty gray eyes narrowed in anger, cold and empowering.

His previous feeling of wrongness that he had ever since he killed the children vanished entirely, replaced with icy cold fury.

He wasn't overly sad . After all he barely known the man in the tiger mask but at least he knew him personally which was different from the other dead operatives, the mask serving also as a watway to cover their humanity, but he was angry. No scratch that.. He was furious . Angry at himself for being weak.. Angry of being unable to defend somone he knew.

The faces of his dead parents surfaced before his eyes and his jaw clenched. A decision formed in his mind that day.. A decision that will change his life forever. Through the ice cold fury a demon was born.. Somone who will stop at nothing to make sure those he cared for shall never suffer the same fate.

Dashing forward, he somersaulted over one of the shinobi impaling him with his tanto, before quickly pivoting and moving behind another one impaling him as well.

Before more enemies could hound him, a group of six anbu backed him up.

Glancing around the silver haired Yamanaka noticed the battle was close to an end, the rouge nins were mostly dead, destroyed by the more skilled shinobi and the element of surprise.

The sun was still scorching them all and the smell of battlefield suddenly hit his nose nearly making him gag.

"Gather around" the authoritive voice of the commanding officer echoed in the clearing "We have to count our losses" he said.

The other group of anbu were doing the same thing apperantly and Sakurai's curiosity picked up again as to who they were.

However right this moment he moved to fulfill the order and walking quickly he found the other members of his team.

The count showed the hit they suffered which while not small wasn't overly horrible either, as from a bit more than a hundred shinobi they were now seventy.

Kakashi sighed deeply, thanking their good fortune that they had the element of surprise on their side, otherwise who knew how much worse would their situation be if they would have survived at all.

His eyes moved to the youngest member of his team, the boy to whom they should be thankful for finding all this out.

He did not have time to dwell right now on the death of a close friend right now, so he looked up from the ground his eyes scanning the company he was sent with.

"Alright listen up all of you who aren't guarding the prisoners are going to spread and make sure no one has escaped.. Go!" he said before turning to the Raven masked boy who was about to head as well.

"You stay here Raven.. We will need your expertise to get info from the prisoners" he told they boy who saluted before walking toward were the prisoners were held, he had work to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take him long to get all the information he needed and head back to his captain, saying only one word.

"Orochimaru"

Under his mask Kakashi cursed "I should have known that the snake bastard was behind it" he said before looking back at the Yamanaka "Anything else?"

The boy nodded "Apperantly the sanin is now working in some group.. The Akatsuki" he answered.

Nodding thoughtfully the silver haired captain nodded "We will see what we know about them when we will return.. No one who is affiliated with the snake is good news" he said more to himself "You did well Raven.. If it wasn't for your Intel.. We are really lucky that you were with us on that mission" he chuckled lightly "And I guess we have to thank Danzo as well.. The sage knows what would we do without his people"

This picked the Yamanakas interest "Danzo's people? Do you mean the other Anbu group? I was wondering about them.. They seamed a bit.." he drawled.

"Emotionless?" the captain said "Yeah.. They had quite a different training than your regular anbu.. They are part of an organization called Root trained by Shimura Danzo.. This man would stop at nothing to get what he thinks is right for the village" he finished.

Sakurai blinked "I see" he said a small smile appearing on his face "I see" he repeated himself as a plan started to form in his mind.. Yes Danzo sounded just like the man he needed.

End of chapter 13.

Sorry for the long delay, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for your support!


	14. chapter 14

Artes animi.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

An : **just a reminder that I still didn't decide with who Sakurai will end up (not necessarily from konoha) with so if you have any suggestions please either pm me or review . Thank you.**

Chapter 14.

The night has already fallen by the time the surviving anbu returned to the village.

Sakurai walked out of the Anbu Hq his eyes barely open.

They walked back in one day instead of three as to bring the wounded back as fast as possible.

The result was an utterly exhausted Anbu operative who barely walked toward the compound.

However even through the exhaustion and haze his sharp mind still worked, trying to come up with his next actions and whether or not he should take it.

He walked into the compound which was brightly lit and approaching his uncle's house he opened the door and walked in.

His aunt was sitting in the living room with a cup of tea in her hands and sipped the warm drink. Her eyes which were focused on a small book in her lap raised up and a smile appeared on her face.

"Welcome back Sakurai" she said with a smile.

The Anbu operative only nodded slightly and wobbled to his room on unsteady feet.

Deciding not to disturb him, Tomoyo Yamanaka returned to her reading but a small smile was now on her face.

Sakurai walked into his room and fell on the bed hid eyes closing instantly, his exhausted body finally relaxing.

And on the next day after a night full of dreams about his fallen comrades and especially Bear, all of his doubts and he finally decided on his route of action.

"Yes" he thought with a clear mind "It was time to approach Shimura Danzo."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unfortunately Sakurai learned it was much easier said than done.

While approaching Danzo was technically nothing difficult, the man was hardly hiding after all.

No, the problem was that the shadow of Konoha just as his nickname implied was a very notorious man with quite the doubtful reputation.

He was very aware of the tension between the hokage and the commander of root and as such had no wish to be associated with the man openly.

Sakurai sighed deeply as he worked his brain to find a way to contact the man without actually approaching him himself. He didn't even want to imagine his uncle's reaction if he would learn he is associating with the shadow. The memory of his uncle's devastated reaction when Danzo took Yamanaka Fu.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he smacked himself mentally. For all his said brilliance he could be rather stupid sometimes and miss the obvious.

"I am such an idiot" he muttered "The answer was always in front of my eyes..." without any further delay he walked out of the room and after getting ready and some small talk with his uncle and aunt the silver haired Yamanaka walked out of the house, hopping he will be able to meet the other Yamanaka before he will have to head to Anbu Hq.

He walked slowly, enjoying the warmth of the sun and as he closed his eyes enjoying the soft rustling of the leaves and the sounds of children laughter he, he bumped into somone.

"I am sorry" he said automatically opening his eyes and beating himself up for not being more careful only to be met with the yellowish eyes and firey hair of the man he was looking for.

"Fu!" he called surprised "Thank God! I was looking for you" he said a smile appearing on his face.. Maybe luck was on his side.

The redhead Yamanaka looked at the older shinobi with something akin to a surprise "You were looking for me Sakurai Sama?" he asked curious "How can I help you?".

Sakurai snorted "Just don't start with this Sama business..." he said before his face morphed into a serious expression "As for what I need from you.. I need a favor" as he said he scanned the boy's reaction.

"Of course" the boy said "It will be my pleasure".

Sakurai nodded "I need you to arrange me a meeting with Danzo sama..." he glanced both sides before continuing "I need it discreet".

To say Fu was surprised will be a an understatement. He knew how the Yamanaka patriarch felt about his master which why the last thing he expected was to be approached by the man's nephew and adopted son. But even more so the young Yamanaka couldn't belive his luck as he knew the shadow was interested in the prodigy.

Leaving his face blank as to not alert his clansman to his eagerness.

"I will talk to Danzo sama... It will be up to him to decide" he answered.

A smile appeared on Sakurai'sSakurai's face "Thank you Fu... You can't belive how much you've helped me" he said before turning and heading to Anbu Hq leaving a very happy boy behind him.

"Poor poor Fu... If you only knew how much you actually helped me" Sakurai thought as he mulled over the thought he found in the boy's head which helped him to answer a problem to which he previously had no answer.

Now that he knew that Danzo was interested in him he had no longer needed to fear that he had nothing to offer to the man back which might have been a problem.

"Helped indeed" he muttered under his breath "Lady luck is really on my side" and with his now elevated spirit he headed to the Anbu Hq his long white hair failing in the wind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi stood near the fresh monolith in remembrance of the fallen Anbu its stone hard and glistening with a blank look on his face.

It wasn't the first time he lost a friend and a comrade.. But he never actually got over the pain and emptiness which always accompanied the loss.

He sighed deeply "May your eternal slumber be pleasant..Goodbye Haruto" he muttered before turning his back to the grave and meeting face to face with his team.

Bear and turtle stood there silently paying respect while Raven looked deep in thoughts.

"Hmm" he cleared his throat to get the attention of the group and when they all looked up at him he smiled under his mask before continuing "We suffered a great loss yesterday.. A loss which will not be easily forgotten" he sighed deeply "Tiger was an integral part of the team and his loss I am sure hurt us all" he paused making sure he had their attention "However we are shinobi.. And more than that we are Anbu which means we are critical to the security of the village and as such the hokage already decided on his replacement." he turned to the side.

"Please welcome Cat" he said gesturing at the figure who appeared as if out of nowhere.

The cat masked Anbu took of the hood of the trench coat reveling long purple hair. Moving her right hand she took off her mask reveling her to be a young woman with small nose and black eyes, her face was angular and her futures soft and if not for her gray armor she could have been mistaken for a noble.

But Sakurai noticed her eyes.. A hardened eyes of a warrior. This woman was a trained fighter.

"Nice to meet you" she said softly "It is an honor to serve with the illustrious team Ro" a smile graced her Futures "My name is Yugao Uzuki"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked silently his eyes only half open as he enjoyed the slight breeze.

He passed the marker which was bust with people and turned to the right toward the clans district with an intention to go home and rest a bit more.

But as he passed near the Nara district with the angular wavy sign emblazoned on the gates he paused.

It was quite some time since he last visited his uncle in his home and while it wss quite early there was still a chance the man would be home.

With the new direction the silver haired half Yamanaka walked through the gates and toward the his uncle's house.

The people he encountered nodded to him in greeting and he answered them with the same courtesy.

It wasn't long before he found himself in front of his uncle's house and was surprised to see the man seating outside on the porch his legs under him and he looked attentively on the shogi board in front of him.

Opposite him, on the other side of the table another man was sitting his dark hair which gave the impression of being some exsotic plant gave away right away he was another Nara.

Sakurai didn't know all the Nara.. Far from it. For even though he himself was half Nara his relation to some of the clan's population was so far it could hardly be called blood relation.

"I should've known" Sakurai said his eyes twinkling in amusement "That you will be here lazing off" he finished a small smile on his face.

The older man looked up at him with surprise and a smile split his features "Sakurai!" he said warmly "It's so nice of you to come and visit me!" the man exclaimed "Please come here... It was quite some time since you last came here".

The boy obeyed and approached the man inclining his head to the other Nara in greeting.

"Oh!" the black haired tactican caught himself "Where are my manners?" he asked rhetorically "Sakurai this is Hideyoshi Nara... An avid shogi player and an old freind." he turned to the other man "Hideyoshi this is my Nephew Yamanaka Sakurai" he introduced them.

Sakurai moved forward extending his hand "It is a pleasure Nara san" he said with a smile his stormy grey eyes locking on the man.

The man smiled back his black eyes scanning the boy for a long moment "The pleasure is mine Yamanaka san" he finally said.

"Well" Shikaku smiled "Now that the two of you know each other.. It is time for us to continue our game Eh Hideyoshi?"

The man nodded "Very well... I will defeat you Shikaku... I will" he said with determination.

Turning to his nephew the Nara locked eyes with him "Sakurai why don't you go in? Yoshino is there.. Go drink something she will be happy to see you. I will be along shortly" he told the young shinobi.

"Of course" the boy said and bowed slightly before entering the house.

His Aunt was seating near the table her long brown hair falling on her back and moved from side to side as she moved animatedly while telling the woman in front of her about some story.

The other woman was tall with light brown hair cut short and her hazel eyes were focused as she listened fascinated by the other woman's story.

On the small carpet near the table under the heavy cuckoo clock a boy was lying on his stomach a book opened in front of him as he read carefully.

Sakurai smiled as he watched his cousins head suddenly falling before he woke up dazed and turning on his back he closed eyes and fell asleep.

"Aunt Yoshino" the boy said with a smile "It is a pleasure so see you" he greeted her.

The woman jumped in surprise and turned a stern eye to him "Sakurai" she said sternly "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak on me" she looked him darkly in the eyes, but a second later a smile broke through her stern facade.

"It is truly good to see you" she said softly "I was really worried".

"Thank you Aunt Yoshino" he replied.

The other woman turned to him "Ah you must be Yamanaka Sakurai.. The boy Yoshino likes to talk so much about" she said with a smile "I am Kumiko Nara.. The wife of Hideyoshi Nara and the girl there" she said pointing at a young girl seating in the corner and reading "Is Katsuki my daughter".

Sakurai turned around to where the woman Kumiko pointed and was surprised to see a girl seating there.

She was young around his age.. Maybe younger, her hair while as black as any Naras was slick and was pulled back by a ponytail.

Her hazel eyes were deep in the book she was reading and Sakurai walked toward her, curious as to what she was reading.

"Quite the material you're reading" he said with a smile "The art of deception by lord Tobirama... Is it homework?" he asked now truly curious.

The girl looked up at him her face unreadable "No" she said simply "I am just fascinated by lord seconds works".

"How curious" he said "So tell me Nara san.. Do you know what lord second thinks is the most important for a successful deception?" he asked a small smile dancing across his face.

The girl's face suddenly changed from boredom to interest her eyes burning "You.. Are you too interested in the works of Tobirama sama?" she asked.

"I own a copy of every single book he ever wrote Nara san" he said with a smile "I am a great fun of his".

"Wow" she said in awe "I never met anyone who was so interested in lord seconds work like me!" she squilcked with delight "My friends think I am a nut case for caring about books more than jutsu... Even if those books were written by the second hokage"

He smiled at her adjusting his hitai ate "They just don't understand that knowledge is power.. The more knowledge you have the better you can counter your enemy... With enough knowledge and preparation even a weak person could defeat a powerful shinobi" he said "However you still didn't answer my question.. Or maybe you just don't know " his amusement was visible.

She looked at him as if offended "Of course I know!" she protested vehemently "Lord Tobirama says that it's the most simple that makes it more difficult to break! And most people won't even suspect if it's something simple" she huffed and raised her nose up.

They continued talking about other works and stuff but finally Sakurai sighed "I am sorry Nara san" he said with a smile "But I have some stuff I have to do.. So I will bid you farewell" he said as he got up.

The girl nodded with a small smile on her face and bid him goodbye.

Not loosing any more time the silver haired boy said his goodbyes to his uncle and aunt he left the house.

He walked toward the small clearing in the woods where he was regularly meditating and training when somone suddenly bumped into him.

Before he was able however to seesee who it was and apologize the person vanished and he only found a small note in his pocket.

Slowly opening it his eyes widened at the one and half lines written there in a neat and beautiful handwriting.

" **Tomorrow night an hour before midnight the forest of death "**

A smile appeared on his face as he read the content again before he crushed the note and swallowed it.. He finally had a direction.

End of chapter 14


	15. chapter 15: Secrets

**Artes animi.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **Edit : Thank you depressedninja75 for your review, you are indeed correct that it's unnecessary for Danzo to know.. Moreover it makes no sense for him to know so its edited. Thank you again.**

 **Chapter 15.**

The forest was dark, the heavy brunches of the huge trees hiding the heavens from anyone who entered.

But in contrast to the gloom and dark of the forest, it was buzzing with life.

Walking carefully through it, Sakurai heared the howls of the creatures roaming the dark paths.

A faint smile appeared on the Yamanaka's face, this forest.. The trees all created by the first hokage to host the hidden village. And the boy couldn't help but admire the power needed.

He honestly couldn't imagine the sheer power neccecary to create something like that and it made him feel giddy.

However right now wasn't the time for these kind of thoughts. Instead he continued quietly toward the small clearing in the middle of the forest where the man he was about to meet was waiting.

It wasn't long until he saw him.

A man in a black cape, his white bandages a sharp contrast to the darkness around them.

Shimura Danzo.

Sakurai moved quickly now appearing before the man who just looked up at him with clear boredom.

However Sakurai knew that to be nothing but a facade, and while unable to read deeply into the man's mind, he could read enough of the surface to be sure.

"Danzo" he said quietly "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me" he said quietly.

The man stayed stoic "Please Yamanaka we are not here for pleasantries.. I am quite curious to know what was important enough for you go behind your uncle's back and meet me" he said.

"Very well" the Yamanaka said "Let's be blunt... I need a favor of you and in exchange I'll offer something as well" he started and seeing the man's unchanging expression continued "I need to further my knowledge on the mind and brain.. Unfortunately for this I'll need some test subjects which in my current position I won't be able to aquire" his eyes narrowed "And this is where you come in... I know you have the necessary man power and other materials bedded needed to execute it" he finished, knowing in his heart that what he was asking was terrible but cared not for it..not if it was for the village.

The older man's face finally lost its stoic expression taking a very surprised look.

"I must say" the older man started "This was quite unexpected.. To think that Inoichi's own nephew... " he couldn't help but break into a short laughter.

Sakurai stood there unamused, he knew he needed that knowledge if he is to further his understanding of the mind and the human brain and so said nothing, waiting for the man to finish.

Finally getting himself under control the smile snuffed "This is quite a request" he said his eyes gleaming "However I would want something in return.. Otherwise I see no reason to waste so much manpower" he said and looked expectantly at the young boy in front of him, waiting for his answer.

Sakurai nodded "Of course.. My offer is simple.. In exchange for this knowledge I will lend you my skills whenever you need of them for the next two years.. Excepting the times I am on a mission by the village.. And of course having the favor of the son of the current head of the Yamanaka and the brother of the next.. I am sure you understand" he finished his eyes locking with the shadow's.

Shimura nodded slowly "Very well young Yamanaka" he said with a smile which was hiding his true feelings "However as you offered two years.. So will my help be for two years only" he said as a matter of fact.

The silver haired nodded before turning ariyndaround "Then I belive we will see much more of each other Shimura Danzo" he said and turned around about to leave.

The old man stood there, his eyes burning with the flames of somone who held a secret.

And truly he couldn't help but feel he accomplished another of his goals. After all he just got the hands of the Yamanaka prodigy even though he would have to hand over an important reaserch.. Well the boy didn't know he mostly had it already.

The white haired boy suppressed a smile, forcing himself to remain stoic.. He knew exactly what the man in front of him thought..

However, his determination not to reveal his ability to the old man he decided to say nothing.. After all he will still get what he wanted.

Without another word he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The older shinobi smiled darkly "Poor Sakurai" he muttered "You have no idea that you just gave me what I wanted without me loosing anything ."

Turning around he vanished as well, leaving nothing but a pile of leaves where he was just a second ago.

From above the moon illuminated the clearing with pale light.

Zmxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning was nothing if not eventful for the young Yamanaka.

He just walked out of his room and to his surprise he was met by his uncle seating in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Good morning Sakurai" the older man said with a smile which looked a bit forced to the boy and made his heart beat faster.

Did his uncle know about his last night endeavors? Did Danzo rattled him? Or was he followed?

He didn't know but his breath hitched in his lungs.

"Good morning uncle" he replied, hiding his raging emotions by a brilliant smile "It's quite rare to see you here at this hour" he said his eyebrow rising.

Inoichi sighed "True.. But I was waiting for you to wake up... There is something I need to tell you.." he finished, his false smile falling.

Gulping silently Sakurai could feel his hands starting to shake.. He knew his uncle hatred toward the old shadow.. And it honestly made him nervous.

"So what is it uncle?" he asked leaning on the wall behind him.

"The hokage wanted to speak to you as fast as possible... There is something that based on your response might influence your future" the older blonde said, sighing.

Trying to hold his panic inside the boy took a deep breath. It couldn't be his meeting with Danzo right? Something like that didn't warrant something like that right?

He surely hoped so.

"I-is that so?" he asked "Very well.. I'll head to the tower right away.. Will you be coming with me uncle?" he asked.

The man nodded and got up before drinking the remaining coffee in one swoop.

"Let's go Sakurai" he said "And remember.. Think carefully of your answer" he said before walking out the scared boy right behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the nearly spartan office of the hokage, it was all Sakurai could do not to panic.

If the hokage discovered his request of the old man.. Demotion would be the least of his worries.

The old wizened leaders face was deep in thought when they entered and his pipe was tightly in his mouth.

On his right Sakurai was surprised to see the patriarch of the Nara clan, his uncle Shikaku.

They stood there in the entrance for a long moment until the Sarutobi finally looked up and his eyes were full of hard resolve.

"Inoichi.. Sakurai it is a pleasure seeing the two of you.. Please sit down and we will discuss the reason behind your summoning" the old leader looked momentarily at the silver haired anbu.

Tentatively the boy set down his eyes not leaving the wizened leader.

"Sakurai" the old man spoke, his voice was full of power "I called you here to give you a mission" he started.

Sakurai inwardly sighed in relief.. It was just a mission.

A second later his breath hitched when it hit him that for a regular mission he wouldn't have bean called with such urgency.

Now he couldn't help but feel curious what kind of mission was it that both of his uncles were here for it.

He stayed silent and waited for the man to elaborate.

"However" the man spoke his voice going down "Considering the outmost importance of the mission and its perils I won't just command you to it.. You were called here to hear about the mission and decide whether or not to accept it" the man said closing his eyes briefly.

Sakurai nodded silently.

"As you may know" it was the Nara who spoke "There is a civil war going on currently in the land of water between the kekei genkai users and the regular shinobi" he started "The problem is that we do not have a good enough information on both sides power and strength..." he stopped looking at the boy with a piercing gaze.

Sakurai didn't need any more to understand "So you want me to infiltrate one of the sides and gather as much information as possible? I guess I was chosen for my young age the not very Yamanaka appearance and my ability in mind reading?" he asked although it was more of a statement.

The hokage smiled lightly "Indeed..you got it right young Yamanaka.. The mission will be for one year after which you are to return whether the civil war will be over by then makes no difference.. So" he stopped and inhaled deeply from the pipe "Do you accept?" he asked seriously.

Sakurai gulped and felt fear rising within him but at the same time he felt excitement.

Biting his lip he suppressed both emotions as he knew he had to decide ratonaly.

He set there deeply in thought until he finally looked up "Indeed hokage sama.. I accept however will I have to create a cover story or will I be given one?" he asked.

The hokage smiled sadly "Shikaku here will give you access to all the knowledge you will needneed to infiltrate the kekei genkai faction.. You will also be given access to our research and development team to get anything you think is necessary.. You'll have two weeks to work on it.. "the man finished.

Sakurai nodded before getting yo and bowing "It shall be done" he said, steely determination in his eyes.

The hokage got up and offered him his hand "In the name of Konoha.. I thank you Yamanaka Sakurai for the service you are doing the village" he said formally but his voice was full of emotion.

The boy took the offered hand "I'll do my best not to disappoint you sir" he said before leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked through the roads of the village, wandering aimlessly.

His mind was so occupied by his thought of the coming mission he didn't notice that he passed near the academy and didn't hear somone calling his name.

Only when a stone nearly hit his head did he finally noticed the black haired Nara girl he met in his uncles house calling him over from the academy.

He smiled at her "Good morning to you too Nara san" he said "Is this" he pointed at the stones "Are substitute for kunai throwing? Oh how the academy fallen" he teased.

The girl burst out laughing "For your information... Stones were scientifically proved to be better and cheaper than kunai" she retorted playfully.

The boy smiled "So how were you doing lately?" he asked "Any more interesting books?" he asked.

The girl nodded "I actually just finished the arts of traps by lord second.." she told him.

"Hmm" he said amused "That's quite the interesting book... What did you think of..."

They discussed different theories and ideas from the books as well just some random talk, the girl while a year younger than him was quite intelligent.

They would've continued talking, but the bell rang and reminded the girl she has classes.

"I have to go" she said with a grimace "But it was pleasure talking to you" she said before hurrying back to her class while waving him.

He waved back.. She was quite the pleasant company.

He was about to walk when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned only to be greeted with the infectious smile of his dear second cousin.

"Miyu!" he exclaimed "How are you doing?" he asked her with a smile.

The girl looked at him, excitement dripping from her eyes.

"I was actually looking for you.. I am leaving tomorrow for my training with Tsunade sama" she said with a smile "I should have been gone already.. But the fiasco with the nuke nins kinda destroyed those plans".

He smiled warmly at her "I know you'll do great.. Wanna hang around a bit?" he asked to which the girl nodded enthusiastically.

And so the rest of the day was spent in a walk between the busy stalls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner that day wasn't calm in the Yamanaka household as two people were arguing.

" You are too young Sakurai!" the distressed matriarch exclaimed "Going into a war zone... It's too dangerous!" she stated.

"No aunt Tomoyo! This is for the good of the village" he answered vehemently "And it is my age that is one of the reasons for me being chosen.. Also I am too young? So I am not to young to be Anbu but I am too young to go to war?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

In truth he understood her position.. But honestly the woman was treating him like a child! He was an Anbu for God's sake! He killed already.. This shouldn't be much of a difference.

"Inoichi!" the now angry woman turned to her husband "Tell him! Make him see reason!" she demanded of the man who just shook his head.

"I am sorry Tomoyo.. But the boy is correct.. The village desperately needs this info" he said sadly.

The woman slumped into her chair "I know" she said quietly "But this doesn't make me any less worried" she said.

"I know" the man said quietly "I know".

Sakurai set there silent a warm feeling engulfing his heart as he looked at those two individuals who raised him like parents would.

"Thank you for understanding" he said quietly before getting up.

"The food was delicious.. Thank you" he said with a smile "Good night".

"Good night" the two of them said "Pleasant dreams".

He only nodded before walking to his room.

Deciding he will have to start researching tomorrow he got into his bed, the last thought the occupied his mind before he fell asleep was that it's such a waist that it had to happen now.. When he waited for Danzo's reasech..

What one won't do for his village after all?

A pale light illuminated the sleeping face of the boy who had no idea what fate has in store for him.

End of chapter 15.

 **AN :** **Quite the bold move by the boy.. Well at least things start to move a bit.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it!**


	16. chapter 16 :Final preparation

**Artes animi.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **I also don't own the songs in this chapter..**

 **An :some angst and pain.. Just a warning.**

 **Chapter 16.**

The small room was dark, no window was opened, no decoration on the walls to indicate of who this place belonged to.

In the middle of the room, on a small chair a boy was seating, his eyes closed his hand holding his pants tightly.

"You don't have to do this Sakurai" a blonde man said from right behind him "This is not necessary for the success of the mission" his voice was desperate as he tried to change the boy's mind.

Sakurai only shook his head in defiance "That might not be necessary but it might just save my life uncle.." he said curtly and opening his eyes he looked at a man garbed in a long trench coat and his face covered with a dog themed mask.

"Captain" he said his determination noticeable in every word "Please begin.. And don't hold anything back" he said as he looked right into the eye slits.

The man nodded. a flash of chakra originated from him and the boy went rigid.

Inoichi couldn't do anything but watched with pained eyes as the boy's breath heaving, his muscles getting rigid and a look of pure horror appear on his face.

Sakurai breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling quickly until finally the masked man relented.

Sakurai looked around him in horror only to calm down when he noticed where he is, but only Inoichi noticed that something in his eyes changed.. As if something died within him.

He slowly approached his nephew and helped him get up "Come on.. Let's go home you need some rest " he said gently.

Sakurai nodded slowly, his breath slowly returned to its normal pattern.

Before they walked out he turned to the mashed anbu.

"Thank you captain" he said quietly before walking out of the room.

Kakashi stood there his eyes darting to the small watch in his pocket.

"He was under Genjutsu for twenty minutes" he said quietly to himself and shaking his head in respect he walked out as well.

A heavy sigh left his lungs.

"I am sorry Sakurai" he mumbled to no one. His heart eched for making one of his subordinate go through something so horrible even though he knew it was the boy's choice.

"What kind of world this is " he said quietly "That makes children go through so much".

And as the light of the moon touched him, he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked quickly, the others right alongside him.

"Move move move!" the captain commanded them, his voice urgent "They are attacking the village! This was nothing but a diversion!"

The two masked groups moved in union, their legs moving faster than a human should ever be able to.

They were close to the village.. In less than a hour they should be able to see the walls of the village.

" Captain!" a hawk mashed Anbu called "There is smoke coming from the direction of the village!"

All the Anbu stopped as if someone hit them in the stomach before their speed somehow increased, now looking nothing but a blur.

They ran forward, not saying a word before they stood right in front of the village and gasped in shock.

The great wooden walls were breached, missing huge parts, smoke rose from within the village, and the forests around them were burning like inferno.

He was the first to come out of the shock, his eyes filling with blood.

He ripped the Raven mask from his face, revealing his young futures "Make them pay!" he screamed, his usually calm silver eyes were now filled with blood, burning like a bonfire.

And as if his words were like some sort of spell a huge roar of anger and defiance erupted from the group, even the blank masked root Anbu were roaring.

And as one they sprinted forward into the ruins of Konoha.

Sakurai sprinted first through the breach, and his breath hitched as he saw the littered bodies, the debris of the houses were scattered everywhere.

But what stopped him in his tracks wasn't that.. No.. It was the bodies of enemies scattered around, evidently they didn't have such an easy job.

Their clothes were all the same.. And their hitai ate.. It wasn't scratched.. It wasn't that of a nuke nin.. No it was way to organized..

 **It was Iwa!**

He moved forward, the place was a ghost town.. There was no one alive.. The enemy evidently left already.

His leg bumped into something and looking down he recoiled in horror.

A child.. No older than seven.

His face green, he turned around and sprinted toward the Yamanaka district.

He ran desperately, begging every diety he knew about that his close people were safe.. That those he loved were alright.

But when he arrived to his destination, he couldn't do anything but look in horror at the destruction around him.

The walls were breached, even though all around them many enemy bodies were lying motionless.

He ran into the burning district and stopped, his body shivered.

So many of his clan were lying dead, their bodies destroyed and some unrecognizable.

"This isn't a war" he muttered "This is a massacre".

He turned right toward his home and passing by Miyukis house he saw her.

She was attached to the walls of her home, her body pierced with heavy rock lances, her eyes were wide in horror and her shirt was covered with blood. Her once vibrant blonde hair was stained with dust and blood..

He approached her slowly, his entire body shivering he felt the bile rising in his stomach but he had to control himself..

Taking her cold lifeless hand in his own, he held it tightly for a moment before he reached her face and closed her eyes, taking her down from the wall.

He turned around, sorrow overflowing him but he gritt his teeth and with constantly rising fear he continued toward his own house.

He arrived to the relatively small house and the first thing that caught his attention was the piles of bodies all around it, most looking as if they killed each other.

He approached his home and entered through the broken door, narrowing his eyes.

The hallway was littered with dead.. And none of them were those he looked for..

A tiny hope seed began to bloom in his heart..

Could it be that they survived? Was uncle Inoichi alive?

He moved deeper into the house and with a loud crush his hope shattered.

There lying in a pool of his own, now stale blood was his uncle, soaked in blood and pinned to the wall near him was the disfigured body of a woman.

"Aunt Tomoyo" he said quietly "Uncle Inoichi" tears run down his face as he took her body off the wall and put it gently near his uncle's.

Then he hugged them, holding himself as strong as possible so he won't break.

He didn't know how long it have been, maybe five minutes, maybe an hour.. But he finally let go of them.. He needed to find Ino.. She might still be alive.. The trail of bodies ended in the living room.

He ran to her room, and there she was lying and wounded.. But alive though barely.

"Ino!" he screamed as he sprinted toward her covering her with hugs and kisses.

She opened her eyes, and looked at him.. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Big brother Rai" she said quietly "You've returned" her voice was tired but he detected some happiness there.

"I am here Ino chan" he said quietly hugging her to his chest "Come on.. Let's take you to aa doctor" his voice was gentle.

She shook her head "I am too tired right now big brother.. I'll just close my eyes".

His breath hitched, his heart was hurting "No.. Please Ino chan.. Don't close your eyes" he begged her, desperate.

"Why not?" she asked "I am just so.. So tired" she snuggled into him before she looked at him through half closed lids.

"Sakurai" her voice was faint "Will you.. Please" a cough escaped her mouth "Sing me a Lullaby?" her eyes begged him.

He stood there, holding her close.. Feeling her dying right there is his hands.. Gulping he forced himself to smile.

"Of course" he told her caressing her hair.

She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

He opened his mouth, doing his best not to cry and started to sing softly.

"Hush child darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down to sleep" he sang softly seeing her futures relax and a soft smile spreading on her face.

"Sleep child, darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down to sleep" his heart ached as he sang, his voice wanted to give up.. But he carried on.. He couldn't cry in front of her.

He was just about to continue when he felt her grip loosing and he looked in horror as she died.. Right in his hands.

He stood there.. Silently his eyes full of disbelief as he watched his last family member died right in his hands.

And then, as if some dam was broken, a scream of anguish forced its way out of his mouth.

And he opened his eyes waking up.

The boy looked around in distress, his body sweating.

A breath of relief escaped his mouth.. He was in his room in his uncle's house.. It was nothing but a dream.

He shook his head and looked out of the window, it was still dark but he couldn't return to sleep.

He got up and walked toward the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea he set down and closed his eyes savoring the heat of the drink.

The dream.. He knew it wasn't anything random.. After all he just endured it few hours ago in the dark room.

Although if he was to be honest with himself.. He didn't expect anything like.. **_This._**

His mind ran through it, knowing the reason he agreed to go through with it.

In just a few hours he will be on his way to the land of water to start his mission, and this was just the final part of his preparation.

Sipping from the tea he thought back on the last two weeks and how he spent them.

They created his cover story and he was interrogated by Morino Ibiki to make sure that even in his sleep he will answer to his new name.

Hours of reading and emotionally connecting to his new identity, hours of remembering the names of his new family and the place where he lived.

But no matter how much he was being prepared there was one part where he found it difficult to fully enter into his alter ego.

He was supposed to be somone seeking ravenge after seeing his family slaughtered.. And although he could play it well enough he couldn't connect emotionally.

And that's where the last part of his preparation was born. It was his idea, to be willingly put under a Genjutsu and experience the loss of his family in such a horrible way.

He smirked bitterly.. He now had no problem to connect with his alter ego that's for sure.

Finishing his tea, he took it to sink where he washed it.. Tomorrow is going to be quite the day.

He walked into Ino's room and kissed her lightly on her braw.. Who knows when he will see her again..

After that he walked outside, deciding to spend some time in the fresh air and clear his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was emotional for the silver haired boy, he hugged his sister one last time before she walked to the academy and kissed her on her braw.

Afterward he hugged his aunt who was a real emotional wreck.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth and eat properly" she spoke quickly her nervousness making her say nonsense.

He hugged her tightly "Thank you aunt Tomoyo.. I promise I'll return.." he said.

The woman looked at him sadly before giving him a kiss on his braw "Stay safe Sakurai.. The village needs you.. I need you.. Inoichi needs you.. And Ino needs you".

He kissed her on her cheek before he headed to his final destination.. The same dark room.

Arriving there, he was greeted by the hokage his uncle and one another person, who's face was hidden under a blank mask.

The room was just as empty as it was the day before.. With one exception.

In the middle of it was a chair the kind of which can be found in a barber shop.

He set down and closed his eyes.. It was time for the final change.

The masked man started working, cutting his hair short and then covering it with some weird liquid.

Sakurai wasn't sure exactly what the man was doing but when he was finished he looked at the small mirror and his eyes widened.

Becouse looking at him from there, instead of his own reflection was a brown haired boy with short hair.. He looked nothing like a Yamanaka.

The masked man bowed to the hokagevbefore he left the room .

The hokage approached the boy and extended his hand "Yamanaka Sakurai.. I thank you for your service to the village and wish you good luck with the mission. The village will never forget your bravery" he said while with his other hand he took out a small satchel and extended it to the boy.

"Here you have all your new documents and Hitai ate.. Good luck and may the spirits of the kages watch over you" the old man then bowed to the boy before walking away leaving the two Yamanaka alone.

Inoichi stood there, his eyes moistened "Sakurai" he said "I..." but he was unable to continue instead he closed the distance between them and hugged the boy.

Sakurai hugged him back "Thank you uncle.. For everything" he said quietly.

The man just nodded "Please be safe"

"I will.. I promise you uncle".

The man smiled softly "Your parents would be so proud of you... I am proud of you as well".

They stood like that hugged for some time until the older man broke it.

"Goodbye.. My child" he said softly tears running down his face "We will await your return"

Sakurai nodded "Thank you uncle.. Hopefully I'll see you once again.. All of you".

This were the last words the two will exchange for over a year.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the thick forest, his slashed Kiri headband on his head, Sakurai narrowed his eyes a dark glint appearing in them his hands clenching.

"I'll not let anything like that happen to Konoha.. I swear!"

Only the howling wind answered his thoughts.

End of chapter 16.


	17. chapter 17

**Artes animi.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 17.**

 **\--:--**

The wind was howling, striking his face like a hammer. His feet were moving quickly as if gliding on the shimmering clear waters of the sea.

His eyes were narrowed his ears kin, he could not afford to make any mistakes.

A soft whistling was his only warning, but to a man trained under the most deadly group in his village this was enough.

He moved his head to the side, just enough to avoid the small black projectile thrown at him, ducking under another one he turned around his eyes looking for his assailants.

A thin smile appeared on his face as he saw them, a group of four shinobi, their hitai ate glowing in the sunlight.

He moved forward, not waiting for them to act his awareness already spread absorbing their surface thoughts as easily as a man reading from a book.

He moved slightly to the right dodging a series of water bullets before rolling on the water to avoid an explosive shuriken sent toward him.

He shook his head in disdain.. Those guys weren't any higher than newly minted chunin.

His finger moved quickly and dug fog engulfed the area where, obscuring both himself and his opponents.

"Let's dance" he muttered quietly as he replaced himself with a thrown kunai, and closed his eyes letting their thoughts to direct him.

They weren't trained well enough to fight in the fog, for him? It was a child's play knowing whatever theirs going to do was just a bonus.

Without any of them noticing, his steps making no ripples in the water he approached one of them and stuck a senbon right into the his throat ripping his windpipe.

The falling of the body created ripples in the water, and the death grunts indicated exactly where he was.

To their credit they one of them created a huge water bubble in which he somehow contained the fog.

Noting to himself to learn this technique, Sakurai moved toward them sending a barrage of water bullets toward where one of them was about to move killing himhim just as he arrived there.

The two others looked at him, their faces filled with fear and loathing.

He smirked, his short brown hair corresed by the wind "Cocky brats" he said "Did you realy believe you can take me on? Thought that being young I won't be able to crush you?" his eyes narrowed "You're dead" he said before you letting himself fall into the water vanishing from their eyes.

The two jumped away, their eyes quickly scanning the area for him, carefully looking at the water, knowing he could strike from everywhere.

In the mean time, under the water Sakurai thanked his Anbu instructor for training him to fight under the water.

He slowly resurfaced throwing a kunai which was easily avoided before he ducked back into the water.

He replaced himself with the kunai which fell into the water but not before he created a regular clone.

The clone burst out of the water, gaining the attention of the two who sent water disks at him, sharp enough to rip off a stone.

To their surprise the technique just sailed through him, understanding in their eyes they turned around only for one of them to scream as his heart was pierced by a long water spear while the other was sent flying with a powerful kick to the stomach.

Before the man had any chance to even land, Sakurai appeared behind him and inserted a needle into his vein.

At first the man was able to move away, his black hair dripping with water and was about to unleash a technique at his foe only to suddenly collapse holding his head.

Sakurai stood there in front of him a wry smile on his face "Good night" he said just as the man lost his consciousness.

Lifting him up the boy walked toward the shore sighing.

Finally returning to the shore he put the man on the sand before he quickly thrown his body into the water.

"Well.. This was boring" he said quietly before turning toward a small cave "Come out whoever you are" he called "I know you're there".

A moment of silence after which three children came out of there , two boys and a girl.

They looked at him, their eyes wide and fear obvious in their eyes.

"W-who are you?" one of the boys, who was a bit bigger asked his right hand clutching a kunai while his other hand was holding his brown hair.

Sakurai snorted "I can ask you the same question.. Do you know why those uglies" he said pointing at the unconscious Kiri shinobi "Were around here?" he asked.

The boy looked at him warily "They were here looking for us" he said a bit less tense "They came a group of five.. Their leader was a hunter nin" he said slowly judging the reaction of the boy who probably wasn't much older than him "Our sensei told us to run.. He himself held them up" the boy answered.

Sakurai nodded "So am I to understand you're part of the resistance?" he asked.

It was the girl who looked at him angrily "What is it to you?" she spat but there was no venom in her words.

"You know blondy" Sakurai said "For someone who had to run away from a bunch of weaklings you have a sharp tong in this mouth of yours" he taunted her.

The girl reddened but a hand of the third boy who's blue hair of all things was standing as if he was striked by a lighting "Don't.. Don't you see AI? He is trying to taunt you" the boy said calmly.

"Good response" Sakurai nodded "However we should be going.. I do not know your sensei.. But I doubt he is alive. Which means that there is a chance the hunter nin will soon be here" he told them.

The girl AI nodded her hand clenching her long braided hair "OK.. We should go" she said quietly.

The brien haired boy looked sharply "We can't take you with us" he said.

"But Touma!" the girl suddenly looked scared "He just saved us" she exclaimed.

The boy Touma just narrowed his eyes "He might be a spy!" he said.

Before they could continue Sakurai lifted his hand "Be quite" he said sudd his eyes sharp "Go hide!" he said suddenly "Now!" he called just before he moved an inch and caught a senbon in his hand.

Without needing any more incentive the children ran away.

Sakurai turned around his eyes narrowing "Your tricks won't work on me hunter" he said quietly before he throwed a smoke bomb and vanished.

He couldn't feel him, the hunter nin was a true professional, his steps made no sound and he couldn't even catch his smell.

However...

Sakurai ducked just as a water blade nearly sliced him and striked the person in his stomach.

The man vanished into the shadows again before reappearing not far from the now brown haired shinobi, and Sakurai saw his fish themed mask.

"You're quite well trained" the hunter spoke "I do not how you know where I am" the assassin said quietly "But you're not on my hit list.. Who are you?" The person asked and Sakurai was surprised to learn it was a woman.

Sakurai didn't answer, his hands moving toward his torso.

"Silent.. I like it" she said "You have quite the potential taking those four.. But I am afraid you never had to fight anything like me" she said coldly.

A wry smile appeared on the Yamanaka's face "We'll see about that" he muttered before vanishing.

She turned to her side ready to block the attack that was sure to come only for the boy to reappear in another place his mouth opened as he sent a torrent of water toward her which muddled all the sand around them.

Annoyed she dodged it and ran right toward him, sending hails of senbons at him which he dodged as if he was predicting her every move.

The hunter nin greeted her teeth.. This brat who looked no older than twelve was playing with her.

With a scream of rage she charged at him and to her surprise this time he moved toward her, apperantly exhausted from their little game.

She moved in a flurry her body going into a rhythm, quick and furious like a gushing river.

Tu her surprise the brat was not only keeping up with her but also redirecting her every attack.. And while not fast enough to actually land a hit himself she was getting much more exhausted than him.

The hunter nin felt as if she already encountered this particular technique.. Suddenly her eyes under her mask widened.

"Your technique" she said dodging a punch "You're a damn Konoha Anbu!" she called now distressed.

An amused smile appeared on his face "As expected from a hunter nin" he said while jumping back "And while we are on that topic.. Do you know what else do Konoha Anbu realy like to use?" he asked her.

She jumped back not sure what he was planning only for him to vanish and reappearing far away.

Suddenly realizing what he meant she was about to vanish only for the boy to mouth one word.

" Boom "

An explosion ignited right under her and the last thought she had was that she finally understood what he was hiding under mudd.

A second later she and an several square feet of land went off in a blast which lit up the night.

Sakurai stood there, breathing heavily... This woman forced him to use the taijutsu technique he was trained in the Anbu.. He couldn't let himself use it again.. Not if his mission is to be successful.

He was just glad the kids were far enough so they didn't here what the hunter said.

He fell to his kneesknees exhausted.

A hand touched his shoulder "Are you alright?" a young voice.. The same one as the girl asked him.

He slowly turned toward her "Sort of.. I am lucky.. She was already exhausted. Most likely from the battle with your sensei" he told her.

The girl nodded "But you were so cool! I didn't see the battle" she explained "But you've killed her with that explosion.. I am sure the entire area saw it" she chatted excitedly.

Sakurai just closed his eyes a sharp pain in his side.

Suddenly the girl cried in distress "You're bleeding!" she called.

He slowly opened his eyes noting the growing red circle in his short.. Probably done by one of the senbon.. He wondered if it was the adrenaline that numed the pain or if it was something else.

Slowly everything around him began to blur and he lost consciousness to the hysterical screams of the blonde girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything was hazy, blurred colors jumped around him, some blobs walked around him.

And from within the haze a voice carried.

"Your name?" the voice asked, and no matter how much he tried to identify whether it was a male or female he couldn't.

"Ichirou" he answered automatically "Sanada Ichirou".

"Your purpose for coming here to land of water?" the person asked again.

"Revenge.." his voice was unfocused "Against those who killed my family.. This twice cursed village" he answered.

He couldn't tell but he thought the person smiled "Sleep tight Sanada Ichirou".

With those words his eyes began to blurr even further and he fell into the tight embrace of unconsciousness.

Xxzxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakurai slowly opened his eyes, the light assaulting his eyes making him close them.

"Oh" a female voice came from his right "You're awake!" the woman giggled "Please wait for a moment" she said before she left the room.

Sakurai looked around carefully seeing himself in what looked to be some kind of medical facility.

There were several rows of beds, the walls painted white.

"Ugh" he muttered "I hate hospitals" he complained.

"Than you're lucky you won't have to stay here much longer" a man's voice said from the entrance.

a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner entreded a smile on his face. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered with an eye-patch. Talismans were hanging from each ear written on them twice on each side. The man was wearing the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them.

"Good morning Sanada san" the man said with a smile.

Sakurai's eyes widened "How do you know my name?" he asked darkly.

The man smiled gently "I am sorry we had to do it.. But we drugged you while you were recovering.. We needed to make sure you aren't a spy" the man explained.

A small frown appeared on the boy's face "I understand your actions.. But I can't say I enjoy it" he said but inside he promised himself to buy a large box of beer to Ibiki.. The man literally saved his life.

The man nodded "Understandable.. My name is Ao by the way" he said with a smile "And you are lucky you were brought here as quickly as you were.. Otherwise it would have been to late" the man took out a senbon from a small plastic bag "This senbon was coated in a very dangerous poison. You didn't feel it because the poison numbs the area of the hit while it slowly working on killing the person.." the man explained.

Sakurai sighed "So I guess I need to thank those brats?" he asked.

The man flashed him a smile "That's up to you. In any case please get ready and meet me outside. I will hear your story and then the true mizukage will decide what to do with you" the man finished.

The boy nodded making a note to himself to learn this poison and its antidote.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxc

He walked outside, his nostrils assaulted by the smell of the sea his hair tingling from the touch of the cold wind.

Outside Ao was waiting for him, his back leaning to some building.

As he approached him, the older man started walking slowly letting the boy to catch up.

They walked in silence for a long moment, Sakurai looking around at the hidden camp.

"So Ichirou" Ao started "Tell me about yourself.. I know you're here to avenge your family that was killed by the village, can you tell me please more about this?" he asked.

Sakurai nodded slowly "There wasn't much.. My family wasn't a clan.. But we were close friends to the Uki clan, we were in the Uki compound when they striked." he explained.

The kiri shinobi nodded "I see, I am really sorry for your loss" he said.

They continued talking with the older man asking questions while watching him as a hawk for any twitch and in his heart Sakurai thanked Morino once again.

Finally they arrived near a small building flanked by two guards.

It was then that the blue haired shinobi turned to him.

"I believe you are really interested in fighting Yagura.. Your words are sincere and your actions of saving those genin are speaking for you. Thus I'll trust you enough to let you join however it is not my decision." the man told him.

Sakurai bowed his head.

"Now then" the man said with a smile "Come in and talk to the Mizukage" he beckoned him "She will decide actually what will happen with you"

Slowly Sakurai walked in, his trained eyes watching around his heart beating like a hammer.

The room was dark with no windows in it but he could see a door right in front of him.

This next moments will decide whether or not his mission will progress or will it be doomed.

He walked forward until he stood in front of the door, nervously he knocked slowly on it and after a feminine voice called him to enter he opened the door and the light assaulted him.

End of chapter 17


	18. chapter 18

**Artes animi.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 18.**

He walked into the circular room, it's dark grey walls illuminated by the soft light coming from the huge window at the back of the room.

His eyes fell upon several paintings on the walls with sceneries of the beauty of the land of water.

Several wooden shelves adored the room, filled with various books and documents.

His first impression of the room was simple and efficient and his eyes moved to the sole occupant of the room.

It was a young woman seated behind a small low table, with her long red hair falling behind her head to her back, her green eyes mesmerizing.

When she looked up at him the light reflected in her green eyes and her small mouth thinned into a soft smile.

"Greetings Sanada san" she said with a smile her voice as soft as her smile "It is a pleasure meeting you while we are both consious and healthy in mind" she greeted him.

Sakurai bowed to her slightly, showing just a small amount of respect.

"The pleasure is mine Mizukage sama" he replied.

The woman nodded and gestured him to seat down in front of her, not taking any offense in the way he acted, after all he wasn't one of her shinobi.. Yet.

Compiling with her request he took a seat in front of her, his hands positioned on his knees.

The Mizukage smiled, noticing how his hands were both visible and unarmed while close enough to move at a moment notice.

"A professional" she thought.

They set in silence, gouging each other for a long moment until the redhead finally broke it.

"So Sanada san" she started "From your short interrogation we learned you are not an enemy and that your purpose of coming here is to join us to avenge your family.." she looked at him carefully waiting for his reaction.

The boy nodded in confirmation, knowing that this is going to be yet another test.

"Tell me then Sanada san" she continued "About your family and the event which brought you here.. Aa a leader I would like to know more about those who follow me".

Mentaly the Yamanaka prepared himself to what was coming, carefully considered the best way to respond.

"Speak to eagerly and you'll show its not your personal story, speak to slowly you'll look like you are trying to buy time" the voice of his Anbu instructor came to his mind.

He nodded slowly "I will do as you wish milady" he muttered quietly before he looked right into her eyes "However I will ask you to respect my privacy and feelings, some things are just to painful and personal" he told her bluntly, playing his persona of a rouge shinobi.

The woman nodded "This is acceptable" she said.

He inclined his head in gratitude, before he started to speak.

"My name as you know is Sanada Ichirou" he said "I am eleven years old and was born in a small village not far from the Yuki clan compound. My father was a shinobi of kiri with close ties to the head of the Yuki clan." he sighed and a flicker of pain passed through his eyes.

The redhead nodded but didn't interrupt.

"My family often went to visit the Yuki clan where we trained together until we joined the academy." he continued.

This picked the woman's interest "Tell me some more about your academy years " she asked him.

The boy complied, telling her more of his time in the academy as was fabricated by the TI team in Konoha.

"Finally after two and a half years I graduated as a genin and my father was assigned to me as my master." his eyes focused as he looked into her eyes.

"This was when the tension started to rise. With the assault by Kaguya clan the first signs of clan racism started to show up, but even so my family stayed close to the Yuki. I trained with one of their children Kaito was his name." he bit his lip and a silent tear fell from his eye.

The woman sighed and nodded "You don't have to continue if you don't want to" she told him gently.

He shook his head "No.. I held this in for so long... Having no one to share it with" his shoulders shook and he stiffed a sob.

The Mizukage looked at him gently, seeing for the first time his young age reflected in his actions.

"Then I am more than willing to listen" she said softly putting her hand gently on his shoulder.

He looked up at her with surprise, never expecting this kind of reaction but inside he was satisfied.

"Thank you" he muttered before he breathed deeply.

"I am sorry you had to see me like this lady Mizukage.. I thought I was over it" he told her.

She just smiled at him.

For a long moment he said nothing his eyes closed as if he was trying to control his emotions.

Finally he opened them and continued "I was nine years old when it happened.. The Yuki massacre. We were eating dinner with them, I can still remember what it was.. Yakisoba. The Yuki matriarch was quite good at making it" he flashed a small awkward smile which she returned.

"They broke in, killing anyone on their way. My father commanded me to run away and never to return" a small sob 'escaped' his throat "And I ran away to the land of lightning where I stayed hidden, leaving as rouge shinobi until.. Evading Kumo shinobi until I heared there was a resistance going on" he finished his tale, his eyes red.

The older woman looked at him with sadness in her eyes "I am sorry I made you tell me all of this" she told him.

The boy shook his head "No milady.. I am glad I could share it" he said, and glad he was as her surface thoughts were all he needed to confirm she believed him.

"Now that I heared your story" she said looking at him "I can't deny you the chance to fight with us, even though I wish children like you wouldn't have to fight at all" she said quietly.

"Thank you Mizukage sama" he said bowing, his happiness heared in his voice.

She flashed him another smile "Don't mention it" she said and taking a small paper she wrote something on it and folding it she gave it to him "Please pass through the armory and give them this note they'll get you a new unscratched headband and a shinobi dog tag."

He stood up and bowed to her "Thank you Mizukage sama.. I won't disappoint you" he said.

"It's Mei" she told him "Terumi Mei".

His eyes widened "Thank you lady Mei" he said bowing again before he walked out.

Even a long moment after the door closed, the redhead Mizukage was still gazing at the door with a soft expression.

"Sanada Ichirou" she muttered "I'll make sure you won't end up like your parents" she closed her eyes.

"I swear"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice to see you in one piece" the blue haired shinobi called to him just as he walked out of the office.

Sakurai smiled at him "Thank you Ao sama" he said as he bowed.

The man smiled at him which reached to his one visible eye, the other was covered by a patch.

"I am sorry to disturb you any more Ao sama" he addressed the smiling man "But would you please show me the way to the armory?" he asked.

The man nodded "Of course" he replied "Let me give you a small tour of the camp".

Sakurai bowed his head gratefully.

They walked through the small makeshift streets, the man showed him the barracks where he would be sleeping.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but as this is just a temporary base until we can reclaim the village we do not have much place to sleep other than the barracks" was the jounin's explanation.

From there they went to the mess hall where the shinobi were having their meals and finally after showing him were the small market was and where the training grounds were they finally arrived at the armory.

Comapered to the rest of the buildings which were but makeshift huts, the armory was more akin to a real building.

Made of heavy stone and colored light blue the walls had some sea plants wrapped around them, the sign saying 'Water' was attached to the wall right above the door.

They walked in into a long corridor with a door to the right and another one in the far end of the hallway.

Ao walked forward to the furthest door where he knocked twice and waited.

The door opened, revealing a small counter right at the entrance and a farely big room behind it.

The person who opened the door was a young woman with short brown hair, her eyes were vivid green, a small smile was dancing on her futures.

"Lord Ao!" she exclaimed "It is a pleasure seeing you here, how can I help you?" she asked before her gaze fell upon the brown haired boy standing there and her eyes widened.

"You!" she exclaimed "You're the one who saved Touma didn't you?!" her eyes were sparkling.

"Touma" the face of the brown haired boy came to his mind and looking at the woman in front of him he noticed the resemblance.

"Oh it is a pleasure to meet you miss" he said with a smile and a small bow "Sanada Ichirou" he introduced himself "You share quite the resemblance to the boy".

The woman smiled in delight "Thank you so much for saving my little brother!" she said her eyes gleaming "He is very important to me" she finished in a quiet voice.

Sakurai nodded understanding.

"khmm" the blue haired man coughed slightly to gain her attention "In any case we are here by the request of lady Mizukage" he said motioning the boy to give the slip of paper.

Without another word, the boy moved forward and gave the woman the note.

Taking it the kunoichi unfolded it and nodded before she walked into the backroom.

The noise of doors and drawers opening and closing came from the back before she returned and put all the stuff she brought on the counter.

"Here you go" she said with a smile "You have a new hitai ate and a new uniform completed with a flack jacket. Oh you are a chunin by the way" she finished.

The boy nodded in thanks before he took it all.

"Thank you miss" he said "Please pass Touma my best regards" he told her.

The woman smiled and nodded "I'll make sure he will get them" she said "I wish you luck in your work" she said before closing the door again.

He turned to the older shinobi who stood there in silence until now.

"Ichirou" the man said "You should go rest.. As much as I would like to let you rest longer we are in a dire need of every capable shinobi".

Sakurai nodded "I will do as you say" he replied.

The man nodded "Good than please report to the Mizukage's office by eight tomorrow morning" he said before he walked out of the building.

Sakurai walked out behind him but stopped an contemplated his options, he could easier go to hihis room to rest or start spying the base for his report.

After a short consideration he decided to wait with the information gathering until he will cement himself in.

With this thought in mind he headed to his quarters in the barracks, the sea breeze caressing his face.

End of chapter 18.

 **An :I apologize for the long delay and the short chapter but hopefully next chapter will be longer.**


	19. chapter 19

**Artes animi.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **An : just a reminder that Sakurai's shipping is still undecided, please review or pm me with suggestions.**

 **Chapter 19.**

The room was silent as the mizukage gazed upon each and every one of the present people.

There was her trusted advisor Ao in his sea green clothes and his blue hair, his eye covered by a black patch.

There was 'crane' the head of their makeshift hunter nin force, her long black hair falling to her back, her face covered by a crane mask.

There was Akihiko Hoga one of the oldest members of the resistance and the chief strategist , his hair was graying but his eyes were filled with wisdom, who was playing with his graying mustache.

And finally standing right opposite her was the brown haired Chika Higuchi the head of the Tourure and interrogation department her blue eyes show casting her attention while her hand was touching her left cheek on which the word "Kuro" was tattooed.

"Milady" Akihiko said quietly "I am not sure this is a good idea, _he_ is new.. We know next to nothing about him nor did he do anything to warrant our trust" he said as he curled his mustache slightly.

"What do you think?" the redhead leader asked her advisor.

"Did you forget about him saving three genins?" Ao retorted "He put his own life at risk for the sake of people he never knew" he paused looking over the other occupants "This is enough for me.. Not to mention I trust lady Mizukages judgment"

Mei nodded before looking at the masked kunoichi.

"He is skilled enough.. Taking out a hunter nin is no easy fit, and by tricking them he showed he is cunning enough." she said shrugging "Not to mention he is our best chance.. I say give the lad the chance" she said her voice was low and had an undertone as if she was smirking.

"Thank you" the mizukage said her gaze shifting to the final occupant.

"What say you Chika? Being the head interrogator and all" she asked.

The woman looked thoughtful the wrinkles that appeared making her look older than she was "This is a difficult question milady" she said quietly "The interrogation proved he is on our side and while it is possible in theory to lie under this kind of circumstances even under those drugs.. It's unlikely... . Add to that the fact that real anger is not easy to fake.. "a thin smile appeared on her face but her voice didn't change from her regular flat voice" I believe we should give him one final test ".

Mei nodded satisfied "Very well then its decided.. Crane will you do us the favor of calling him here?" she asked the hunter who nodded before leaving the room quickly.

"Ichirou" the mizukage thought quietly "please be who you say you are"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moon was slowly fading with the light of the sun taking over the heavens, it light slowly painting the sky crimson.

Crane walked into the barracks quickly walking through the long corridor, passing doors on both his left and his right until she arrived at one of the furthest door and opened it quietly.

It was a small room, it's walls gray a small wardrobe on the far side and a single window up the room, in all honesty it looked more likelike a prison cell than a room where a person would stay willingly.

On the far side of the room right under the window stood a single bed on which her objective was sleeping peacefully his brown hair disheveled.

A thin smile spread under her mask as she approached the boy and was about to poke him and only her long training saved her finger from being caught and broken.

The jumped from the bed his eyes sweeping the room quickly as he moved into defensive posture.

Crane couldn't help but be impressed by his reaction.

"Good reaction" she praised him "Many older shinobi should learn from you.. Never let your guard down."

Sakurai nodded his eyes still on her as he examined her carefully "Well when you live even a short time as a rouge you don't have much of a choice" he replied.

A quite chuckle escaped the woman "I like you kiddo" she said amused "Maybe I'll find you a place within our own ranks".

He didn't say anything opting to stay silent.

"In any case as much as it is fun to watch you I am here on business" she said.

He nodded, expecting it.

"Lady Mizukage awaits you in her office, you should get ready and go see her... Don't keep us waiting" she said before walking out of the room.

Not missing that she said _us_ he got ready quickly before walking out of his room and headed to the Mizukage's temporary office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Opening the door he was greeted by five people two of them unknown to him.

His eyes darted around carefully not sure what was it that they wanted of him.

"I like him" said one of the people he didn't recognize not missing how his eyes darted around, a thin smile splitting his face "Constant vigilance".

The other person he didn't recognize didn't say anything instead she preferred to focus on the redhead Mizukage who had a thin smile of satisfaction splattered on her futures.

"Come in Sanada san" she told him "And close the door behind you.. We have much to discuss".

Bowing how head Sakurai walked past the door as he approached her "Of course milady" he replied.

The woman was silent for a long moment her previous smile vanished, instead Sakurai could easily see conflicting emotions on her face even without restoring to his mind reading abilities.

After a long moment she finally looked at him "Ichirou Sanada" she said her voice cold and her eyes narrowed "This " she said pointing at the woman he didn't know "Is Chika Higuchi the head of our torture and interrogation unit" she said.

Sakurai bowed his head in greeting pleased to meet his uncle's colleague "A pleasure to meet you Ma'am" he said.

The woman regarded him with cold eyes "I wish I could say the same Sanada san" she said her voice as harsh as steel as she approached him "However.. I know for a fact that **you are a spy!"** she spat suddenly.

Sakurai stiffened and only his Anbu training and his extensive self control helped not to move an inch on his face, and what more it took him every ounce of power he had to will his heart to continue beating normally.

He lifted his eyebrow "And what gave you that ma'am?" he asked his voice flat, silently thanking every diety he knew for being a Yamanaka for only someone with absolute control over his mind could project such calm.

The woman turned to Ao who smiled and nodded.

A sigh escaped the woman's mouth and her steely demeanor vanished. Turning around she looked at him apologetically.

"I am sorry" she said bowing her head "But we had to make sure" she told him.

He looked at her confused "Umm.. What exactly did you try to achieve by that?" he asked his eyes broadcasting his confusion.

She smiled but it wss Ao who answered by taking his eyepatch off, revealing a milky white eye.

Sakurai looked at it mesmerized.. Of course he knew what it was.

Taking his look of intrigue as a sign of confusion Ao elaborated "This is a Byakugan, the all seeing eye" he explained "I can see everything within you with it.. And when a person is accused of something he is guilty of the persons heart starts beating quicker." he explained.

Sakurai nodded now thanking every diety for not trying to mind read anyone around the guy.. He would've been exposed in no time.

" I am sorry Ichirou" the Mizukage said "It was the only way" her eyes were full of regret.

Sakurai nodded saying nothing his panic slowly settling down.

"So was that the only reason you called me here?" he asked.

The woman shook her head "Akihiko" she said turning to the silver haired man "Please debrief him".

The man nodded "Akihiko Hoga the name" he started by introducing himself "Chief strategist. We summoned you here to give you a mission of great importance.. Thus we needed to make sure you are safe" he explained.

The boy nodded but stayed silent.

"As you know we are at war against the bunch of lunatics under Yagura" he hissed the name "However the Daimyo decided he will stay neutral and wait until one side is victorious before he will land his support"

Sakurai nodded, he was well aware of this it.

"However we are at a disadvantage in this war for one simple reason.. We don't have the the same level of control Yagura has thanks to him controlling the village itself which means he has a bigger supply base.. And in a war of attrition the army needs supplies.

"So the next mission should somehow convince the daimyo to land us his full resources" the Yamanaka concluded grasping were the conversation was going.

The man smiled slightly "Very good, indeed we need to get every bit of help we can." he sighed before continuing "This is where you coming in" he paused taking a breath "Your mission while simple in theory will be much more difficult in practice" the man took out a stack of documents all dirty and stained and gave them to the boy.

"This documents are a fake set of documents containing plans by the current mizukage to - in a span of a few years - to take control of the whole of the land of water" the strategist explained.

Sakurai nodded in understanding "So my mission is to deliver this to the daimyo while somehow making sure it will be believable?" he asked for clarification.

The man nodded in satisfaction "indeed" he replied.

The now brown haired boy thought about it for a moment "Why was I chosen though?" he asked finally after a moment of silence "I am definitely not one of your best" he explained himself.

"While it is true that you are far from our strongest" Mei spoke moving a strand of red hair from her face "You have several aspects that none of the others have" she spoke softly her voice barely audible "You're young which means your movements will be less tracked than a grown up shinobi, what's more you aren't a known member of the resistance meaning you're less likely to draw attention to yourself.. Not talking about how a younger child will he more likely to gain trust and you are quite skilled which means you won't be defenseless" she finished her explanation.

Sakurai nodded in understanding "Thank you milady for the trust.. I won't dissapoint you" he said.

A thin smile lightened the woman's face "I am sure you won't.. Now go and be safe" she said.

He bowed before he left the room leaving a group of very tense people behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked into his room his gaze falling on the assortment of items he had lying on the bed and the floor.

There was a small backpack filled with the essentials like food and water and some money not wishing to take scrolls with him as to not give gishis identity away.

There was one hidden kunai and several small bottles of poison disguised as water bottles.

And finally there was a map of the land of water filled with small markings and a stack of documents near it which he hidden in the backpack.

Giving a last cursory glance around he put the backpack on and walked out closing the door behind him, leaving a small hitai ate on the table.

End of chapter 19.

Earnest apologies for the short chapter however I hope you'll enjoy it.


	20. chapter 20 : Operation Mincemeat

**Artes animi.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 20.**

The sun was slowly setting vanishing into the sea painting the water red. In the horizon the last of the fishing boats were returning, their paddling creating small ripples on the water surface.

In the shadows a single figure stood slowly covering its eyes with its hand from the light of the sun.

Walking out of the shadows was a young boy his hair brown and a small satisfied smile on his face, taking up his small satchel from the ground the boy walked away, back toward the port toward which the ships were sailing to.

Mizuhana, one of the major ports in the land of water was a beautiful city, the streets were clean and the people well dressed, even the port was taken care of though not as much as the city itself.

Walking through the streets Sakurai couldn't help but smile, the first part of his plan has already been completed.

It has already been a week since he was dispatched from the rebels camp and it took him a whole day to decide on a course of action.

His first thought was to give the documents to some random kid paying him to deliver it, before he would stage an attack on the boy just before the guards will pass by thus making it believable.

But not only did it involve possibly traumatizing a kid for life and should he have not other way he would still do it, but it was also a route which could theoretically be traced to him and the rebels which was something he wsswas trying to avoid.

Murdering some people and leaving it on them wouldn't work either, to suspicious..

Which was how he decided on his current course, and for that to work he needed three factors.

The first to make sure that the city he would use for the disinformation would have no ties to the shinobi, making sure the documents will get to the Daimyo.

Secondly was to learn the schedule of the fisherman.

And as for the third.. His eyes narrowed, the third would be the most difficult part of his plan.

Without wasting any more time he turned in an alley and headed toward the city gates.. He couldn't afford losing any more time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time he left the city the world was already shrouded in darkens which suited him just fine, the less people who seen him the better.

Breaking into a quick run he headed further from the city his eyes and ears kin to find his prey.

He knew that the city was pretty far from any shinobi hub which was the reason he chose it, however for the current stage of the plan it was a hinder.

After all trying to find a shinobi, preferably not a jounin in those parts was quite the bother.

He continued to run for several hours before he sat under a tree to rest his tired body.

He knew it would take around a day to arrive to an area where he is likely to find what he was looking for.

Making sure there was no one around he made a couple of handsigns and transfered his consciousness to a nearby bird.

His mind filled with nostalgia as he remembered his Anbu survival training, if birds could chuckle he would've chuckled.

He flied around, getting the feeling of the air, the colors and the smells.. It was something he missed, the freedom.

He took to the air gliding on the currents his mind as serene as it ever was, he circled his body enjoying himself for a a few hours before he returned to the body.

The moment his consciousness returned to his body his eyes opened and he couldn't help but feel the sense of loss as his senses, trained as they were weren't a match for the avians natural instincts.

Getting up and stretching lightly the boy continued his journey deeper into the land of water until he finally stopped near a small shore, littered with rocks and boulders.

He didn't like the place, it was too open.. To different from the woods back home.

Shaking his head he made a gesture and his body changed to the color of the terrain where he hid himself, waiting, his eyes shining like a preadetor waiting for his prey.

As he waited he couldn't help but curse himself for his lack of foresight, if he would've only taken a shinobi outfit he wouldn't have to be here right now, hiding in the shadows awaiting for a prey that might never show up.

The day light gradually left in favor of the night sky shrouding the world in a veil of darkness when his prey finally arrived.

It was a young woman wearing the flack jacket of the village hidden in the mist, her long brown hair held back by her hitai ate, a long blade at her hip.

She walked toward the shore from the sea, her feet quickly walking on the water, making small ripples in the dark sea.

"Perfect" Sakurai mumbled as he got ready, a single bottle of poison clipped to his pants, a senbon in his hand.

He did not know who the woman was, nor did he care honestly, the only thing that mattered to him was that she had the uniform of a mist shinobi and judging by her age most likely a chunin.

As she passed the shore he throwed the needle at her, his moves silent, a small smile gracing his face.

To his utter surprise and horror the woman turned lightning fast and drawing her blade bisected the projectile in two.

"Crap" the spy said realizing he miscalculated, this was a jounin!

A small smile spread through the woman's futures, her blue eyes twinkled in mirth.

"Not a bad technique" she said "I didn't even hear you move" her eyes narrowed a bit "Show yourself, don't make me come for you".

Without a word Sakurai jumped out throwing a hail of senbon at her his kunai already in hand he dashed forward already reading her mind.

The woman looked at him stunned "So young" she mumbled but didn't freeze instead she quickly dispatched his needles before she charged forward.

Without a word their blades met, the screech of metal on metal resounded in the air.

To the right her thoughts said.

He moved to left avoiding barely avoiding the attack, his hand moving to strike her only to feel her boot striking his ribs.

Stunned he was sent flying, his rib while not broken was bruised, sending waves of pain into his mind.

Cursing his luck and clenching his teeth the Yamanaka moved back, jumping over boulders, cursing himself for not brining more ammunition.

The woman was quickly gaining on him, her blade dancing as she charged, making easy work from anything he could throw at her.

Even as he was retreating Sakurai couldn't help but marvel at her mastery the likes of which he had never seen, she was fast sleek and refined, her movements were precise leaving no opening in her stance.

And her speed.. He could've forget of her speed.. His bruised rib was enough of a remembrance.

Knowing now he couldn't best her in a face to face combat he decided the only viable option left to him.

He needed distraction.

Moving his hand forward he created a water clone from the water near him.

Seeing this the woman stopped, lifting her blade closer to her chest she looked betw the two hostiles, carefully analyzing her opponent's plan.

To her surprise instead of attacking her opponent vanished, replacing himself with a rock, the clone did the same.

A look of concentration appeared on her face before she dashed forward.

Between the rocks and boulders Sakurai smiled nervously, this was his only chance..

His clone was on the other side as a bait... It was imperative she will focus on it... Otherwise..

Extending his senses he touched her mind and a curse escaped his mouth.

"You can run but you can't hide" she thought as she ran toward his location "You and your clone smell nothing alike".

Cursing repeatedly under his breath the boy couldn't help but wonder what shrine did he destroy in his previous life for this kind of karma? This woman could smell him! For God's sake.

"Curse it to all hell" he muttered "If I could only convince her to go after the clone darn it!" this thought ran tjriu his mind.

From the corner of his eye he saw her approaching, a shiver ran through his spine and a cold fear washed over him.

Still reading here mind he couldn't help but wish for a miracle.

" Damn you! Just focus on the freaking clone!" he thought desperately.

To his surprise the woman froze suddenly her blade still poised before she suddenly turned around dashing to were the clone was.

Gaping, the Yamanaka didn't have time to think what exactly happened or how did he do it, he needed to act.

Quietly he dashed forward, careful not to alert her to his presence as she was solely focused on the clone.

She quickly gained on the water clone her mouth a thin line as she continued to ran.

Twenty feet from the clone, Sakurai smiled.. It was now or never.

The clone whirled around, a hail of water needles flying from it toward the woman.

Without hesitation the woman moved to strike and it was this moment that Sakurai took action.

Opening the bottle of poison clipped to his leg he used the water needle technique, only instead of water he used the poison, throwing a rain of senbon made of poison at her.

The woman, just finishing taking care of the clone's strike whirled around to face the new threat, but her movement was one second too slow.

And one second was all that Sakurai needed.

While she disspreased most projectiles, one was able to graze her, drawing blood the poison slipped into her veins.

With a scream the woman charged at him again, not knowing that she was already dead.

Jumping back the Yamanaka retreated, binding his time until the woman will succumb to the deadly liquid.

Two minutes passed and the woman's movement were as fierce as ever but a small smile graced the Yamanaka's face.

Suddenly the blade fell from her hands as they clenched her heart.

An ear splitting scream and the woman fell face first to the ground, her chest not moving.

Slowly approaching her, Sakurai put a small satchel in her pocket.

"Cause of death" he said "Heart attack".

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cause of death heart attack" the healer, an old man with sad gray eyes told the major "It appears she was running on the water when she had it, causing her to die".

The major nodded his brown eyes hardening, in his hands a small satchel was resting.

Turning to a middle aged looking man who was standing there his eyes hunted.

"Thank you Tatsuya for bringing the body to me.. Please go home and rest I am sure you had a very frightening experience.. After all its not every day a fisherman like you finds a dead shinobi in the sea" the mayor spoke softly.

The fisherman nodded "Thank you sir.. I will be going now" he said quietly as he walked out of the room.

The moment the man left the atmosphere in the room became grim, the eyes of both man were on the satchel in the mayor's hands.

"This should go to the Daimyo without delay" the major said his free hand scratching his brown hair "He needs to see this".

The doctor nodded "I'll cremate the body.. We can't leave evidence".

The major nodded "I trust you old freind.. I think I'll be going personally to the Daimyo, hopefully I'll see you in a few days".

The other man nodded grimly "Go my friend and may you find luck".

None of them noticed the small bird pearchedperched on the small window above, it's attention unnaturally to the conversation.

When the major left, so did the bird.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking out of the city Sakurai couldn't help but smile.

"Mission accomplished" he muttered a sigh of relief escapeing him.

End of chapter 20.

Hey guys sorry for the short chapter.

A fun fact the idea of using a fisherman and a body for disinformation came from the world war 2 operation **Mincemeat.**


	21. Artes animi chapter 21

**Artes animi.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **An:A reminder that Sakurai's ship is not decided yet, if you have a suggestion please let me know in a pm or a review.**

 **Chapter 21.**

 **\--**

"Sanada Ichirou reporting" the brown haired boy said as he saluted "Operation 'Mincemeat' was a success" his eyes were focused on the three people in front of him.

"Ichirou, it's good to see you" the redhead Mizukage said with a smile.

The boy bowed his head "Thank you Mizukage sama, I am glad to be back" he smiled.

Crane moved toward him "Well don't leave us in suspense, how did you accomplish it?" she asked curiosity in her voice.

At this Ao turned to the boy as well, his interest picked.

Chuckling nervously he told them what he did omitting anything that might give away his identity.

After a long moment the Mizukage gazed at him with different light in her eyes.

"This was quite reckless of you" she said and edge to her voice.

The boy looked down blushing "I am sorry" he mumbled.

A clap on his shoulder and he was drawn in by the masked hunter nin.

She held him, smiling under her mask "Cut the guy some slack Mei sama" she said a hint of mirth in her voice "His plan was ingenious and well thought.. And he did accomplish the objective, after all no pain no gain right?" she defended him.

Mei looked uncomfortable but finely nodded "Very well, however I would ask you to be more careful next time.. You won't get lucky a second time" she warned him.

Sakurai nodded saying nothing.

"You should go rest and don't forget to pass by the Infirmary" the leader ordered him.

Without another word the boy bowed and exited the room.

"Well? What do you think?" the masked woman asked the two others.

"Reckless and yet ingenious.. His plan will make sure it won't be traced back to us.. And defeating a jounin even through luck isn't a small accomplishment .. Not to mention the hunter nin he killed back then" the blue haired advisor said scratching his chin "I would say he is more than qualified.. Even though you will have to refine him a bit" he said before nodding as if to reconfirm his opinion.

The redhead shook her head "He is good, I won't deny that.. But he is just an eleven years old!" she protested.

"But Mizukage sama.. We won't _be making_ him, it will be his decision to make" Crane said her hands drumming on her mask.

For a long moment the woman looked conflicted, her teeth clenched.

"Not to mention how much he would be able to help and how many lives he could save" Crane pushed again, hoping to convince the woman.

Biting her liplip the Mizukage sighed but finally nodded "Very well.. I'll alow it" she said "But at the very least let him the rest of the day off.. Ask him tomorrow" she said.

Crane nodded eagerly "Sure thing!" she said energetically "I'll make sure not to disturb him today".

"Good, now we have to wait for the Daimyo to contact us" she concluded "I'll let you know if and when he will call us".

The two bowed to her before walking out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking leisurely through the streets, Sakurai quietly hummed a tune under his breath.

His hand moved unconsciously toward his chest, tentatively fingering the hurt rib, now reduced no just a dull ache after his short trip to the hospital.

The check up went without a hitch and now he had the rest of the day free.

If he was still back home in Konoha he would've went to meet Miyuki or something, but here he simply strode across the camp without purpose.

He passed a small building when someone called his name.

"Sanada san!" a voice of a young woman reached his ears.

Turning around he saw the brown haired woman from the armory, her long green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You're Touma's sister correct?" he stated more than asked "Unfortunately I do not recall your name" he smiled apologetically.

The woman shook her head "I didn't give you my name.. So don't worry" she said with a smile "Its Ikumi, Akamine Ikumi" she introduced herself.

"A pleasure" he bowed his head "So how can I help you Akamine san?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I would like to invite you to have dinner with us. That is me and Touma" she said.

Surprised the boy was quick to decline "There is no need to miss Akamine, you don't owe me anything" he said.

The woman though insisted.

"I would like you to join us.. It would mean a lot" she told him.

Internally sighing the boy decided it was not worth to argue about.

"Very well, thank you very much" he flashed a smile.

The woman beamed at him "We live in a small apartment in the far end of the camp, just swing by around seven" she said before clapping on his shoulder and vanishing from there.

Shaking his head he continued walking around, the tune once again on his lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

He stood in front of the small door and knocked twice before stepping back.

A sound of quick footsteps and the door opened, reveling Ikumi, her brown hair in a bun and an apron over a green T-shirt.

Seeing him she smiled pleasantly "Welcome to our small home" she said moving to the side to let him in.

Sakurai walked in tentatively, his eyes scanning the interior quickly assessing the best ways to escape should something bad happen.

It was a small one room apartment with an additional area designated for a kitchen.

A small low table was in the middle of the apartment with several tatami mats around it.

"Please sit down, tea? " Ikumi said motioning him to the mat "Touma will soon be home".

"Thank you" he nodded before getting comfortable seating down.

A moment later she brought him a cup of steaming tea "Here you go" she said with a smile "Enjoy".

He bowed his head and took a sip, the tea was steaming and the spy took a deep breath enjoying the smell of the liquid.

He was just about to take another sip when the door opened and three kids came in their faces flushed and sweat dripping from their faces.

"Ikumi! I am home!" the brown haired boy called "And I've brought company!".

He walked another step before freezing as he saw the boy seating behind the table drinking tea.

His first instinct was to attack the unknown party but his more rational part stopped him, after all if the man was an enemy he wouldn't have sat there drinking tea calmly.

Before he was able to assert the identity of the boy his sister came hurrying out of the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"Good evening Touma" she said and noticing the two other people with him continued "Ai, Kenji" she greeted them all pleasantly "Please come in, as you see we have another guest toady.. I am sure you're all know each other" she stated.

The Yamanaka finally turned around nodding to the three "Pleasant to meet you again, Sanada Ichirou is the name" he flashed them a smile.

Now with the boy's face revealed Touma recognized him immediately, as did his two freinds.

"It's you!" they exclaimed in unison causing the brown haired woman to chuckle.

"I see you haven't forgotten him" she said smiling slightly.

The three nodded still in unison.

"A bit difficult to forget somone who saved your life" the blonde girl said smiling awkwardly at him, causing the spy to cring.. He had enough of this back home.

Seeing her guest's discomfort the hostess was quick to change the situation.

"Well, sit down you three, the food will be ready soon" she paused for a moment her eyes meeting her brother's "Oh and next time Touma please inform me before you bring any freinds" she said smiling too sweetly.

The boy nodded quickly before he went to wash his hands and set down right in front of the chunin, his two freinds taking a seat one near him and Ai sat right near the Yamanaka who wanted to roll his eyes.

They sat in silence, until the blonde decided to speak.

"So Ichirou kun" she said without even using his last name "Have you been on any mission yet?" she asked.

The boy nodded "Indeed, I am just back from one" he said not elaborating any further.

The girl was about to ask another question but was interrupted by the smell of food coming from the tray in their hostess hands.

"Here you go" she said smiling before putting a plate in front of each of them "Hope you like chicken in miso on rice" she addressed the last part to her guest.

Sakurai bowed his head in thanks and received a smile in return.. The woman was smiling too much.

As they were eating they chatted about different topics, from the latest gossip to the state of affairs, and too many questions from the blonde girl directed toward him.

Sakurai didn't speak much, instead he preferred to listen to the news, after all he was here to acquire information.. And you can never know where will you hear something important.

Finally after they finished eating the three genins thanked Ikumi before they had to go to a practice with their new teacher, leaving the two others alone, but not before Ai flashed Sakurai a bright smile.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you" the woman said teasingly.

Rolling his eyes Ichirou groand "Really? I didn't notice" the boy said sarcastically.

The woman laughed shortly.

"I am sorry you had to endure that.. I didn't know he was going to bring his freinds" she apologized.

The boy lifted his hands in protest "Don't worry about it, I enjoyed the meal.. The food was great" he smiled.

The woman nodded "Thank you for coming over.. Maybe you should come tomorrow as well? I'll make sure his freinds won't be here" she promised.

Sakurai bowed his head "Thank you" he said "I'll be sure to come unless I'll be given a task" he said.

The woman nodded happily "Good, then until we meet again" she flashed him a smile.

"Too much smiling" he thought "Is that her way of coping?" but he didn't raise the issue instead he simply bowed and walked to the door leaving the house.

Xxxxxxcxccccc

He was woken up unceremoniously by a slight noise.

Opening his eyes, he jumped to the right as he throwed a senbon toward the noise before he even checked who it was.

A metallic ringing informed him the needle striked the wall.

"Hehe, quite prepared aren't you? A senbon under your pillow eh? Then again that what I like about you " a feminine voice said.

Recognizing the voice Sakurai decided against throwing another of the projectiles.

"You shouldn't be sneaking into a shinobi's room, Ma'am" he said raising his eyes to see the masked hunter nin.

She just snorted.

"Don't worry about it, now I need to talk to you" she said her tone now back to her normal business like tone.

"Sure.. But couldn't it wait for tomorrow? Or couldn't you approach me a bit earlier? What is it now? Midnight?" he asked not hiding his annoyance.

She shook her head "Unfortunately I couldn't earlier.. The mizukage was quite clear.. Not to disturb you until the end of the day.. So noenow past midnight it's exactly the time" she said and Sakurai had no doubt she was grinning widely under the mask.

Groaning he nodded "Since you already woke up me up might as well get it over with" he said.

"Good, but can we talk outside? I don't like talking in closed rooms" she said.

Without a word he walked toward the door she was right behind him.

The air outside was cold but it didn't disturb the two.

They walked a bit stopping in some open area.

Turning to the masked woman the boy contemplated to tease her but decided he was too tired for that, instead he simply raised his eyebrow.

The woman stopped right in front of him "Sanada san, what I am going to tell you is a request.. Not an order so feel free to refuse" she said all playfulness gone from her voice.

Sakurai nodded not saying anything.

"Sanada Ichirou, you showed yourself to be a competent man with a good head on your shoulders.. We need people like you" she said.

He raised his question "Am I not part of _us_ already?" he asked.

She shook her head "I wasn't clear enough.. When I said we I meant the hunters" she explained.

Sakurai froze.. Did the woman seriously wanted him to join the hunter nins?

"I'll be blunt with you, it's a dangerous life filled with endless danger and moral questions.. However it's also one of the most vital works for the village" she told him.

"I accept" the boy said without hesitation "As you said it's vital for the village" he explained, even if internally he knew his reasons were far different.

A hunter nin is trusted.. Which meant he will be able to get so much more information.. And after all that's why he was here for.

The woman nodded to herself, her hand moved to her face and removed the mask, reveling her brown eyes and long black hair

She extended her hand toward him "Then welcome Ichirou Sanada to the hunter nin program.. I will be your instructor.. My name is Fujita Akina".

End of chapter 21.

Boring chapter but important nonetheless. Next chapter will be a time skip.


	22. chapter 22

**Artes animi.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 22.**

The wind howled ruffling his brown hair.

He took a deep breath before moving, his eyes quickly scanning the area.

The rippling of the air was his only warning to duck and roll forward, just as a rain of senbon pinned the spot he was in just a moment before.

Without stopping he jumped up letting the ground under him fall as he escaped another trap.

His breath was steady as he stopped, his nose picking scents all around him.

He couldn't relay on his sight alone, this was what the last month taught him.

A small thin smile spread out on his face as he thought of how surprised will the Inuzuka be at his newfound skills.

The thought of his home distracted him just for a moment, but nearly causing his body to be punctured by a long lance appearing out of nowhere.

He continued his journey for the next three hours, avoiding dozen of traps relaying on his sense of smell more than on his other senses, though the wind carrying numerous scents didn't help things much.

But finally after three hours he finally reached the end of the course and turned around in satisfaction.

Just a month ago he was barely able to avoid those traps, now though...

A short series of clapping reached his ears however he did not turn around, he didn't even need his smell to know exactly who was behind him.

"Sensei" he said quietly.

The person behind him smiled "You did well Ichirou kun" she said quietly "You've improved greatly in just one month.. Most people would take at least three to master the course".

Sakurai nodded saying nothing, his thoughts returning to back to his Anbu training where he passed something similar, the difference being Konohas fixation on hearing rather than smelling.

"In any case, your training as short as it was is concluded" Crane said with a sort of satisfied smile "And while I would've liked to train you further, circumstances being what they are don't allow us this".

The hunter finally turned around facing her "Good, a full month has passed.. I should be on the front lines" he said.

The woman smiled lightly her long hair rippling in the wind "Come on, it's time you'll meet your teammates" she said turning around and quickly vanishing.

Following right behind her, Sakurai reappeared in a small clearing where four other people were waiting for him.

He looked carefully at their masks mentally trying to decipher their nature, but did not dare using any of his mental abilities.

There was the stocky lean man with the dolphin mask his hair bright red.

A young woman her face obscured by a viper mask her long black hair falling on her back stood right beside him.

The third hunter was a white haired man his body towering over all the others and his long blade dangling from his hip, a deer mask on his face.

The final member was a girl as young as him , her shark mask was colored black, her golden hair falling on her side.

When he walked their looks turned to him assessing his wolf mask before quickly returning to the hunter nin commander who was speaking

"Hunter team eight, this is your new member Wolfe.." she introduced him.

Sakurai inclined his head just a bit "I hope we will work together smoothly" he said quietly.

The Dolphin masked hunter returned the nod "We'll do our best, memorize the scents of each one of us to make sure you'll be able to recognize us" he said.

After that the group went on a short training session to familiarize themselves with each other before they returned to the clearing where the hunter nin commander was still waiting.

Dolphin approached her and nodded "He'll do" he said quietly.

Crane nodded "Very well, Dolphin you know your mission please brief Wolf and get ready to head out" she said before approaching the newly masked hunter and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good luck" she said quietly "You'll need it" and with those words she vanished.

The moment she did Dolphin turned to him.

"Listen up kido, our mission is simple. A bunch of merchants travel around the hebi pass with weapons medicine and money.. In other words all the things we need. We are going to ambush them and haul all of this back here" he explained.

Sakurai furrowed his brows "I don't get it" he said quietly "This sounds like one big nonsense, less than a month ago we received the support of the Daimyo and now we are attacking merchants wich due to their contribution to the nation are defended by the government.. Not to mention that a hunter team is being sent" his voice was calm but the captain could tell the boy was displeased.

Under his mask Dolphin smiled.

"Aren't you a sharp one eh?" he asked "Honestly I should just tell you to shut up and follow orders" the man's voice was harsh "however I hold the notion that informed subordinates work better than those who just follow orders."

Under his mask Sakurai blushed at his blunder and nodded gratefully to his direct officer.

"I'll keep it short, those merchants are hostile to the current Daimyo and using the village war to further their own goals, thus we were requested by the Daimyo to end their lives.. In return we are getting all their merchandise." the man explained.

Sakurai nodded in understanding "Thank you sir for giving me this information.. I promise you I'll not question orders again" he said with conviction.

The captain nodded satisfied "See that you don't, now move on" he ordered.

Compiling the boy moved on biting his lip, he was angry at himself for blundering like that.. Back in Konoha he wouldn't have dared ask..

A hand rested on his shoulder, he turned around and saw the viper masked hunter standing there.

"Don't worry about it kido" she said quietly you're still young and we all make mistakes" she said before hurrying toward their other team mates.

It took him a moment to do the same, but when he did an ironic smile was spread under his mask.

* * *

The wind howled as it striked their porcelain masks, ruffling their hair.

They moved silently like specters, even their footsteps muffled, their feet practically gliding over the ground.

The moon light illuminated their path as they walked through the bare land, doing their best to blend to blend into the darkness.

Suddenly Dolphin stopped, his hand lifted motioning them to stop as well.

Up ahead of them was the ambush sight, a small pass between the sea and a small mountain.

Without a noise they spread around, carefully hiding themselves using henge and the surrounding terrain, and waited.

Two hours passed away and yet their targets didn't appear, even so they continued to wait not a word exchanged between them.

Finally three hours later the scent of animals finally hit their nostrils followed quickly by the scents of humans.

A lot of humans.

Narrowing his eyes Sakurai carefully looked into the horizon where their targets appeared and had to stop himself from gasping.

Instead of the merchants and few guards he was looking at what looked to be a military unit instead.

"Around hundred" he mumbled his hand moving toward his pouch where his explosive kunais were lying.

A short bird whistle was their sign to begin the operation.

As it was given, Sakurai jumped right into the battle, his hands moving to create a sign releasing a water torrent which he used an additional hand sign to lift and fashion into a wall, trapping his targets in the pass.

The soldiers around them, clothed in every possible assortment of armor indicating them being mercenaries jumpedjumped right into action, fanning out.

"Fools" the boy said as he noticed none of them used chakra "Your numbers are meaningless".

Unfortunately for the mercenaries they didn't understand what they were going into, as before they even had a chance to find their enemies the land under them opened up, before closing up again.

A few seconds later the remaining mercenaries and merchants were finished by the team their corpses sealed to bring as a proof.

Sakurai looked around him, six man were lying dead their bodies one big mess of holes and blood, one of them was missing his whole stomach.. From where his explosive hit him.

And standing in the middle of the pass, as if unconcerned by what happened were the carriages with the merchandise, their horses dead or running wild.

He walked toward the carriage when he noticed something glowing on it.

"Take cover!" he called to the others who while confused, did not hesitate to jump back and take cover.

A second later the carriages exploded in an impressive light show.

As the light died the five hunters slowly came out of their cover, their shocked expressions hidden underneath their dirty masks.

Dolphin approached the sight carefully, his hand touching the ground before bringing them carefully to his nose.

"Explosive powder" he said quietly "It shouldn't have been here.. That wasn't in the report" he said quietly.

Deer approached him.

"Do you believe they knew?" he asked his commander.

The man nodded heavily "Most likely.. The increased guards could have been a coincidence.. But this? This smells of trap" he said quietly.

"We should return and report to the mizukage.. We should also call off the hauling team" the captain said, his voice returning to neutral.

The group nodded and turned to leave.

Sakurai looked one last time around before leaving as well.

* * *

"I see" Mei said, her hands on the table, her expression grim.

"I am inclined to believe the leak was on the Daimyo's end" she said quietly "Unfortunately we can't take the risk that we might have a mole in our midst.. Thank you for informing me Dolphin, please keep it secret".

The man saluted before leaving quickly, leaving a very disturbed Mizukage in the office.

* * *

Walking through the small shopping district which was filled with much more products since the Daimyo's support was gained, Sakurai sighed.

He was worried.. If there was a traitor here - beside him - he had to be doubly careful.

"Sanada san!" someone called him from one of the stores, causing him to turn, a smile spreading on his face when he recognized the person.

"Akamine san!" he said looking at her surprised "It's good to see you again".

"Same here" she replied with a smile "I am glad to see you're still alive, last time I saw you was like a month ago".

He smiled and scratched his head "Sorry about that, had a lot of work lately" he told her "What are you doing here by the way?" he asked.

"Me?" she asked "Nothing special.. Just buying some groceries for dinner.. Speaking of which would you like to join us?" she asked.

His eyes lit up, he realy could use it right now.. For the first time in his life he felt he understands the wonder a some homemade cooking.

" Sure, thank you so much" he replied.

"Great, then let's go I just finished shopping" she said.

They walked together talking, he took some of the begs from her even though she insisted that he really didn't have to.

Once home she got ready to cook after which the two set down to eat.

As they were eating Ikumi turned to the boy.

"So Ichirou" she started "I was wondering, if all of this mess" she indicated everything around her "Would you see yourself doing the same? Since there would be peace and all I mean" she asked.

A weary smile appeared on his face "I doubt any peace would really exist.. If it's not between ourselves then with another village or Daimyo.. I am just happy I am still alive.. And hope we will all survive to see the end of a conflict" he said.

Ikumi nodded casting her eyes down "Yes" she said quietly "I hope so two".

End of chapter 22.


	23. chapter 23

Artes animi.

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 23.

* * *

The fire crackled as it burned the wood in the small chimney, the red and yellow flames dancing marrily, spreading their warmth to the entire room.

Seating behind a small table two people were enjoying a warm cup of tea, the steam rising from the cups.

"So Ichirou" the brown haired woman drawled as she yawned "How was your training today?" she asked her hand moving to remove a strand of hair from her eye.

Said boy held the warm cup tightly, enjoying the heat emitting from it.

"It was tough" he said "it always is before a mission" he stated his right hand moving toward the wolf mask lying on the ground beside him.

The woman chuckled lightly "Honestly you're one hell of a kid" she said grinning as she punched him lightly on his shoulder "I remember how you told me you were a hunter. That was one hell of a shock".

Sakurai nodded lightly, closing his eyes for a moment. He remembered how he was ordered to reveal his identity to at least one more person aside from the higher ups.

"For psychological purposes" as Crane put it.

Sakurai chuckled "Yeah, I can only imagine" he said opening his eyes "I can't believe that more than five months have passed since I've arrived here" he shook his head in amusement "It feels like it was yesterday".

The woman nodded sagely "Yeah.. Those five months were quite the Rollercoaster don't you think? We have been attaining victories on every front.. Maybe the war will even end until the end of the year" she said wistfully.

The boy nodded before his face turned serious "Ikumi" he started only to be interrupted by the girl.

"Oh? Is this the part where you confess your love to me?" she teased him causing the boy to flush red "Sorry to dissapoint you kiddo but while we are freinds I am not into little kids" and for emphasis she flashed her tongue out.

Ichirou still flushed from her comment shook his head in annoyance "Can you please not interrupt me please?" he asked, irritated.

Ikumi lifted her hands in surrender "Calm down, I was just joking.. Sheesh no need to get all angry with me".

The boy said nothing before getting up and approaching the window his hand touching the cold glass.

The blizzard outside was raging, the snow falling from the sky furiously.

"Ikumi" the boy now once again calm started speaking again "I just wanted to thank you" he said "If it wasn't for you being here providing with this little warm nest I am not sure I would've been able to survive this long.. And for that I wanted to sincerely thank you" he said his back still to her.

The girl's eyes reflected her surprise at the usually stoic boy's words.

"Ichirou.. What brought this on?" she asked.

The boy turned around his eyes on hers "You know the mission I am going on tomorrow, you know how dangerous it is" he sighed deeply "I don't know why but my gut tells me that we won't have a chance to talk like that again" he told her making the woman's eyes to widen.

"Don't talk like that Ichirou!" she said harshly "You will be alright! I am sure you'll survive it!" she said vehemently.

A small smile appeared on the boy's face at her words.

"Thank you Ikumi" he said smiling "You're right.. I'll definitely return" he promised, more to himself than to her.

* * *

Seating behind her desk the redhead leader sipped lightly from the steaming cup on her table while signing yet another document.

A soft knock on the door before it was opened admitting three people in.

The mizukage looked up at the three, her eyes lingering for a moment at the masks two of them were wearing.

"Welcome back" she said taking another sipp "Ao, Crane, Dolphin" she acknowledge the three "What have you to report?".

Ao's face morphed into expression of frustration "Still nothing" he replied gritting his teeth "We still were unable to identify the traitor" he clenched his hand until it became white.

"On your front?" the redhead leader asked the two hunters who just shook their head solemnly.

"We were unable to confirm anything as of yet.. For all we don't have a traitor at all... It might just all be a coincidence or we are being observed or if there is a traitor it might be someone from the Daimyo's palace or one of our middle men" the hunter commander said her voice laced with fury.

Dolphin simply stood behind her and nodded in agreement.

Mei sighed deeply "Than we aren't any closer to the answer than what we were a few months back" she muttered her hands clenching the cup causing it to crack.

The three said nothing, waiting for the woman to decide what to do next.

Finally after a moment of silence she looked up "I guess there isn't much we can do about it, and in any case we are winning this war so while this is definitely a hindrance, we can continue working on" she decided drawing nodes of understanding from the three.

"That being the case Dolphin your mission tomorrow will continue as planned, while Crane you'll continue the surveillance.. Maybe you'll have better luck" she said.

The two mentioned hunters nodded.

"Yes ma'am" they saluted in unsion.

"Good, dismissed" she ordered.

The two complied as they left the room, leaving the leader with her head advisor.

"Ao" she said quietly when the two left "I can see there is something you wanted to discuss with me?".

The man smiled lightly his hand moving to stroke his chin "You know me so well milady" he said "I do indeed have something I wanted to talk about".

"Speak up, time is of essence" was her reply.

"Very well milady, while it's a suspicion only but isn't it weird that the first time we noticed a traitor was amidst us was after a certain young man joined us?" he asked.

The mizukage narrowed her eyes "You don't mean Sanda now do you, Ao?" she asked darkly "We've been over this.. We checked him as much as humanly possible."

The man nodded "I agree" he said "however you would agree with me that this is too weird to be a simple coincidence" his only visible eye narrowed.

The woman nodded "You're right as always.. However it could also be that the traitor just used the opportunity to frame someone with ease.." her fingers crossed.

The man nodded "You're as always right milady.. All I am saying is that we must be careful and keep open mind for any possiblilty"

"Very well" she replied "I'll take this into consideration.. Is that all?".

The man nodded.

"Fine then, you can return to your duties" she instructed him.

The blue haired man nodded before leaving the room, closing the door carefully behind him.

* * *

The darkness covered them, their dark clothes blending perfectly with it, hiding their futures.

Sakurai moved carefully behind his teammates, his ears and nose taking in every last detail they could.

Their mission was simple yet important, they were going to strike at one of the enemy's outposts and to clear the way for the hauling team to take all the supplies which included a huge amount of medicine and weapons.

They arrived near a single old tree were they stopped for a moment before they split up into three groups two consisting of two of while Dolphin went by himself.

The outpost had two watchtowers one on each side with sentries carefully looking watching the perimeter ready to raise the alarm at a moment notice.

Aside from them there was a small patrol unit of three shinobi patrolling the area, they were the leader's targets.

Sakurai moved quickly behind viper as they circled the outpost toward the second tower.

Arriving to the tower Viper didn't wait a second, she just ran toward and up it.

Wolf was right behind her his eyes carefully looking around to make sure they weren't spotted.

Reaching the top of the tower the crouched as they looked around for their targets finding them after a moment.

They were two shinobi both seating in the far corner of the tower behind a small table, a small stack of cards in their hands abs a few bottles of some kind of alcohol lying under the table.

A small smirk spread on viper's face under her mask "What a bunch of idiots" she muttered toward her companion "So overconfident".

But something made him uneasy , he couldn't put his finger on it but his gut was telling him they were in danger.

Gritting his teeth he spread his consciousness reaching toward the minds of the two enemies only to freeze.

Their minds.. They were clear! Not like those jumbled surface thoughts of drunk people.

His gaze moved toward the alcohol on the floor and fear clenched his heart.

There was no way for anyone to drink that much and still be sober which could only mean...

He turned to warn Viper only to see her moving silently toward the two ready to strike.

He jumped forward knowing his only choice is to help her only for one of the 'drunk' to turn around toward the woman and throw a senbon at her.

Taken by surprise the woman was unable to dodge the small projectile, greeting her teeth as the projectile pierced her leg.

Jumping right into the action, Ichirou sent a water bullet right at the second shinobi who was about to attack Viper.

The now distracted shinobi jumped out of the way and moved to strike the hunter only for Wolf to accelerate and kick him in the face before jumping over the disoriented man he fished his kunai out and stabbed the weapon into the man's neck.

The shinobi toppled down gurgling and the hunter turned around just in time to see his team mate disposing the other shinobi.

"We've been compromised! " she told him anger boiling in her voice before she suddenly fell to her knees, her hand moving to her lungs.

Her eyes darted to the wound caused by the first senbon and a curse escaped her mouth, the area was swallen purple and dark veins spread over from there up.

"You've been poisoned!" Ichirou rushed toward her, crouching down beside her.

"Congratulations for stating the obvious Sherlock" she hissed toward him "There is no time to treat it.. You should retreat and regroup with the others" she said biting back a pained hiss.

Quick footsteps resounded in the silent night before two more shapes appeared on the tower.

"Crap!" Viper cursed as she shakily got up "Go! I'll cast a Genjutsu on them to buy you a few seconds! Go!" she screamed at him.

Under his mask the normally stoic boy was gritting his teeth, he did not want to leave her alone where she would surely die. But on the other hand he knew she was right, there was nothing he could do to help her.

Biting his lip he nodded at her "Thank you" he said as she finished the last hand sign.

The moment the two new enemies froze he moved to escape.

Spreading his consciousness as he jumped down he touched the surface thought of the two hoping to learn anything he could from their mind.

When their thoughts swarmed him he nearly lost his composure and smacked face first into the ground, only regaining his composure at the last moment flipping around to land on his feet.

"Their thoughts" he mumbled as he was running "This were not only their surface thoughts".

However right now he didn't have time to think about how or why he was able to read deeper into their thoughts.. Right now he needed to survive!

A second latter and explosion ertuped from the watch tower causing the boy to bit his lip.

"Farwell.. Viper" he said as he vanished into the night.

* * *

End of chapter 23

 **Hmm can't say that the chapter went smoothly, but hopefully the next chapter will work far better.**

 **I wonder who might be the traitor?**

 **Guess we'll know next chapter.**

 **An : To all guest reviewers, I appreciate your reviews but unfortunately there is no way for me to respond so please if you want my response please create an account and I will pm you.**


	24. chapter 24

**Artes animi.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **An : Wow it's been a while.. I am sorry for the long delay, it just took me some time to organize my thoughts for the story.**

 **Chapter 24.**

* * *

He was running.

He run like he never run before, his body overflowing with chakra.

He was close, so close to the camp, he needed to arrive to the village.. They needed to find the traitor as fast as possible!

His entire team was dead.. They had no chance.

He bit his teeth, feeling a pang in his heart.

He didn't care for them, they weren't close or anything.. But they were allies, allies who he lost.

His hands clenched as he gritt his teeth, when he found that traitor he would make sure whoever they are will pay.. Because of them he nearly died! And with his death Konoha would miss important Intel.. This was unforgivable!

On the horizon he could see the hills that held the secret entrance to the camp.

A small smile appeared on his face.. He was safe.

Strange how he felt safe at any place other than Konoha.

An hour later he finally reached the entrance, hidden between the hills he knew more than felt the numerous eyes watching him.

After giving the password he passed through, arriving at the gates where he was identified before he was let through.

His immediate destination was the mizukage's office at the entrance of which he was stopped by a pair of sentries.

"Stop right there" one of them said his eyes narrowing "What Is your purpose here?" he asked.

"I have an urgent report for the Mizukage.." he replied.

The urgency in his voice and the mask on his face apperantly made an impression on the guard who walked in before returning after a few minutes.

"Lady Mizukage will see you now" he said curtly moving from his position to let the masked boy pass.

Entering the familiar office Sakurai was greeted by the two most influential people in the entire camp.

"Wolf" the Mizukage spoke "You're back" she said quietly.

Falling on his knee the boy nodded.

"Indeed milady I'm back.. But unfortunately I bear terrible news" he said his voice oddly calm.

His cast down eyes missed the look that passed between the two.

"I see.." the woman said gravely "From the fact that you're here and not your team leader I can gather that your mission ended up in a failure".

The boy nodded.

"They were ready for us.. They knew we were coming. We had no chance" he said closing his eyes under his mask.

"And how did you survive?" Ao's deep voice sounded in the room.

"I was saved by Viper.. She saved my life with the cost of her own".

Ao sighed deeply shaking his head.

"That is a true tragedy.. They were some of our best operatives.. Truly the traitor striked painfully deep this time" his voice was grave.

Sakurai nodded, saying nothing.

"Please get up Ichirou, you must be tired from your journey and the experience you had" Mei Terumi said "Ao will you please ask to bring some tea in?".

The man nodded leaving the room.

Sakurai looked at the troubled look on the woman's face but said nothing, waiting for her to initiate the conversation.

A few moments later Ao came back holding a trey with three warm cups of tea, putting one if front of the boy another in front of the redhead leader while taking the final one into his hands.

"This is indeed troubling" the man said holding the cup between his hands before taking a sip from his cup.

Sakurai nodded taking off his helmet to sip from his own cup.

His body ached, his eyes felt heavy.

"You know Ichirou, when a traitor sneaks into your group sometimes in the effort to rat him out other people suffer. Sometimes you are unable to find the traitor because the rat is very smart.

And sometimes its because you simply refuse to see the truth" the older man's voice carried through but To Ichirou it sounded coming from afar, as if through a fog.

What did the man want? Sakurai wasn't sure.. But the only thing he knew was that he was utterly tired.

It was weird, as if it was induced by something outside of his organism...

His eyes grew wide in realization as he looked at the cup in his hands, before his eyes closed and he lost consciousness the cup falling from his hands on the floor, breaking.

* * *

When he woke up he blinked trying to make sense of where he was.

The dank walls around him, the cold stone floor.

He looked around noticing the bounds holding him to the wall.

His eyes widened, causing him to wake up completely.

This was the prison! How did he come to be here?

A cup of tea.. The weird speech Ao spoke.

His eyes widened up impossibly high.

They suspected him!

He looked frantically around, trying to find something - anything that would help him.

Unfortunately he couldn't find anything aside from the blank walls.

Taking a deep breath he slowly got himself under control.

He was innocent, at least in this particular case which means he just needed to somehow identify the actual traitor which means he still has a chance.

Nodding to himself composed himself, right now there was nothing he could do.

A metal being moved and the noise of the door opening caused him to turn his head toward the source, his eyes meeting with the red hair of the village leader.

"Lady Terumi!" he exclaimed.

"Tell me Ichirou" her voice wasn't cold but neither was it warm "Why did you do it? Why did you betray us?" she asked her voice hurt.

"I didn't milady!" he exclaimed "I'm being framed!" he shook his head vigorously "There is no way I would ever cooperate with the killers of my family!".

The woman looked at him sadly.

"It's pointless to deny Ichirou, you're the only possibility. All the signs pointing at you, the first discovery of the treachery, your survival.. Do you know Ichirou aside from you me Ao and the team no one else knew of the mission.. Not even the requisition officer" she spoke sadly, softly "Just admit it.. And you'll be granted a fair trial"

Sakurai gritt his teeth.. It couldn't end here! It won't!

Suddenly his eyes widened.

"The requisition officer didn't know?" he asked her his eyes narrowed "Ikumi knew though, I told her myself after all" he said quietly, feeling something clenching at his heart.

Now it was Mei's turn to look widen her eyes, before she quickly narrowed her eyes at him an expression of disgust appearing on her face.

"You dare?" she hissed at him "Are you accusing Ikumi of being a traitor? After all she done for you?".

Sakurai shook his head "I don't know!" his voice rose up "I don't know who the traitor is! But I do know that I am not him! I also know that I personally told Ikumi about this mission!" his nostrils flared in rage "How Ao said.. Sometimes we just refuse to see it!".

Mei flinched at his tone, never before hearing the usually calm boy exploding.

She was about to reply when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Please calm down milady" the collected voice of the head hunter sounded from behind her "Even if he is a traitor we still can't let anything slip through our hands.. We should investigate every possibility".

Sakurai looked at her with wonder.

"Sensei" he muttered.

The woman looked at him through her mask "Until you are clear of all charges you will not call me that" her voice was cold.

Sakurai nodded, his head lowering in submission.

"We'll leave you for now" she said moving around, the mizukage walking right behind her not sparing a glance toward him.

The Yamanaka was left there, seating on the cold floor his eyes closed.

Someone framed him, he knew that.. But who could it be?

Ikumi's face appeared in front of him but he shook his head in denial.

There was no way she betrayed him.. They were freinds after all.

He remembered how worried she was about him, how helpful all these five months.

And yet the small dark voice in the dark corner of his mind whispered softly to him and refused to vanish.

"There is no way" he muttered "she would never betray me".

* * *

She looked at the speed woman's face staring at her.

"Tell me" the head hunter spoke softly a small smile dancing on her face "Did you really had no information about the mission? I know you have already been asked about that however we need to make sure." she asked softly.

Ikumi was relaxed, seating in her house drinking tea with Crane.

Ikumi shook her head "I did not, aside from the fact that he was going on a mission" she replied steadily sipping lightly from the steaming beverage "Ichirou would usually give me some details after he returned from the mission.. I hope he will return safe" she said lightly closing her eyes.

"I see.." the woman said "Did you perhaps notice anything weird in his behavior lately?" she asked.

The requisition officer put her hand to her mouth thinking "Not really.. Aside from maybe from time to some late night training.. I mean really late night" she shook her shoulders "Its not like he leaves here".

Crane nodded and they continued to talk, at some point they brought some sake out, after her brother had already fallen asleep.

Slowly as the hour got late Ikumi felt herself get blurry, her mind hazy.. Maybe she drank too much.

Crane approached her yawning.

"Well I guess it's time I'll be heading home.. Lord mizukage will be awaiting my report" the head hunter said lightly.

Ikumi nodded her mind hazy "Yeah.. I guess he will await a report, damn jinchuriki monster" she yawned.

Not noticing how the other woman's face morphing into an expression of pure shock before being replaced by her usual calm expression.

Ikumi walked another step before she turned around, her face a mask of pure terror.

The last thing she felt was something being injected into her before she was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Mei looked at the unconscious woman in front of her, her hands playing with her long red locks before glancing at the head hunter.

"So that's what she said huh?" she asked shaking her head sadly "I still find it hard to believe" she muttered.

"Yeah" Crane muttered darkly her face once again hidden under her mask "Tell me about it".

"I guess now we should interrogate her for real?"

Mei nodded "Please do.. Before we let Ichirou go we need to make sure he isn't part of this" her hands clenched in anger.

Crane nodded before silently injecting something else to the woman.

"Wake up" she muttered, carefully watching as the woman stirred lightly.

* * *

The noise of the metal door sounded once again but the boy didn't look up, his gaze directed at the floor in front of him.

He lost track of time and for how long he was here.

Initially he tried to train his mental ability as he had nothing else to do, but soon found out that the doubts in his mind didn't let him.

So here he was, seating on the cold floor looking at the stone floor.

"Sanada Ichirou" the voice caught him by surprise, causing him to look up.

There standing in front of him was the Mizukage, her face grave.

"Due to the newly acquired information, you are hereby released of all charges" she said.

His eyes widened "I.. I am free?" he asked.

The woman smiled softly at him "Indeed you are" she said.

She approached him and gently unlocked his binding.

"And for what it's worth.. I am sorry" she said.

He looked at her "Milady.. Who.. Who is the traitor?" he asked, his voice trembling.

She didn't reply instead turning around.

Just before she walked out she looked at him sadly "You already know the answer" she said before walking out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded boy there.

* * *

End of chapter!

Apologies for the long delay..

Now I hope to finish the ark in two to three chapters and return to Konoha..

Until next time!


	25. chapter 25

**Artes animi.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 25.**

* * *

"So we've taken another village?" she asked, her voice was soft with traces of triumph.

Ao nodded, a small smile playing on his face "Indeed, and with that we have taken the last outside source of provision Yagura has" he said his single visible eye shining.

"We're closing on him, he only has what he stored beforehand.. I wonder if we should attack him directly or simply wait until the hunger will cause a mutiny in his ranks" Crane said pointing at the map on the table "There are dangers to both actions, we might defeat them quicker if we'll continue the direct assaults, however since we backed them into a corner they might strike harder than ever before, not to mention they still have a few fortifications outside of the village" she tapped her mask thoughtfully.

"On the other hand if we'll wait the enemy might use the opportunity to try and get us slowly.. On the other hand this might be a chance to strike at them easier".

Mei nodded "While true, I am afraid we can't just wait them out.. Our force's nerves are already stretched thin.. This war isn't like a war against an outside force, we are fighting our own brothers and sisters.. We must finish this as fast as possible" her voice was now sturdy as she moved back into her mizukage mode.

"I see" Crane nodded "This is exactly why you are the most suited to be the Mizukage, one needs more than tactical brilliance to lead a village" she said smiling under her mask.

"Then if that is decided let us move to the more practical parts of the planning" Ao said his eye back on the map.

They were about to start discussing it when a knock on the door stopped them, causing them to look up.

"Enter" the Mizukage called.

The door opened and a masked shinobi entered saluting.

"Lady Mizukage" his voice was cold and emotionless "I am sorry for the interruption, however I have a report for the commander " he said.

This caught the woman's attention who nodded at him.

"You can report here Sparrow" the hunter commander said.

The man nodded "We've finished our mission successfully, we've got our hands on their shipment of medicine.. We've encountered a strong resistance, their team was made entirely of jonins" he stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"Thankfully we didn't loose anyone, but we do have three injured.." his voice turned hard "due to the new addition we were given".

Under her mask Crane's eyes widened, team Sparrow was a special task team and one of the best they had.. For them to be injured...

Mei simply sighed "What did Wolf do?" she asked, biting her lip.

"It's not what he did, although his distrust of his entire team was quite problematic.. No the problem is his lack of skills" his voice was icy cold as he turned his head to the hunter commander.

"Not to say he is weak or anything, the fact that he survived this mission is enough evidence of him being talented.. However he is nowhere near the level where he could fight a team of jonins. He has a lot where to grow to.. I request his immediate release from the team" the hunter finished.

Crane was about to say something when the Mizukage spoke first.

"Very well Sparrow, we'll release him from your team.. How are the two other injured?" she asked.

"Not to severely, they will recover with some rest.. The new addition however might have lost an eye.. We'll have to wait for the medic's conclusions".

She nodded "You did well, please go rest.."

The man bowed his head "Thank you milady" he said before leaving the room.

When the door closed Crane turned to the mizukage who looked like she swallowed something bitter.

"Ma'am?"

Mei sighed "Let's finish our business here.. I'll go see how he is doing" she said before turning her attention back to the map in front of her.

* * *

He was laying in a hospital bed, the left side of his face covered by bandages.

The pain was dull, and the medics told him his eye would recover in time, which was good.. But even so he couldn't help but feel frustration welling up in him.

He was weak.

That was something that he knew, always known but the confirmation he got on the last mission was like a punch to his stomach.

"I bet Itachi wouldn't have the same troubles" he thought, gritting his teeth.

The name of his freind - a freind the name of who he didn't think for the last eleven months he was in this foreign land - caused him to think of Konoha, his home.

Just another month and he was to return back to Konoha, which meant that he should start planning his escape from here.

Sighing in frustration his mind returned to his friend and his abilities.

Itachi was specialized in genjutsu which was something that he personally never truly excelled in, but instead he had his clan's techniques.

However what frustrated him was his taijutsu ability.. While he had the advantage of being able to read his opponents thoughts, it was still not enough.. Unfortunately he didn't feel safe training this here with Ao and his Byakugan walking around.

From the corner of his eye he noticed one of the medics walking through, causing him to take a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

Clenching his hands he felt the urge to yell in frustration as fear and panic rose in his body.

And all of this came with the face of the woman who was responsible for this.

" _Ikumi"_ he hissed thinking about her, the woman who he thought of as a freind at least to Ichirou Sanada.. The woman who betrayed him.

Calming himself down he shook his head, he felt his nerves tense for the last six months ever since _that_ incident.

He knew what was happening to him, he was a Yamanaka after all.. He was getting paranoid.

The betrayal caused him to distrust everyone, seeing anyone as a potential backstabber and him being on a foreign soil didn't help matters much.

He was just glad that in a month he will be on his way back home.. Hopefully the return home will ease his newfound psychological problem.

The door cricked and the firey hair of the leader flashed in before the woman herself walked into the room.

"Ichirou" her voice was soft "What did the doctor's say?".

"I'll be fine ma'am" he said the visible side of his face turning into a smile "Two weeks of recovery".

His voice was light, but his clenched hand told the mizukage all she needed to know about how he was actually feeling underneath.

"I see" she said, not knowing what else she could do or say.

The boy lowered his eyes "I guess the captain has decided on my release?" he asked.

The woman nodded "I am afraid so, Ichirou... While I hate to kick you when you are down, the truth is that sparrow is under the impression that you are not ready yet.. You fought well under the mask in the last months.. But I am afraid it was too early sending you to the front like that.. I.. Came to the conclusion that you should return the mask" she said it like it was a suggestion but they both knew it wasn't.

Sakurai nodded, anger at his own weakness rising in his body.. How was he to defend Konoha? To defend his family when he was that weak?

A decision formed in his mind, when he will return to Konoha he will find someone to help him grow.

"Rest well Ichirou.. As for your future career we will talk about it when you will be released from the hospital" the leader said turning to walk out.

The Yamanaka said nothing, his mind running a mile an hour.. It was time.. He had to weeks to formulate his escape plan.

A small smile spread across his face, it was finally time.

* * *

Mei walked out of the room, Crane joining her outside.

"Are you sure Ma'am?" the masked kunoichi asked "If he is to grow, I believe the best place for him is to stay in the forces".

Mei nodded "I know, but seeing him there injured and nearly crippled and with a severe psychological condition.. It made all my uneasiness from back when he joined to resurface... He is twelve years old for God's sake! He did more than enough" she said decisively.

Crane looked at her freind and leader "And will you stop him from going on any mission?"

Mei shook her head "No, while I would like to this won't do him or us any good.. No we will send him on missions don't worry".

Crane nodded smiling under her mask.

* * *

End of chapter 25.

A boring and short chapter I know, however it appears that Sakurai has suffered some serious mental damage...

Well I hope his return to Konoha next chapter will help him somehow.. Or maybe not who knows.


	26. chapter 26

Artes animi.

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

 **An : I think Sakurai's theme is the phantom of the opera, now and in the chapters to come as his abilities will evolve.**

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

"This is a simple routine patrol" the woman said her eyes on the unmasked boy in front of her, her gaze stopping for a second on the new scar running through his eye "You shouldn't find any trouble, however be on your guard, Yagura's people are desperate and might try something".

Sakurai nodded, his eyes narrowed in concentration "Will I be going alone?" he asked.

She nodded "In accordance to your current mental condition it was decided to send you alone on missions, you shouldn't need any backup either"

He nodded in gratitude "Thank you ma'am, I'll be going then" saluting he left the room.

As he did he couldn't help but smile at his good luck.. With no one coming with him he would be able to slip easily.. His year long mission was finally over.. It was time to return home and report to lord third.

As he walked out of the building he walked through the streets and toward the armory he noted how much lighter was the mood around.

The people looked much happier and the sunlight reflecting on the roofs and water added to the feeling of elevation.

He bumped in someone he apologized before looking to see who he bumped into and froze for a second.

There on the ground was Touma, the younger brother of the woman who betrayed him.. Same brother who he himself saved when he just arrived.

And the kid was glaring daggers at him, hatred oozing from him in waves.

Without another word the kid got up and walked away, not sparing him even a glance.

Sakurai sighed but shook his head, he needed to do something right now and the thoughts of the woman and her brother didn't help his mental state right now.

Walking into the armory he showed the document he got from the Mizukage to the new adjutant - a young black haired man with honey colored eyes - who gave him the equipment he needed for the mission.

After that he walked to his room, taking a single scroll containing a few more weapons among other things he exited the barracks and headed toward the gates where he passed without any problems and headed toward where his official mission was.

His hand ran through his short hair, his eyes closed for a moment as he remembered his once long pale hair.. It was silly but he missed it.

A small smile appeared on his face, he would soon regrow it.

Reaching his destination he waited for an hour or so, making sure he wasn't being followed before he headed toward Konoha.

It wasn't a short journey, but he would prevail he wouldn't die now.. Not when he was this close.

* * *

They treaded carefully, their futures obscured by black masks.

"It seems you were right kiddo.. He really did leave his post" the older of the two muttered "Come on, his tracks are still visible" he said accelerating.

"I told you! I am sure whatever happened with Ikumi was his fault" the younger said as he hurried after his companion.

They were running for more than a day right now, leaving the village unauthorized.

The older man shook the thought of the dressing he was going to get when they will return, right now they needed to apprehend the kid and interrogate him.

And now they were carefully treading through the barren land trying to catch up with him.

"Why is he moving toward the sea?" the older man muttered "Yagura's camp is on the other way".

He was about to voice his thoughts when he froze, lifting his hand causing the younger boy to stop.

There b, near a small pond was their target, washing his head with the water of the pond and some kind of chemical.

In front of their eyes the brown color of his hair turned to pale blonde, nearly silver and the many freckles started to vanish.

A moment later the boy was unrecognizable from the kid the two of them knew.

"Is this.. Really Sanada?" the kid muttered.

"Stay back, I'll take him out.. There is no doubt about it.. Ichirou Sanada or whoever he is, is a traitor".

"I'll help you capture him and bring him to the Mizukage, then she'll definitely let big sister go..."

The older shinobi didn't waste another moment, jumping out of his hiding sprinting toward the now blonde boy.

"Sanada Ichirou! You're under arrest"

* * *

Sakurai looked up his eyes narrowing at the shinobi who's lower face covered running toward him.

"Tch" he muttered "Just my luck" he got up from the ground sending a kunai flying past the charging adversary who rolled back, and toward where the man was hiding earlier.

The projectile was easily caught by a young boy, a young boy slowly got up from the ground.

"It's over Sanada!" the boy called disregarding the order he was given and running toward the other boy "There is no way you'll be able to defeat us!".

The Yamanaka stood there, a small smile playing on his face.

"Oh? It's only the two of you? Isn't that lucky for me? I guess you didn't even share with lady Mizukage now did you?" his smirk grew at the boy's hateful expression.

The older of the pursuers was now standing, waiting to hear what the two kids will say.. It's not like he was in a hurry.. The boy stood no chance against him.

" Let me guess" the Yamanaka continued "You came here out of hatred to me, somehow convinced that I used your sister" a short mirth less laugh escaped his mouth "Sorry to dissapoint you kiddo, but Ikumi was a traitor".

"Liar!" Touma screamed and was about to charge when he was stopped by the older shinobi.

"Wait, don't fall for his taunting" he said moving forward.

"Come with us Sanada, and you'll be granted a fair trial"

Sakurai raised an eyebrow "Realy now Sparrow?" he asked smirking "I wonder why you agreed to come here without orders? You did hate me from the first moment you saw me.. I wonder why?"

Sparrow narrowed his eyes "None of your business! Surrender there is no way you'll be able to defeat me! I know every move you can make!" he called.

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked his eyes narrowing darkly "You think I didn't notice you following me? Why do you think I waited here instead of leaving?" he asked.

"I had enough! I will count to three and if you won't surrender I'll take you by force! The Mizukage is going to be so surprised to learn that her precious Ichirou Sanada really is a traitor!"

A small bird flew over him.

"One"

Sakurai just smirked "You're talking to much old man" he said before suddenly vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Before Sparrow could say anything he felt something slam into his mind, causing him to scream.

A second later and his consciousness faded into the background.

Touma turned toward the source of the scream only for Sparrow to charge at him easily knocking him to the ground with a kick to the ribs.

A crack sounded and the boy fell screaming in pain.

"Sparrow?" he asked his voice broken in pain.

"Sorry kid.. Sparrow is kinda unbelievable right now" the Yamanaka said before quickly ending the boy's life.

A second later he left the body but not before he placed an explosive tag on it.

By the time the hunter nin was back in control of his own body it was too late.

An explosion sounded and his body was blown to bits.

From the bottom of the lake the Yamanaka swam up.

"I better clean the area.. Better not leave any evidence" he muttered as he got to work.

Ten minutes later he was back on his way to Konoha, no evidence of his presence left on the small battlefield.

* * *

The two guards looked suspiciously at the blonde boy walking forward, his hair short and eyes as gray as steel.

They were about to call for him when he stopped in front of the gates opening his hands.

"Konoha.. I'm back" he muttered, his voice as soft as the wind around him.

He approached the gates saluting the two chunin in front of him.

"Yamanaka Sakurai, requesting permission to enter the village" he called.

The two man looked at him for a moment their eyes widening at the formal call.

The call of a man returning from a long mission.

"Please wait for a moment until we'll confirm your identity" one of the guards called, his young face indicating he was just fresh from the last exam.

A few moments later he returned from where he gone to, stopping in front of the blonde he saluted to him.

"Welcome home, Yamanaka san" he said his voice full of respect "The hokage is awaiting you".

Sakurai nodded "Thank you" he said before hurrying from there toward the tower.

He walked through the bustling streets, the afternoon sun shining on him and he could feel himself visibly relaxing.

The annoying voice in his head, constantly telling him to be careful also got relaxed, now only whispering to him not to trust anyone.

Ignoring it he took in every street he passes through, the kids running around and the people talking casually with each other.

He was content.

Finally he reached the hokage tower and walked through the doors where a young woman, the secretary of lord third awaited him.

"Yamanaka san" she nodded at him "Please come this way, lord third is awaiting you in the conference room" she said before turning around and walking, from time to time glancing back to make sure he was following her.

She left him in front of the heavy doors to the conference room.

"You can go in" she said.

He nodded before steeling himself and knocking twice on the door.

"Please come in" the soft voice of the old leader sounded from the room.

Tenativly reaching the handle, he opened the door and stopped in the entrance.

There seating behind the large conference table was the hokage, his constant pipe in his hand.

To his left and right two people were seating.. Two people who looked up and froze.

Sakurai bowed to the hokage before smiling at his two uncles.

"Hokage sama, uncle Inoichi, uncle Shikaku" he smiled widely "I'm home".

* * *

End of chapter 26.

I know it's a short chapter but it's the conclusion of the previous arc, hope you enjoyed it.

I hope the next chapter will be as fun to write as this one was.


	27. Chapter 27

**Artes animi.**

 **Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

He sat there with his eyes closed , the warm cup in his hands as he enjoyed the fragrance of the drink.

Seating around the table were four of his family members, talking between themselves.

"It's good to be home" he muttered, bringing the cup to his mouth before sipping lightly.

"It's good to have you home Sakurai" his aunt Tomoyo said, flashing him a smile.

He opened his eyes, looking at them, a small smile dancing around in his eyes.

"I don't want to hold you up anymore, I am sure all of you have loads of things to do" he said, getting up.

Inoichi nodded "Indeed, did you finalize your report to the hokage?"

Sakurai nodded "Only orally, he will still be awaiting my written one...I guess I should do that right now".

Shikaku smiled at him "You do that kid, when you'll have time come by my house.. Let's play Shogi"

Flashing the younger man a smile, the patriarch of the Nara clan left the house.

Shortly after him the three others left as well.

"I'll see you in the evening" Inoichi's hand landed on his shoulder "After you will finish you might wish to see Miyuki, she returned just the last week".

Saying that, the older man left the room.

The moment the older man left the smile disappeared from Sakurai's face.

Deciding to hid the advice, the younger man didn't linger much, leaving a few minutes after.

As he walked through the familiar streets his eyes wondered around, catching the children running around.

There was something peaceful in this scene, and unconsciously Sakurai found himself comparing it to the place he spent a whole year in.

A small pang of anger woke up in his mind, and surprisingly it was aimed at his own village.

Shaking his head he tried to forcefully change his thoughts.

"I was away for far too long" he muttered.

He walked among the stalls, paying attention to the various merchandise and the merchants selling them, and instead of the serenity of peace he expected to feel he instead felt resentment surfacing up.

Those people had no appreciation for their safety and as someone who had to struggle for his life for a whole year he found it hard to accept the peaceful atmosphere around him.

He would've continued this path of thoughts if he wouldn't have found himself standing in front of the hospital.

Opening the door, he walked in, and found himself standing in front of the receptionist who looked him up and down.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked, her hand moving to move a strand of hair from her face.

"Is Yamanaka Miyuki around?" he asked, enjoying the surprised look in her brown eyes at the mention of his cousin.

"Lady Miyuki is currently here" the woman confirmed "Should I call her out?"

He nodded "Please let her know that Sakurai is here to see her".

She returned a few moments later, with another person in taw.

Sakurai assessed his cousin's appearance , a face as light as it had always been, his hand moved unconsciously to touch the long scar along his eye .

She walked slowly, her eyes as lively as they were when he last seen her.

When she saw him, a small bright smile appeared on her face, her eyes litting up.

"Sakurai" she said, her voice soft "It's good to see you again".

He smiled at her, feeling something warm spreading in his chest.

"Miyu" he muttered as he approached her "Glad to see you're still the same " his gray eyes soft .

"Can't say the same about you" she muttered as she closed the distance between the two of them, hugging him

He returned the hug back, but even as he did he felt nothing.. As if there was some rift between them.

He couldn't explain it exactly, but after the first butterflies in his stomach vanished after his first night home.. He felt oddly detached from anything around him.

It didn't help that the small voice in the corner of his mind woke up yet again, cautioning him from anything and anyone.

She broke the hug, assessing him from head to tow.

"You really did change".

He said nothing.

She was about to tell him something when somone called her.

"Doctor! We have a critical!"

She sighed, smiling at him.

"Sorry Rai" she said apologetically "Let's catch up later, gotta run" she said turning around and quickly running away though not before she waved at him.

He stayed there, watching her go, his misty eyes cold.

"Yeah" he muttered "I guess we will" he said before turning around and leaving the hospital behind.

* * *

He continued to walking outside, his eyes seeing and not seeing anything around him.

He felt empty.. As if some invisible chasm appeared between him and everything around him.

He continued walking until he arrived at the edge of civilian area, and where the training grounds were located.

Since he was here he decided to train, his body moving on sheer reflex, his mind empty.

There was nothing of the anger he felt when he was betrayed, nor any of the excitement when he was about to return home.. Even the anger he felt earlier was superficial at best.

After a while he stopped his actions, and slowly seating himself on ground he let his consciousness wonder around.

The voices of thoughts came to his mind from around him.

There was someone angry, cursing somone else in his mind.

Sakurai felt the anger as if it was his own, in a way he never felt before. The feeling was as if _he was_ that angry person.

Sahking his head he returned to his senses.

He had no business getting inside the heads of the people around him, it was as pointless as it was rude.

Closing his eyes he let himself fall on the grass, the rays of light shining on his face, caressing his features lightly.

It wasn't long until he fell asleep, his mind empty of dreams.

* * *

In the coming days Sakurai felt something he barely ever felt before.

He was bored.

The books bored him , the people didn't excite him.

He felt lethargic and slept a lot, though even when he slept his mind was empty and his dreams mundane at best.

His uncle said nothing, deciding to let him get over whatever it was, at least for a while.

But he was bored by everything and everyone, and not even spending times with Miyuki or Katsuki or any of his friends help to alleviate it.

It was by this point that the memory of the angry man from a few days ago returned to his mind.

At first he tried to shake the thought from his head, it was unethical, not to mention dangerous should he be caught.

But after another few hours he couldn't take the boredom anymore.

He left the house and walked back to the training ground where he once again taken up the training.

A shinobi was walking not far from him, a chunin if he wasn't mistaken.

The man looked happy about something, if his huge smile was any indication.

He tried to stop himself, he realy did.. But after loosing the internal battle he decided to do it.

He felt bad about it, but it wasn't anything big right? Just a single glimpse.

Yes, he nodded internally.. Just a single glimpse.

He spread his consciousness once again, letting it touch the man's mind.

The happy thoughts rushed into his own mind, carrying with them not only the letters of the thoughts but the very emotions the man was feeling with them.

He didn't know how he was doing this, he never heard about anything like that before, but right now he didn't care.. He felt happy.

He closed his eyes, a smile spreading on his own face, enjoying the emotion from the man, surprisingly enough even the voice in his mind was keeping silent.

When he opened his eyes he was back into his own feeling of emptiness.

And yet.. There was something still in there.. As if an echo of the emotion the chunin was experiencing.

Satisfied, the Yamanaka left the area heading back home.

He felt alive again.

He was alive again.

* * *

Inoichi was walking in his office, worry apparent in his aqua eyes.

Ever since he returned the boy was acting distanced, cold.

No, he shook his head.. That wasn't true.. The kid was acting empty.

It wasn't that he didn't know, or at least speculate the reason for this, it was a syndrome that many spies had experienced, as well as many retired shinobi.

The constant rush of adrenaline as they put their lives in risk, and their need to deatch themselves while on mission.. When they lost that they found themselves lifeless.

He shook his head, he will let the boy a few more days to see if he can get back on track.. Only if he didn't will he take any action.

Yes, that would be best.

Reaching a decision caused his worry to subside if not completely to vanish.

Without another word he returned to his work, there was still a lot he needed to do.

The boy was strong, he will do just fine.

* * *

On the next day Sakurai and was laying on his bed, just as empty as before.

"It appears that I can't hold this echo forever" he muttered.

A small smile appeared on his face, he knew what he was going to do.

All his reservations vanished after the previous day, after all its not like he took anything from the other person and since it helps him to be productive.. It was a win win situation.

He got up, the smile still on his face.

He looked through the window, taking in the dancing sun.

"It's going to be a good day" he muttered as he walked to the door and opened it, leaving the room.

* * *

End of chapter 27.

I am back.. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
